A New Hand for a New Century III: Seven of Spades
by Obi's Second Cousin
Summary: New enemies face the League- enemies from the long ago past. But will the League and their Tau'ka allies be able to stand against them- without one of their own? Third in NHfNC trilogy. HJ/OC, some TS/MH. Now Complete!
1. Lost Chance and New Headquarters

Seven of Spades

Author's Note: I own nothing. Actually, that's wrong. I own Daria Noclaf and the Tau'ka. Sadly, I do not own the League concept, its members, the Goa'uld, or Vader. I can claim this particular incarnation of Force Adept Vader Skywalker as mine, I think. But I digress.

This is the final installment of the 'New Hand for a New Century' Trilogy, which began in October 2006. But just because it is the last part of the trilogy doesn't necessarily mean that this the last of the Daria stories. I have plans for a one-shot fluff, two stories set in the 21st century, and a story about how Daria and Vader met, at the very least. You can't get rid of me (or Daria!) that easily!

And now, Seven of Spades. Cookies for whoever can figure out what the title of this and 'Queen of Spades' are referring to!

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Chapter One: Lost Chance and New Headquarters

Silvery moonlight cast shadows along the rooftops of the city below. Despite the late hour, London still bustled. Horse-drawn hansoms and cabs moved swiftly through its cobbled streets, occasionally drawing the protests of passers-by as one splashed through a puddle. However, the activity was limited to the streets and buildings. Little stirred elsewhere.

The moonlight illuminated a solitary figure that walked through the park with a quick, nervous step. The figure, a thin, skittish-looking man with dark red hair, seemed to be brooding over something. His footsteps were quiet, except for when he stepped into a pile of dry, fallen leaves. The chill October air turned his breath into little puffs of white vapor.

_Stop moping already, Henry!_

The gruff voice in his mind made the man stop in his tracks. "I am not moping," he said aloud.

_Yes, you are. You've been moping for the last three months._

Doctor Henry Jekyll shook his head in denial.

_Trust me on this. I live in your head. You are moping. Get over it._

"I am not moping," Jekyll repeated. Edward Hyde was not convinced.

_You've been moping since Daria left. Don't you think she would have contacted you if the wench was planning on coming back? Three months is plenty of time for her to have sent a message. Move on already._

Jekyll shook his head, trying to ignore the nagging voice of his alter ego. "I'm sure she's busy." A shadow passed briefly over the light from the nearly-full moon, casting his surroundings into darkness for a moment before it passed. He glanced up, remembering another time, when another shadow had crossed in front of the moon. If only he'd known then what that winged shadow would bring into his life.

_She's forgotten you._

"No." the doctor said firmly. He did not want to believe that. He _refused_ to believe that.

_She was an undercover spy working for an alien race. She IS an alien, in case you've forgotten. What's there to say that she wasn't just playing with you? Using you to deepen her cover?_

"She wouldn't do that."

_Really? Are you so sure, Henry? For all you know, you could just be the latest in a string of men left behind._

"Daria isn't like that!" Jekyll snapped.

"Of course I'm not."

Jekyll nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice from behind him. He whirled to face the speaker.

Standing there was an athletic-looking woman with auburn hair and a sheepish-looking smile. She ducked her head slightly, almost shyly.

"Hello, Henry," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"Daria," Jekyll replied. He stood there, looking stunned. "W-when did you get back?" That was not the question he had really intended to ask, but at that moment he didn't know what that question was.

"I've been following you for a few minutes, but I got back to Earth about two hours ago."

_She heard us talking, didn't she?_ Hyde muttered irritably.

"You weren't exactly going to any lengths to keep quiet," she pointed out. "It made you easier to track down though. You're one of the few people around here who talks to himself and actually gets an answer."

The conversation trailed off, both of them feeling distinctly uncomfortable. How did one greet a beloved that one hadn't seen in months, hadn't had a chance to say a proper goodbye to? It was the Tau'ka who broke the uneasy silence.

"I missed you, Henry," she said quietly.

Jekyll stepped forward, gently taking her hand in one of his own. "I missed you too. Why didn't you send a message?"

Daria made a face. "Security reasons. I'd been out of touch with my superiors for over a month before Commander Halcon showed up. Security protocols called for me being completely incommunicado with anyone except for Intelligence when I got back."

Jekyll shook his head, feeling very much out of his depth when it came to discussing Tau'ka protocol and society. Everything he'd been taught screamed at him that no woman should be involved with the twisted workings of an intelligence agency- shouldn't be involved with politics or management or anything like that at all. That once again drove home the realization that Daria was not human and was from a society extremely different from his own. He settled for brushing a stray bit of auburn hair from her face.

"Why did you come back?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Couple of reasons, most of which involve the full League. And as I recall, I _did_ promise to return. Besides," she added, a little shyly. "I wanted to see you."

Jekyll smiled and kissed her gently. For all that she may be strange and alien to him, he still loved her.

_And I you,_ her voice said in his mind.

_Stop reading people's minds, Daria! _Hyde grumbled.

_I didn't, _the Tau'ka pointed out silently. _Henry is remarkably transparent when it comes to emotions. It was written all over his face._

Jekyll sighed. He though he would never get used to Hyde's comments in the back of his head. Now he had Daria, who could hear and speak with his alter ego as if he were an entirely separate entity as well as talk to anyone she wished in their minds.

_As if Edward and I didn't already argue like an old married couple,_ he thought. Aloud he said, "We should be getting back. We have a headquarters now."

"I heard," Daria said as she fell into step beside him. "Granted by the Queen herself, Sawyer said. He also mentioned that she made good on some of the promises M had made."

Jekyll nodded. "I got that pardon," he said. Then he frowned. "You've been there already?"

"I went to the _Nautilus_ to look for you. First Mate Patel gave me directions and Sawyer said you'd be coming back from the charity cases you've taken up at the hospital. He told me that you usually come this way."

"Oh,"

"Congratulations on the pardon, by the way." Daria made a face. "Much better than a two-month debriefing by the Tau'ka High Council's finest interrogators."

"Why all the fuss, anyway?"

"Like I said, I hadn't made contact with either my superiors or one of the deep-cover agents here on Earth in over a month. Basically, from the time I got recruited to the time Commander Halcon dragged me off-planet, I hadn't spoken to a single Tau'ka apart from my… the Black Hawks." Her jaw clenched as she said 'Black Hawks', but she shook off her anger. "That usually means the agent is compromised. It's a testament to my standing with the Council that the High Commander himself came to pull me out, but he and Felis- our head of Intelligence- didn't want to take any risks. I suggest you pray to your God that you never have to go through that kind of debriefing." She glanced at him sidelong. "Temporary visitors don't get such thorough exams when they visit the base," she added conversationally.

_Huh?_

"Anyway," Daria continued, "What's been going on here?"

The two of them walked through London's darkened streets as Jekyll gave her an update on what the League had been doing in the three months since she'd seen them last. The conversation took them all the way to a slightly older, four-story building not a great distance away from the docks.

Daria recognized the building- it was Dorian Gray's old mansion, although the exterior had been neatened up considerably so that it no longer appeared quite so run down. Jekyll lead her to the door, produced a key, and opened it for her. She smiled and entered the building.

The door opened onto an entryway of sorts, with a library off to her right and a small parlor room on the left. Voices came from the library.

Daria paused, hidden just out of sight behind the doorframe. She recognized a deep, rumbling voice that was telling a story of some kind, one that involved a fight with a giant squid. A second voice broke in, marked by a Cockney accent.

"Then I 'spose you an' your crew were eating calamari for weeks afterward," it said.

Daria poked her head around the doorframe, grinning. "I like seafood," she said brightly. "Don't care much for water, but seafood's pretty good."

The four occupants of the library looked up and stared at her in surprise. Then the man with the Cockney accent exclaimed, "Cor! _Daria!_" and promptly greeted her with a very enthusiastic hug.

Laughing, Daria wriggled free and planted her hands on her hips. "Rodney Skinner," she said. "Still invisible, still getting into trouble. Nice to know I was missed."

Skinner grinned, his transparent features visible only by virtue of the white greasepaint that covered them. Then he frowned and whirled on the young man behind him. "You knew she was coming!" he accused. "She was the one who were 'ere earlier, wasn't she?"

The young man laughed, blue eyes bright with mischief. "She might have stopped by," he said in a lazy American drawl. "Hey there, Daria."

"Hey yourself, Sawyer,"

Daria grinned at the other two people, a pale-skinned, red-haired woman and a dark-bearded Indian man wearing a blue turban and uniform. "Hello, Mina, Captain Nemo," she said. "You two been keeping these miscreants out of trouble?"

"It isn't too difficult," Mina said, taking Tom Sawyer by the arm. The American agent grinned.

"I thought you would like to surprise them," he said. "So I 'forgot' to mention that you were back."

"I see," Daria said as Jekyll came up behind her. "So, these are the new headquarters?"

Nemo nodded. "These will serve," he said. "My _Nautilus_ still remains the base of our international operations, but considering the make-up of our League, it was thought that it would be best to have a facility here in London."

"There's also a bit more room 'ere than there is on that boat," Skinner put in. "I rather like it."

"We all have rooms here," Mina said as Nemo threw Skinner a disparaging look. "Why don't we get you settled?"

Jekyll took Daria's hand and began to gently pull her to a spiral staircase in the corner of the library. "We picked out a room for you," he said. "This way."

The League had been granted the run of the mansion, which contained- among other things- rooms for up to ten people, the two-story library that had once housed a running gunfight, a conservatory, and a number of rooms that could be converted into workrooms or laboratories for members who were inclined to work that would require such facilities. There was a kitchen, dining room, and the upper level of the library would serve admirably as a meeting room. Her teammates led her to the top floor, half of which was attic, and half was converted into living space.

"Here we are," Jekyll said, opening the door in front of them. The room it opened onto was clearly the one in the turret. Someone- with a sense of humor, she thought- had decorated the round chamber in an Egyptian theme, with plenty of beige and tan broken up with vivid, jewel-toned splashes of color. However, there were touches of Indian influence, making her think that Nemo had had a hand in the decorating.

"Whaddya think?" Sawyer prompted.

She turned to look at her friends, touched by their thoughtfulness. "You people," she said, her face completely devoid of emotion, "are completely nuts." Then she grinned broadly. "It's great."

"The roof outside is pretty flat," Sawyer said brightly. "And you can reach it from the window, so you can just fly in if you want."

"And there is a workroom on this floor set aside for you," Mina added.

Daria looked around at the members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, feeling a little overwhelmed by the enthusiastic welcome. She never got a greeting like this at the Tau'ka's hidden base on Verris. Tau'ka rarely had large families, and with her parents dead, her traitorous brothers in hiding, and only one or two close relatives, she had never been a part of a family like this eclectic bunch. In fact, she could claim a bare handful of friends back at the base- her cousin, the Healer Nibor Noclaf; Vader Skywalker; and a couple of others. There, she was well-known, but was a bit more notorious as a fighter and undercover agent than she was popular. It was a very different experience, being with people who wanted her among them, who had missed her, and were so certain that she would return that they had gone through the trouble of setting up a room for her among them.

"Daria, what's wrong?" Jekyll asked in alarm. He gently touched the wet trails on her face.

"Nothing," she said, wiping her face dry. "It's just… you guys are the best."

"Well, we knew _that_," Skinner said cheerfully.

The thief's causal answer prompted a laugh out of her. "No, seriously, you're the greatest. Home's nothing like this."

"Well, then maybe this should be your home, seeing as you like it here," Sawyer said.

Daria paused, then shrugged. "I may be able to work that. I do need to talk to all of you, however. It's pretty important."

Nemo nodded and herded them down the stairs to the meeting room.


	2. Invitations

AN: I'm thrilled to have such wonderful readers! Here's this week's chapter!

Chapter Two: Invitations

The meeting room was decorated in a manner similar to the false meeting room that M had used, under the Albion Museum. A long table surrounded by chairs dominated the space, and bookshelves full of books and files took up much of the wall space. One corner of the room had been set up as kind of communications center- Daria recognized the telephone and telegraph systems from her previous visit to Earth.

Sawyer sat himself down at the head of the table, with Mina at his right and Captain Nemo on the left. Skinner, as was almost to be expected, swiped the seat next to the vampiress. Jekyll held out the chair next to Nemo for Daria, who sat. The doctor then took his place next to the Tau'ka

"Alright then, what's the news, Daria?" Sawyer asked.

Daria sat a little straighter in her seat as her fellow League members looked at her. "In a couple of weeks, the annual Freedom Day celebration will be taking place at the Verris base," she told them.

"Freedom Day? What's that?" Skinner wanted to know.

"It's a commemoration of the day when the Tau'ka killed the System Lord Hecate," she explained. "The one who created us and kept us enslaved. Traditionally, it's also the day where we officially meet with potential new allies for the first time."

"You mean you only meet people one day a year?" Sawyer asked. "That seems kind of silly."

"The Council-and the people- _officially_ meet new representatives during the celebration. No real relations and negotiations can begin until allies are introduced to the Tau'ka at large. Freedom Day is just a convenient day for that introduction- nearly all of the Tau'ka attend, except for agents in the field, or the Shadow Agents in deep cover."

Mina frowned. "What does that have to do with us?" she wanted to know.

"I gave a very good report of you during my debriefing," Daria said. "The Council was impressed, and would like to meet you and perhaps give you some sort of recognition. If they do, it would mean that I would probably be allowed to stay here- Europe already has three Shadow Agents, but nobody who is active."

"Hang on," Jekyll interrupted, looking confused. "'Shadow Agent'? What's that?"

Daria winced. "Sorry about that. Tau'ka Intelligence has two kinds of field agent- Shadow and Special. Special Agents are like me and Sawyer- we go in when we have a mission, poke around, do our job, and get out. However, Shadow Agents are assigned to a world or an area of one. They live with the populace, learn all the customs, and are essentially like any civilian on the street. They collect information, report to the Council when there's any trouble going on, and assist and advise Special Agents who come in to take care of a situation- they're the local experts. They aren't allowed to interfere with anything, because it takes a long time to set up their identities."

The humans looked at one another. "So you are saying," Nemo said slowly, "that there are three more of your people on Earth collecting and passing information to your superiors?"

"Just in England and Europe," Daria replied. "There's also a couple covering Asia, two or three in Africa, one in Australia, and five in the American continents, I think. Earth has the largest number of Shadow Agents assigned to it- more than any other world we work on."

"Why so many?" Skinner asked.

The Tau'ka bit her lip nervously, wondering if she had gone too far. But there was no way to escape the skeptical looks her peers were giving her now. "Because Earth is a part of the galaxy at large," she said at last. "There are plenty of people who would love to conquer it- it is the original homeworld of all humans in the galaxy-"

"There are humans on other _worlds_?" Nemo asked, his dark eyes large with surprise. "How is that possible?"

"Remember me telling you about Hecate- the one who created my people?"

Her teammates nodded.

"Hecate was one of a race called the Goa'uld. They took over Earth thousands of years ago and exported humans to colony worlds- like the slave trade. The humans of Earth- the Tau'ri, we call you- overthrew their Goa'uld overlords and kicked them off-planet. The Goa'uld were the basis for many of the ancient gods."

Jekyll nodded. She'd told him all of this before, but the others had only gotten a very abbreviated version that didn't go into the existence of human colonies on other planets.

"Anyway," Daria continued. "Earth was one of the few Goa'uld-controlled worlds that got rid of its suppressers. That makes you Tau'ri very special. There are prophecies among my people that indicate that the Tau'ri will become pivotal in overthrowing the Goa'uld for good within the next century or so. My people are also working towards defeating the Goa'uld, and so we've been keeping an eye on you for centuries. Quietly, of course. The dozen Shadow Agents stationed here keep the Council informed of any attempts to stop your advancement."

"Because if we advance, these Goa'uld of yours get their collective rears kicked," Sawyer concluded.

Daria nodded. "Exactly. There's been a couple of close calls- we think one of their agents instigated the Dark Ages in Europe, for instance. Otherwise, we've been lucky. But as the deadline approaches, we expect more trouble to crop up."

"Like your brothers?" Skinner asked.

She shook her head. "The Black Hawks had their own agenda, but the results would have been the same. No Tau'ri, no one to contend with the Goa'uld."

"Okay then," Sawyer said. "Your Council wants to meet us."

"Yes. They were impressed and since you've been established to stop trouble on this world, your goals and the Tau'ka's' are the same. If we're lucky, the Council will recognize the League as an ally and will allow you to be able to draw on some of our resources if needed. Recognition will also allow for a Special Agent to be assigned to the group full-time, and frankly, I fully intend for that agent to be _me_. I like humans, and I like you five in particular." At this Jekyll and Skinner both grinned. "Obviously, we can't reveal ourselves to the world at large-"

"Heavens, no!" Mina exclaimed.

"- but we as a League can probably inform a few selected world leaders. The heads of the America, British, and Indian governments makes sense, once you consider your own nationalities."

Her companions nodded in agreement. Then Skinner brought up a crucial point. "'Ow do we get there?"

Daria grinned. "Someone is coming to give us a ride," she said.

"Just think of it," Mina said wonderingly. "We'll be going to another _world_. No modern human has ever done that."

"No one ever thought there might be life on other worlds, either," Sawyer pointed out. "Except for that one author, whatever his name was."

"Wells," Jekyll supplied. "H. G. Wells."

"Yeah. Him."

Daria leaned back in her chair. "So, is there anything I missed?"

"We've been invited to Lord Alderscroft's All Hollow's Eve party," Mina said. "That takes place three days from now."

"Yippee," the Tau'ka said. She sounded rather less than thrilled at the idea.

"The invitation does request all of us," Nemo said.

She winced. "I don't think I have anything to wear," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it," Mina said. "I'll help you with that."


	3. Costumes and Dances

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Aiden and her crazy Cockney friends.

Chapter Three: Costumes and Dances

"I look," Daria said, glowering at her reflection in the mirror, "ridiculous."

"You were, as I recall, the one who vetoed the Egyptian queen costume," Mina pointed out as she assisted the Tau'ka with the finer points of her outfit.

"And I'm starting to regret that," she replied. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to get the garment to loosen up a little. "I wish I'd remembered that you are a good deal narrower in the shoulders than I am. And you're the one who could be the professional beauty if she'd wished, not me."

The deep blue gown she'd borrowed from Mina was pretty in its own way, but it was not to Daria's taste. The close-fitted bodice and sleeves were high style at the moment, as were the long sweeping skirts that threatened to trip her at every step. It was too narrow in the shoulders for her, and as far as she was concerned, the blue was exactly the wrong shade for her auburn hair and gray-green eyes. It suited Mina perfectly, of course, but Mina wasn't the one who needed to wear it.

"Hold still," the vampiress ordered as she began to apply cosmetics to Daria's face. The Tau'ka tried not to wrinkle her nose as the fine powders tickled it. She'd always been prone to sneezing. "You look wonderful."

Daria raised an eyebrow, prompting an admonishing glare from Mina. "What's the phrase used here? 'Enough to make a cat laugh'? How am I supposed to walk in this getup, much less dance?"

"I believe Dr. Jekyll likes blue."

The Tau'ka reddened. "Low, Mina," she muttered. "Very low."

Mina merely smiled innocently. "At least you can breathe in it." She set the cosmetics aside and added a few touches to Daria's hair. "Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do with this," she said. "It's a bit short for anything elaborate."

"Good," Daria said firmly. "If it's long enough to do anything elaborate with, it's long enough for someone to yank on in a fight."

"Most women here don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"Most women here aren't intelligence operatives. I have slightly different priorities."

The vampires actually laughed. "You fit in very well, Daria," she said. "There are times when I forget that you aren't from Earth."

"That's good," the Tau'ka pointed out. "It means I'm doing my job well. Are we done yet?"

"Yes." Mina let her stand up and examine her reflection in the mirror. Daria looked herself over.

"It'll do," she said finally. She followed Mina out of her room and into the upper floor of the library, where the male members of the League were waiting.

The four men looked up from their conversation as Mina and Daria entered. Startled expressions marked their faces, and Skinner went so far as to whistle in amazement. This prompted Sawyer to sharply elbow him in the ribs. The reaction didn't entirely surprise Daria- Mina was stunning, after all, in a dark green gown that accented her eyes and hair. It was a far cry from her usual severe black. The young American stood and offered his arm to Mina, who took it, smiling. "Are you ready to go, my lady?" he asked with a broad grin.

Jekyll approached Daria, offering his own arm. "You look, ah, really nice," he stammered shyly. "Shall we?"

She blushed a little at the compliment, unused to being told she was pretty. She had almost forgotten that he'd never seen her in a dress before- she'd always worn her preferred outfit of shirt, vest, trousers, and boots on the League's mission to Venice and Mongolia. "Thank you," she said with a pleased smile. "You do too." She accepted his offered arm, raising an eyebrow at Skinner as they passed him. The thief was actually dressed up for once in a black suit that seemed to be the standard formal wear for Victorian men. The suit did seem oddly familiar, though. "I think he raided your wardrobe, Henry."

Jekyll glanced at Skinner. "He did. He didn't have anything appropriate and Captain Nemo is shorter than he is."

"Ah. That's alright, then. Frankly, he'd look ridiculous in anything Nemo likes."

The captain raised an eyebrow upon hearing that. His outfit was a more ornate version of his everyday uniform, although it was white and gold today rather than his usual blue-and-silver.

"Not that you look ridiculous, Captain," Daria said smoothly. "But you have to admit, your style wouldn't suit Skinner."

"It would not," Nemo agreed. "Patel has the automobile ready for us outside."

"I thought Sawyer blew it up."

Skinner grinned. "The Cap'n 'ere 'ad another one stashed away," he said.

_They never cease to amaze me,_ Daria thought with a smile as she let Jekyll escort her outside.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Daria had never had the opportunity to go to a Tau'ri party before, and her first impression was 'Formal. Very formal." The celebration was held at Lord Alderscroft's home, and she estimated that there were nearly a hundred guests all told. She looked around the ball room, which was decorated with a distinct autumn theme, using liberal amounts of orange, brown, and black. A footman at the entrance to the large chamber had announced the League as they had entered, although he had announced Daria as an 'escort' instead of by her real name. When she'd frowned in confusion, Jekyll had quietly told her that they had not had enough time to get her officially added to the guest list. "But you are one of us," he'd added, "And you have every right to be here with me- us."

The League had split up once they'd gotten inside, each to their own conversations. Predictably, Sawyer had headed right for the food. Nemo had found what seemed to be an interesting conversation with a dark-haired man wearing a checked neck cloth- Daria had overheard something about traveling around the world in eighty days on a bet. Skinner, true to his own nature, had found a group of young ladies and was flirting. Mina had been asked to dance practically the minute Sawyer had wandered off, leaving Daria and Jekyll standing off to one side.

"Remind me what the point of these gatherings are?" Daria murmured.

Jekyll shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I never was much for this type of thing."

A man in his late thirties with a weather-worn face approached them cautiously and gave a slight bow. "Captain Peter Scott," he said pleasantly. "May I have the pleasure of a dance, miss? If the gentleman here doesn't object?" he added with a glance at Jekyll. Jekyll frowned slightly, then gave a small shrug.

Feeling a little nervous, Daria accepted Scott's proffered hand. The sailor (for that he was- his very being screamed 'the sea' to her) led her to the dance floor as the musicians struck up a waltz.

"I apologize for being forward, Miss," Scott said. "I had to get away from the matchmakers." He indicated a group of matronly women with a jerk of his head. "A confirmed bachelor such as myself has to stay on his toes."

Daria smiled. "Forwardness forgiven, Captain Scott. My name is Daria Noclaf, and I too know the horrors of matchmaking elders."

Scott's eyes flicked towards Jekyll, who was watching the pair carefully. She shook her head. "No, not him," she said.

"I see. You dance well, Miss Noclaf."

That prompted a laugh out of her. "Not really, especially considering the fact that I think I just stepped on your foot."

He grinned broadly. "So much for polite conversation, then? I hate parties."

"I can't say I'm hugely fond of them myself."

"I only come because my twin makes me."

Daria blinked. Twins were rare among the Tau'ka, so she always had an interest in them. "You have a twin?"

Scot's mouth twitched in a slight grin. "Well, Peter Amsley's not really my twin," he said. "We just call him that because his name is Peter and because we're both Water Masters."

She frowned. "Water Masters?"

He looked confused. "Yes, Water Masters… oh, oh dear. You're not an Elemental Mage then, are you?"

The Tau'ka shook her head. "I came with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. What are Elemental Mages?"

Her dance partner glanced around. "Perhaps I shouldn't-"

He was rescued from having to answer by the ending of the dance. As soon as the last notes had died, Jekyll crossed over to them. Scott bowed slightly and walked off, leaving the two League members.

"Excellent timing," she said dryly.

"What?"

"Oh, not you," she added hastily. "Captain Scott was just about to explain something when the music ended. Something about Elemental Mages."

"Never heard of them," Jekyll said.

_No clue what you're talking about,_ Hyde added.

"See?" Jekyll said. "We could ask the others later. Now," he added, sweeping a bow of his own. "May I claim the next dance, Miss Noclaf?"

Daria curtsied, ignoring Hyde's whoop of laughter and comment of _He finally got a spine! Never thought I'd see the day!_ "Be warned- I've been known to step on feet."

"Then it is a good thing I'm wearing sturdy shoes," he replied, grinning.

She paused, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Henry?" she demanded.

He smiled weakly. "Tom, Skinner, and the crew have a bet going on whether or not you'll dance with me," he explained. "Mr. Patel has put the odds as being against me, I'm afraid."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" From his place by Mina, Sawyer caught the Tau'ka's glare and grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. "And I suppose the kid's betting for you?"

Jekyll glanced at the young American and nodded.

"Then I accept. Of course, I would have accepted even if I didn't know about the matchmakers." A sly smile spread across her face. "What do you think the odds are of the kid trying to kiss Mina before we go home?"

"She would probably bite him. But I think that Mr. Patel would be the one to ask about that."

"Between you and me, I'd say half a pound he does."

_That's all? Sissy._

"Edward!"

Hyde ignored him. _Full pound says he chickens out, Daria._

"And how am I supposed to gamble with you?"

_I'm sure you could find a way._

Jekyll went bright red. "Sh-shall we?" he stammered.

Daria had never been fond of dancing. She always felt like an idiot. It wasn't that she didn't know how, or was bad at it; she had just never liked it. It didn't help that the person who had taught her most of the Tau'ri dances she knew had later tried to kill her.

But dancing with Jekyll was entirely different from her previous experiences. She felt more relaxed then she'd ever been, calmer, freer.

"You were saying about stepping on feet?" Jekyll said quietly. "I don't know why you were protesting- you're wonderful."

It was Daria's turn to blush. "Thank you."

The Tau'ka had a saying. It went "There are two times when you dance your best. When you are alone, and when you and the one you dance with feel you are alone." Daria had never given that saying much credence before.

She did now. It was just her, and Jekyll, and the music.

When the music ended, she felt a vague sense of disappointment. She sighed.

Jekyll blinked, as if he couldn't quite believe the dance was over. "Wow," he said, sounding a little out-of-breath. "That was-"

"Incredible?"

"Yes."

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Daria saw Sawyer march up to Skinner and stick out his hand. The invisible thief looked over to where Daria and Jekyll stood, grimaced, then dug in his pocket and put something in Sawyer's hand. She grinned.

_Ask Mina to dance!_ she called to the American. _Don't make me lose to Edward! _ He jumped slightly, looked from her to Mina, and then nodded to Daria, grinning.

"Why don't I get us something to drink?" Jekyll asked.

They split up, Jekyll to find drinks, Daria to find seats. She picked a spot where she could keep an eye on Skinner, Sawyer, and Mina and was pleased to note that the American had convinced Mina to take a turn around the dance floor. They were good together- Sawyer all gallant-looking and Mina a vision of grace and beauty. The vampiress caught her eye and winked. Daria waved back cheerfully. She would have to collect from Hyde later if this kept up.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

A young man with light brown hair and brilliant blue-green eyes behind a pair of round spectacles had approached her seat.

"Yes?" she replied.

He glanced around briefly, as if wanting to make certain they weren't being overheard. "I saw that you came with the members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," he said softly, drawing nearer. Daria raised an eyebrow at his proximity. He didn't seem to be the type she would label as 'dangerous'- rather, he seemed more nervous than anything else. "I need to talk with one of them."

The eyebrow climbed a little higher. "You've found one," she said dryly. "Last time I checked, I was a member in full standing."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You? A-"

"A woman? Yes."

He seemed to turn that over in his mind for a moment. Daria had evidently caught the young man off-guard.

"What do you need to talk to the League about?"

He thought it over a second longer, then straightened. "My name is Jason Fisher," he said in a quiet voice. "Elemental Master of Water."

Daria frowned. That was the third time she'd heard a reference to 'Elemental Masters' that evening. "Go on… actually, if you could wait a moment… Mr. Skinner!"

The thief in question had broken out into an off-key, drunken warble. The people nearest to him began to back away slowly, eyeing him distastefully. The Tau'ka pushed through them, reaching Skinner about the same time as Nemo did.

"I was under the impression that someone was supposed to be keeping an eye on him," Nemo growled.

"So was I," she replied. She clapped a hand over Skinner's mouth. "That's enough singing now, Skinner," she hissed in his ear. "What did you get into?"

"Dunno…" he said dreamily through her hand. "Tasted really good though… you're really pre'y Daria…"

"Let's get you outside," she said firmly. Nemo confiscated the glass Skinner still clutched with some difficulty, owing to the fact that the thief had a death grip on it.

"No! Mine… tastes really good… shiny…"

"You can have the shiny back at headquarters," Daria told him, uncomfortably aware of people staring at them. This called for a strategic 'advance to the rear'- Tau'ka never retreated. "Let's _go_."

"M'kay…"

Sawyer and Mina came over to run interference at Daria's call as she and Captain Nemo firmly guided Skinner out. The trio passed Jekyll, carrying a pair of glasses, near the door. He frowned worriedly at them.

"What happened?"

Skinner took the opportunity to sing another chorus.

"Oh."

"This calls for a strategic retreat," Nemo said. "Dr. Jekyll?"

"I'll take care of it." He turned to leave.

"Henry!" Daria hissed. "If you run into a young man by the name of Jason Fisher, tell him to come by the mansion. He had something he wanted to tell us."

Jekyll nodded. "I'll take care of it." He headed back into the ballroom.

Tau'ka and captain hauled Skinner out to the car where Patel was waiting for them.

"The others will be joining us shortly," Nemo told his second in command. The younger man nodded and helped them get Skinner settled inside.

The second generation of the 'Nemomobile', as they jokingly called it, was a fair bit larger than its predecessor. This one had two sets of seats in the back compartment, three facing forward and three back. With much cajoling, Mina and Daria managed to pin Skinner in between them in the forward-facing seats as Sawyer and Jekyll took the rear-facing ones. Nemo, as was his wont, sat in the front passenger seat.

Their resident thief was entirely out of it. Grinning stupidly, he looked at Mina. "You're really purty, Mina," he said dreamily. "Can I kiss you?"

Mina raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak, Sawyer leaped to her defense. "Of course not! She'd rather kiss me!"

The vampiress's piercing green gaze went to the brash American. "Neither of you is going to kiss me," she said in a tone that said the matter was closed. To prove her point, she leaned forward and gave Jekyll a quick peck on the cheek. The doctor went beet red and glanced guiltily at Daria.

The Tau'ka shrugged, although she gave Mina a pointed look. Her people were a lot less reserved than the Victorians, and she knew Mina was just 'pulling tails', as her people said, but she had her limits, after all.

Neatly rebuffed, Skinner turned to Daria. "Daria," he said conversationally, although he seemed to be swaying a bit. "You're really purty. Can I kiss you?"

"You most certainly may not!" Jekyll cut in hotly.

The thief blinked blearily at him. "I wasn't asking you…"

"My answer would have been the same," Daria informed him before proving her point in the same manner Mina had. But she wasn't quite so quick about it.

Jekyll went redder than ever.

"Nemo…" Skinner began.

"No."


	4. Old Friends and New Places

Chapter Four: Old Friends and New Places

Daria sat perched on the railing that surrounded the _Nautilus's_ upper deck, glorying in the feel of a proper wind against her face. It was two days after the All Hallows Eve party, and the _Nautilus _was taking the League to a designated rendezvous point in the northern Atlantic Ocean. All six of them were taking advantage of the fine – if slightly chilly- weather to get a little air and sun before their week-long trip to Verris.

"How soon will your friend be here?" Nemo asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. And there's no guarantee that our pilot will be a friend of mine, Captain. Most likely, we'll get picked up by someone doing a cargo run in the area, although it is entirely possible that the Council will send a courier vessel. It all depends on who is in the area and what the situation is."

The captain nodded and went over to chastise Skinner and Sawyer. From what Daria could see, it seemed as if the League's two jokers were engaging in a spitting contest over the side of the _Nautilus_.

Their contest was interrupted by more than just the intimidating Nemo, however. A brilliant beam of white light shot down from the sky, and with a loud, metallic whirring sound, a set of seven giant metal rings slid down the beam. The light flared so brightly that the League members had to look away from it. There was another whirring sound, then the rings vanished and the light faded.

Daria blinked to clear her vision, then stared at the figure that had been deposited by the ring transport system. The Tau'ka whooped with laughter and rushed to him. "Vader!"

Her friend and battle companion of several harrowing adventures caught her up and swung her around, a broad grin on his scarred face. "How have you been, Scarface?" she asked in rapid Goa'uld. "And explain to me just _why_ you weren't on-base when I was there two weeks ago?"

"It's good to see you too, Dhar'ya," he said in carefully pronounced English. She stared up at him in surprise.

"When did you pick up English?"

"About a week after you left," Vader replied. "There will be plenty of time to get caught up when we're on our way. Are these your new friends?"

She could have smacked herself on her forehead for getting carried away. "Yes, they are." She turned to the League and began pointing out the various members, switching back to English as she did so. "Vader, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This is Captain Nemo, Commander-creator of the _Nautilus_; Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker, chemist and vampiress; over there in the hat and coat is Rodney Skinner, so-called 'gentleman thief', and with him is Special Agent Tom Sawyer of the American Secret Service, marksmen, de facto leader and resident cheer squad. And this," she added, drawing Jekyll forward, "Is Doctor Henry Jekyll, our medic, with his alternate personality Edward Hyde, the League's all-around heavy damage inflictor." Vader nodded, clearly putting faces to names as Daria rattled them off briskly.

The Tau'ka then turned to the League. "This is my good friend, Force Adept Vader Skywalker, warrior, mechanic, and pilot."

The humans nodded, or touched their hats, depending on their personal preferences. Sawyer strolled right up and offered Vader a hand. "You're a friend of Daria's?" he asked. "Pleased to meet ya."

Vader accepted the offered hand and shook it. Sawyer's eyes widened at the strength of the man's grip. He made a mental note to ask Daria where she'd met this intimidating fellow. Daria saw the look of surprise and remembered that she had failed to warn Sawyer about Vader's artificial arm.

"What's a 'Force Adept'?" Skinner asked. Vader gazed at the invisible thief, his piercing blue eyes unreadable. 

"It is what I am," he said cryptically.

Daria did smack her forehead. "Sorry, Skinner," she said. "He likes messing with people's heads."

"That I do," Vader affirmed. "Now, if the lot of you would go and get any luggage you might have?"

They scattered, heading for the hatch that led into the interior of the _Nautilus_. Jekyll, the last in line for the ladder, stopped in his tracks as Vader said, "Doctor Jekyll? A word with you?"

_Now what did you do?_ Hyde quipped.

Jekyll walked over to where Vader stood by the railing, feeling apprehensive. When the other man turned to look at him, he was uncomfortably reminded of a mouse caught in the merciless gaze of a hawk. Hyde chuckled at his fearful reaction.

Vader folded his arms across his chest. "So," he said. He had a mid-range voice that had a faint rasp to it, as if some long-ago accident had damaged his throat. Jekyll suddenly recognized what the numerous scars criss-crossing the man's face and neck were from.

They were burn scars. At some point Vader had been horribly burned. Jekyll recalled having to tend Skinner after his encounter with one of M's armored soldiers that had been armed with a flamethrower. In comparison to Vader, Skinner had gotten a bad sunburn.

_That must explain why he wears those gloves,_ he thought. Vader wore a leather tunic-vest and long-sleeved shirt, and his arms were covered by a pair of long gloves, all in either dark brown or black. On one shoulder was a badge of some kind, a glowing sword-like object over a cog, set on a field that was half-gray, half-white. The whole device was ringed in black.

"Y-yes?" Jekyll stammered nervously.

_So much for the spine…_Hyde muttered.

Vader's gaze intensified to the point where even Hyde started to feel a little spooked. There was an odd sense of 'sheer power' around this man. "I understand that you have some feelings for Dhar'ya, Doctor Jekyll."

His eyes widened in surprise. How had he known?

"I…., well… I mean… you and she aren't… are you?" he stammered weakly.

Vader shook his head. "Of course not. I simply wish to make something clear," he went on. "Dhar'ya and I are very close. I owe her a great deal, and I consider her- at risk of sounding cliché- something of a sister. Towards this end, I will give you one warning. Hurt her, and you _will_ regret it."

Jekyll swallowed hard. For a moment, he thought he saw another figure in Vader's place- a tall, armored figure dressed entirely in black, with a black metal death-mask covering its features. A moment later, the image was gone, but its memory sent a chill down his spine. He had no doubt that Vader was entirely serious. Who was this man, really? "That was never my intention, sir," he said, forcing himself to speak without tripping over the words or fiddling with his pocket watch.

The scarred man contemplated him for a short while longer, then nodded, his gaze no longer quite so discomforting. "Good," he said with a slight smile. "You seem to be a decent individual, and Dhar'ya likes you. I would hate to have to kill you."

Jekyll wasn't entirely certain what to say to that. At least he wasn't being scrutinized with that raptorial gaze anymore. He turned to leave.

Then he paused and turned back. "Mr. Skywalker…" he began.

Vader raised an amused eyebrow. " 'Vader' is fine. Or 'sir'. If you feel you absolutely must be formal, than 'Adept Skywalker' will serve."

"Adept Skywalker, then." Jekyll took a deep breath. "Does Daria have any, ah, male relatives?"

The other man frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, apart from her father, as I was told he was dead, and her brothers-"

"Definitely leave those two off the list."

"Is there anyone?"

He thought for a moment. "Her cousin, Nibor Noclaf. He is a healer, and the son of her mother's sister. Why do you want to know?"

Jekyll shifted nervously. "I don't know about any traditions the Tau'ka have," he said. "But here, a man must ask permission from the nearest male relative before he courts a woman." There. He'd said it.

The eyebrow rose higher. "I see," Vader said "You are serious." At his mute nod of response, Daria's friend smiled. "I'm afraid Nibor would fall over laughing if you asked him, and then, once he picked himself off of the floor, he would tell you to go ask Dhar'ya yourself. The Tau'ka, from what I've seen, aren't nearly as formal as either of our societies. I believe they use some system of courting-tokens to signify their intent."

"You aren't Tau'ka?" Jekyll asked in surprise.

Vader smiled and shook his head. "I didn't even know they existed until about three years ago. I'm human- as much as you are."

"Oh,"

"Go get your gear, Doctor."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"That was amazing!" Sawyer exclaimed after he'd been ringed up to the ship Vader had flown to Earth. "Can we do it again?"

Vader smiled, recalling a little boy who had once reacted much the same way his first time onboard a starship. "Not now, Sawyer," he said. "Dhar'ya will point you towards the passenger quarters." He waved a hand and Sawyer's luggage flew away from the ring platform and settled alongside the wall. "Get out of the way so I can bring Nemo and Skinner up."

The _Tern_ was a small transport capable of carrying up to twenty people. It was about eighty feet from nose to stern, and was moderately luxurious for a craft of its size. Of Kelownian design, it did not have the pyramidal shape of most Goa'uld built ships. And unlike most transport vessels, the _Tern_ was armed, and it was very fast.

That was why Vader had picked it.

He finished transporting the remaining League members to the _Tern_'s ring chamber, enjoying their awestruck looks as they examined their new surroundings. Well, they were nearly all awestruck. He had the distinct impression that the ring system had made Skinner a little queasy, and had sent the thief in the direction of the nearest 'fresher station.

Nemo, on the other hand, immediately moved towards the nearest console and began examining it intently. Vader watched the man amusedly, until Nemo showed signs of being about to push the button that would open the airlock.

"I wouldn't push that if I were you," Vader warned. Nemo jerked his hand back and looked up at Vader, curiosity lighting up his dark eyes.

"Why?" he asked. "What is the purpose of that control?"

"The airlock control."

The _Nautilus_'s captain frowned as Daria poked her head in. 

"Oh, he's right," she said, seeing the panel Nemo was standing by. "You really don't want to touch that, Captain. Are you familiar with what pure vacuum can do to objects containing liquid?" When Nemo nodded she went on, her face completely deadpan. "It just so happens that we are beyond Earth's atmosphere, and space is nearly pure vacuum. So, unless you really want to determine just how long it would take for all of our blood to boil out of our skins…"

Nemo went remarkably pale and immediately turned to studying the Goa'uld symbol on the airlock control so he would recognize it when he saw it and therefore not be tempted to touch it. 

Vader left for the _Tern_'s bridge to get them started on their journey while Daria summoned the rest of the League for a meeting. The Tau'ka smiled as she saw the amazed looks on their faces as the ship began to move. She strongly suspected that, if they had been any younger, there might have been a few squabbles for the best spots by the viewports as they each tried to get a better view when Vader pulled the ship out of orbit. As it was, there was some use of elbows.

"It's so beautiful," Mina said, awestruck. "All those stars… you can't see nearly as many from the ground."

"I don't see why you want to work anywhere else, Daria," Sawyer said.

"I prefer to fly myself," Daria told him. "And it's not all pretty stars and great views. It's dangerous up in space. For one, there's no air out there. One hole in the hull and we lose all the air in here."

Jekyll moved slightly away from the viewport. 

"Now, if you're all done gawking…" She waited until the humans grudgingly turned away from the viewport before continuing. "There are a few things you need to be aware of, both about star travel and what to expect among the Tau'ka. Firstly," she pointed towards the control panel by the door. "Do not touch that. That opens the airlock and, if not done properly, will kill us all." Daria gave Skinner a hard look, and he contrived to look innocent. "Galley is open at all time to whoever thinks they can cook. Help yourself, but be careful with the protein in all the colors of the rainbow. It's temperamental and doesn't taste very good if you don't prepare it correctly. No one goes into the engine room or the bridge without either myself or Vader."

"Why?" Sawyer asked. He looked a little put out.

"Vader's rules. He's protective of anything he's flying. Do you want to argue with him?"

The American shook his head hurriedly.

"Right. Gun turrets and the infirmary are also off-limits. Everywhere else is open. There's a game-board in the common area that I can program for whatever you like. We should be there in a few days, depending on how many times we have to backtrack."

"Why would we have to backtrack?" Mina asked.

"So nothing follows us home," Vader called from the bridge. "The Tau'ka are so picky about what they let you keep." There was a note of amusement in his rough voice.

Daria glared at her friend in mock-outrage. "It's so we don't have any Goa'uld spies following us to the base."

"Tha' would be bad, woudn'it?" Skinner said.

She sighed. "Yes, it would. Now, the other thing- courtesy."

The invisible man immediately pulled Mina into a hug and said, "Wha' about it?" Mina pushed him away with a long-suffering sigh.

Daria flopped down into a seat. "Unfortunately, as you all know, many Tau'ka have certain, ah…"

"Xenophobic tendencies?" Jekyll prompted.

"More like racist. Too many of my kind look upon humans as a lesser species."

"But I thought your kind had been intermarrying with humans for centuries," Mina said.

"That's true," Daria agreed. "But then you get into the whole 'pure-blood' thing, and then it gets really messy."

"What are you?" Sawyer inquired. The Tau'ka mumbled something the others didn't catch. "Sorry?" he added.

"Pure-blooded Tau'ka," she repeated, more loudly. "And it's embarrassing how some of the others act. I'll apologize now for anything they might cause. It isn't pretty, but it's there, and you all have to be aware of that. I think I can work the Council around, but the general populace is likely to cause issues. To minimize that, be polite." She stood and scrutinized her companions. "Henry, Mina, and Nemo should get by without any difficulty, and I'm not too worried about the kid." 

Sawyer bristled a bit at the nickname as Daria locked eyes with Skinner. "But _you_ had better watch it. Now, there is one specific point I want to make. Bowing."

"What about it?" Sawyer asked.

She gestured to Jekyll. "Henry, if you would bow, please?"

The doctor frowned but complied. Before he had inclined his torso halfway, Daria stopped him. "Henry here has just executed a textbook example of 'How to get a Tau'ka to Challenge You to a Death Duel'."

Jekyll straightened up in surprise. "W-what?" he yelped. "Death duel? How?"

The Tau'ka imitated his interrupted bow, emphasizing the way he had held one arm behind his back. "Many Tau'ka carry a weapon of some kind at the small of their backs," she said, demonstrating with a short knife none of them had known she was carrying until that moment. "Bowing this manner is tantamount to threatening to pull a weapon on the person you're speaking to. It also implies that they are cowardly, disloyal, _and_ traitorous, because they would use the hidden weapon rather than directly challenging you up front."

The doctor gulped as he thought of all the times he had greeted Daria in just that manner.

_Smooth, Henry_, Hyde told him. Daria put her blade away and patted his arm consolingly. She couldn't blame him- he didn't know.

"Now, since I don't want to see any of you in the Dueling Arena, I suggest that you perform all bows with your arms to the sides. If you're greeting someone on the Council, it's permissible to fold one arm across the waist. Don't greet anyone else like that, unless you see me do it first."

Skinner raised his hand. "'Ow are we going to talk to your folks?" he asked. "Seeing as we don't speak Tau'ka-ese." 

"Translators," Daria replied. She pulled a small device out of her pocket. "They're only one-way, though. You stick this part in your ear and it'll automatically translate Goa'uld to English."

"And when we wish to respond?" Mina pointed out.

"Well, most Tau'ka are Communications Telepaths, or True Telepaths. They'll be able to 'read' what you say as you think it. The Empaths will be able to read associated emotions, and we have a few Translators who will be able to pick up on English _very_ quickly. About ninety-seven percent of the population has one or more of these abilities."

"And the ones that do not?" Jekyll asked.

"I'm not the only Tau'ka who speaks English, and any who don't will wear their own translators." she replied. "But on that note, it would be best if you try to keep Hyde as quiet as possible while we're there. We can't run the risk of him saying anything… unfortunate."

The doctor nodded. When Daria asked if there were any more questions, the others all shook their heads, although Nemo asked to look more closely at the translator. She handed the small device to him and let the others go.

_This may be an interesting trip._


	5. Not Quite 'To Infinity and Beyond'

Chapter Five: Not Quite 'To Infinity and Beyond'

Chapter Five: Not Quite 'To Infinity and Beyond'

Captain Nemo had seen many wondrous and beautiful things on his journeys- his homeland of India, the sunken ruins of Atlantis, undersea volcanoes, and so much more. He had though he would never see anything that would compare to the beauty of the ocean- of a realm that was, undeniably, his. Now, he saw something that, while it might not be as beautiful as the sea, came close.

No modern human had seen the stars like he was seeing them now.

From his position by the porthole (or 'viewport', as Vader had called it,), Nemo could see the vast expanse of space spread out before him, reaching into infinity. The stars were strewn across it, like tiny diamonds, only partially obscured by the swirling blue and violet light that indicated that they were in what Daria had called 'hyperspace'.

_An ocean of light and dark, and we now sail upon it._

He tore his gaze from the viewport and returned to his earlier activity, that of inspecting every inch of the _Tern_ and trying to get a feel for how she worked.

Nemo's exploration eventually took him up towards the bridge. He paused at the entrance, peering in, itching to study the alien controls and technology. The bridge was the brain and heart of all ships, the place where everything happened. Lights of various colors blinked on innumerable panels, mimicking the stars outside.

Vader sat in a cushioned seat on the starboard side, apparently engrossed in the contents of the screen on a small device he held. "Can I help you, Captain?" he asked without looking up.

"My apologies, Adept Skywalker," Nemo said. "I did not mean to intrude."

The scarred man finally looked up. "You weren't. Come in." He indicated another cushioned seat, this one situated in front of a bank of lit panels on the port side of the ship.

Nemo took the offered seat. "I must admit, you and Daria seem a most unlikely pair of friends. How did you meet her?"

Vader set aside the device and gazed out the viewport. "She was right about your dislike of beating around the bush," he said pensively. "I hope you have time for a long story."

The man's story was, to put it mildly, strange. A slave, raised on a backwater, desert-covered planet called 'Tatooine', who won his freedom and left to be trained as a Jedi Knight. He was sketchy on what exactly a Jedi was, but Nemo concluded that they were some sort of gifted guardians, rather like an order of warrior-monks, who relied upon and drew power from some mysterious 'Force'. Vader spoke of the men who had discovered him, a high ranking Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was originally supposed to be Qui-Gon's next student, but the Jedi Master had fallen in a duel against one of the Jedi's enemies, a sort of antithesis order called the 'Sith'. Vader, then known as 'Anakin', became Obi-Wan's apprentice as part of Qui-Gon's dying wish. Ten years after that, an immense civil war broke out, with entire planets arrayed against each other. Around that time, he went against one of the Jedi Order's basic creeds and married a Senator from a planet called Naboo. The details Vader gave on the next twenty-odd years of his life were sketchy, but he spoke of the rise of the Galactic Empire, and his part in it at the side of Emperor Palpatine, also known as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. At that point, the young Jedi Anakin Skywalker had ceased to be, replaced by the vengeful Darth Vader. Bitterly, Vader described how he had dueled with his old Master, and how Obi-Wan had left him to die at the edge of a river of lava before hiding Vader's son from him. Nemo sensed that that was an old, deep wound that would likely never heal.

Vader had been Palpatine's second-in-command, and had been more or less in charge of the Imperial military and the hunt for the last of the 'traitorous' Jedi Order. Two decades after becoming Palpatine's apprentice, Vader had slain his old master in a duel, and not long after that, he had discovered that his son was still alive, and training to be a Jedi. He had planned to convince the boy to join him and overthrow the Emperor, and had revealed their relationship to try and persuade Luke. Luke had refused, and escaped with the help of his friends.

He paused for a long while. "There was really only one person who was a rival for my position- a Falleen named Prince Xizor. He was, most notably, the head of an immense organized crime syndicate called Black Sun. Palpatine enjoyed pitting us against each other. Xizor was ruthless, and would stop at nothing to get both myself and the Emperor out of the picture. To further that end, he had my son kidnapped. Imagine my shock when I discovered that Xizor had done that on Palpatine's orders. But I should have suspected that. Treachery is, after all, the way of the Sith. That order shook my loyalty- what little of it I had left at that point- to the core. I nearly confronted both of them myself right then." The corner of Vader's mouth twitched in a grim smile. "Of course, I would have lost if I'd done that."

"What happened?" Nemo asked.

The younger man returned his gaze back t o the viewport. "I became a piece in some cosmic game of holo-chess, that's what." He explained about the Players, a group of immortal, extra-dimensional beings who had the capability to interfere with the lives of poor mortals, moving heroes and normal people alike like pawns. "From what I understand, there were two playing. One of them, Cuervo, chose to use Palpatine, Xizor, and their forces as his pieces. Dhar'ya and I were chosen by Centinela to fight against Cuervo's team. It was… an interesting experience."

Nemo frowned. "That seems rather impossible."

Vader snorted. "You're right, it does." He touched his left ear, indicating a small notch in the cartilage. "I was pretty messed up at that point. Dhar'ya gave me this to bring my back to my senses. She's talented with that beak when she shapeshifts."

"I had noticed. She used it to great effect in Mongolia."

"In short, we defeated both Xizor and Palpatine, although 'killed' would be a more accurate term. We never did find Luke, though. I fear that he was killed by that blasted Falleen." He went silent for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I couldn't stay anywhere near what was left of the Empire. The Imperials thought I was the traitor who had killed their 'beloved' Emperor, and the Rebel Alliance thought I was a sadistic mass murderer. Both sides were correct, if you look at it that way. Dhar'ya convinced the Council to let me stay, and I've been working with the Tau'ka ever since."

Nemo indicated the mark on his companion's ear. "If she were in her gryphon shape when she did that, then why-?"

"Am I not missing the whole ear?" Vader grinned wryly. "Centinela apparently got it into her head to give me the ability to take gryphon shape for the duration of her little game. And Dhar'ya was careful."

One of the lights on the panel in front of Vader began flashing more insistently, accompanied by a beeping noise. Vader sat up. "Preparing to come out of hyperspace," he said. He pushed another button and spoke into a grill at his side. "Hang on, passengers. We are about to revert to realspace."

A moment later, he pulled a lever. Outside, the swirling blue and violet lights parted like a curtain, revealing the stars. The scarred man tapped a series of commands on the keyboard. "I need to have the navigation computer plot us our next course, and then we can- kriff!"


	6. Pull the Lever, Nemo

AN: Sorry this was late- I was busy yesterday

AN: Sorry this was late- I was busy yesterday. Continued thanks for the reviews, guys!

Chapter Six: Pull the Lever, Nemo

The _Tern_ jolted suddenly, nearly throwing Vader and Nemo from their seats. The submarine captain grabbed the arms of his chair as his companion cursed, peering at a display as various lights and alarms began going off.

Vader's hands flew over his panel, punching buttons and entering commands. Then, with one hand on the steering yoke, he put the _Tern_ into a steep dive and simultaneously hit the button for the intercom again with the other. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We seem to have encountered some minor turbulence, so I suggest you all find seats, strap yourselves in, and hang on. This could get a bit bumpy. And Dhar'ya? I could really use you in one of the gun turrets."

"What is this?" Nemo asked, bracing himself against another one of Vader's maneuvers.

Vader pointed out the viewport at a set of tiny, curved shapes that were rapidly getting larger. "Ambush." He threw the _Tern _into a turn that had the ship up on its port wing. "Nemo, balance the shields for me. Set them three-quarters fore, one-quarter aft. The controls are on your side. Where did this bucket of Hutt drool come from?"

Nemo straightened his turban and eyed the panel his companion had indicated apprehensively. A screen showed an image of the ship in green, surrounded by rings of mostly green light. The outer layer of color at the fore of the _Tern_ was glowing yellow. He studied the controls carefully, but he couldn't make any sense of the writing on them. He pushed several buttons and hoped for the best, wishing he were back on the _Nautilus_, where he was master.

The display flashed, then changed. Now, there were three rings of bright green around the front of the ship's image, and only one around its aft.

"Good," Vader said. He hit a different button on the comm.. "Dhar'ya, I'm sensing a squad and a half _udajeets_."

Daria's voice crackled over the speaker. _"Your Force agrees with my sensors, Vader. Shall I provide cover fire?"_

"If you would be so kind, Featherhead. I'm sure the League would like to get out of here alive."

_"Can do, Scarface."_

A burst of light flashed from Nemo's side of the ship as the two bantered, lancing towards the oncoming craft. It missed, but prompted them to scatter.

"That was lousy."

_"You want me to fly?"_

"No."

_"Didn't think so."_

From the passenger area, Nemo could hear Skinner screaming something along the lines of 'Aah! We're goin' to die!" and Sawyer shouting "Skinner! Shut up!"

The light flashed again, this time grazing one of the _udajeets_. Its wing vaporized in a brilliant fireball that left the tiny craft trailing scraps as it spiraled out of control.

Vader wheeled the ship so that they were now flying away from the others. "Nemo, set the shields to three-quarters aft, one-quarter fore," he ordered as he sent the _Tern_ into a tight spiral.

Nemo made the necessary adjustments, feeling more confident with his earlier success. The display flashed and settled into a new configuration.

_"They're getting close, Vader. How much longer does the navicomp need?"_

"About a minute."

That next 'about a minute' was one of the most harrowing of Captain Nemo's life, except perhaps that incident in Mongolia where Dante's monstrous alter-ego had given Edward Hyde a run for his money. He clung to his seat as Vader put the _Tern_ through a dizzying series of twists, turns, dives, climbs, and maneuvers that should not be allowed by Newton's Laws of Physics, adjusting the balance of the shields as ordered. At random intervals, the turret on his side of the ship would spit out bright needles of light that wrecked havoc with the enemy craft when they hit.

"Pull the lever when I tell you, Nemo!" Vader barked as he yanked the control yoke back to bring the _Tern_'s nose up. "Now!"

Nemo pulled the lever he thought Vader had indicated.

The ship decelerated suddenly, slamming both men forward in their seats.

"Wrong lever!" Vader shoved the offending lever forward again, and the _Tern_ sped up once more. "Why do we even have that lever over there?" he muttered to himself. "Pull the other lever when I tell you. Ready, now."

Nemo pulled the lever that he sensed was correct, and was rewarded with the sight of the space outside of the cockpit suddenly converting to vivid swirls of blue and violet. They had made it.

Vader sat back in his seat and grinned. "Much better, Captain," he said. After a moment of studying Nemo, he turned and touched the comm's activation button. "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the 'Fasten Seatbelts' sign and you are now free to move about the cabin. Dhar'ya, can I talk to you in your quarters?" He glanced at Nemo. "Thank you for your assistance, Captain. If you will excuse me?" The ex-Sith stood, nodded to his companion, and strode out of the cockpit.

Daria looked up as her friend entered her bunk. "What is it?" she asked, frowning at the look on her friend's face.

Vader shut the door behind him. "Dhar'ya, did you realize Nemo is Force-sensitive?"

"He's a _WHAT?_" The Tau'ka bolted to her feet in disbelief.

"Force-sensitive," Vader repeated.

"You're sure?"

"Not much, but just enough. He was in the cockpit helping me and I sensed it. He isn't Jedi material, but it gives him a bit of an edge with machines, like me. And I would think that he unconsciously uses it in combat."

She ran that over in her mind for a minute, calming herself down. "That explains how he reacts so quickly. I've seen the man fight- he's frightening. Will he need training?"

He shook his head. "If it hasn't broken out by now, then it won't. How old is he- late forties?"

Daria paused to convert ages in her head. Tau'ka lived much longer than humans, and aged correspondingly slowly. She herself would see her sixty-eighth birthday soon, but no human would guess that to be her age. They would likely peg her as being in her late twenties or early thirties. "About your age? At least. And from what I understand, he follows some form of mental discipline."

"Then I expect he'll do fine. I noticed he was very stable on an emotional level. He's no candidate for the Dark Side. Don't worry about it- and I don't think we need to confuse him by mentioning any of this. I just thought you would want to know."

Daria nodded. "Yes, thank you. Anything else? Did we lose the _udajeets_?"

"Yes. We should reach Verris in about eight hours."

"Joy."

"What, aren't you excited to be going home?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you be excited about going back to Tatooine?"

"Good point." Vader waved a hand over the door-sensor. "I'm going back to the engine room to make sure nothing got rattled around too badly. I don't want to try landing half of a ship again."

"Been there, done that, or so I hear," Daria said with a small smile. Her friend rolled his eyes and said nothing as he left.

Daria returned to the main hold, where the rest of the League was scattered around. Jekyll and Skinner were sequestered in one corner, apparently engrossed in a game of chess. She walked up behind the thief. Jekyll glanced up, saw her, and smiled. The Tau'ka nodded in reply and looked at the game board.

"Nice to see you've calmed down, Skinner," she said casually.

The thief yelped and jumped halfway out of his seat. "Blimey, Daria, don't do that!" he spluttered.

"Don't do what?" she replied in an innocent tone. "Sneak up on you? But I thought that for certain you of all people would know when someone was sneaking- since you're so good at it yourself."

"You're certainly cheerful at the moment, Daria," Jekyll commented.

"I got back at Skinner for his way of introducing himself to me," she said. "Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? He even jumped."

Skinner mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing."

Jekyll considered the board carefully and moved his queen forward a few spaces. "Checkmate," he told Skinner.

The thief looked at the board. "Aww…" he moaned. "Third time today, that was."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Verris Base, this is Adept Skywalker requesting landing vector."

"_Skywalker, Base. Proceed on current vector until you reach the coordinates 29-12; 130-19; 6,000. You are cleared for approach to the main docking bay. Welcome back."_

"Thank you, Base." Vader switched off the outgoing com and called back to his passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving at Verris. Please take this time to ensure that all personal items are secure and that you have returned your seats to the fully upright position. I am turning on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign. Current conditions over the base are a balmy 32 degrees on the 100-degree system, sunny, and dry. Enjoy your stay on Verris and I hope you have had a pleasant trip on Skywalker Starlines."

The hold became a flurry of activity as the League members scrambled to comply with Vader's orders. The sudden jolt of the _Tern_ entering the atmosphere caught most of them by surprise. Skinner found himself sprawled full-length across the floor, and Mina caught Sawyer as he stumbled. The American grinned up at her. "Hi," he said cheerfully.

Jekyll managed to support himself by gripping the back of one of the seats as the ship jumped beneath them. "One-hundred degree system?" he asked. "The Celsius system?"

Daria worked her way into another seat and strapped herself in. "I think that's what you call it. Zero degrees as the freezing point of water and a hundred as the boiling point?"

"That's it." He took the seat next to Daria as the others reclaimed their own. "What sort of environment is the base located in?"

"Desert, mostly," she told him. "The base itself is mostly underground to escape detection. Even our Stargate is beneath the surface."

"What's that?"

She explained about the Stargate, the ancient device that allowed for near-instantaneous transport between planets. The physician frowned.

"How many planets have one of these Stargates?" he asked.

"Most of the inhabited and terraformed ones."

"What about Earth? Do we have to worry about people coming through this thing?"

Daria shook her head. "Earth's 'Gate has been buried for thousands of years, didn't I tell you that?"

Jekyll searched his memory.

_First mission, _Hyde supplied. _On the way to Mongolia. She was telling us about the Tau'ka. Something about the Goa'uld and a rebellion to kick those slimy bastards off of Earth._

Jekyll had to admit to being shocked at Hyde's reminder. He hadn't though his alter ego had been really paying attention at the time.

_Since other pleasures were being denied, I decided to listen to the history lecture._ That comment made Jekyll redden a bit. He noticed that Daria was pointedly _not_ looking at him.

"Head of the class, Edward," she said, sounding as if she were doing her absolute best not to giggle.

"Hyde? 'Ead of the class?" Skinner broke in. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Jekyll mumbled.

Sawyer was the first out of his seat when the _Tern_ docked in the main hanger of the Verris base, scrambling around the hold to collect his things and looking hopefully at the ring transport station.

Daria laughed as she gathered her own gear. "We aren't taking them this time, kid," she said with a grin. "But there are plenty of opportunities to ring in the base. Access ramp is over there."

He made a show of pouting for a moment, the hurried over to the ramp. Mina and Nemo followed at a more sedate pace. Skinner peered out the window.

"There's people out there!"

"Of course there are," Vader said, coming out of the cockpit. "This is Verris Base's main hangar- lots of traffic comes through here." He followed Skinner's gaze outside and whistled. "Look at that, Daria," he said.

She did so. "Commander Halcon and Master Agent Felis. I didn't think we'd get a greeting by those two."

"Who are they?" Jekyll asked.

"Halcon is the commander-in-chief for the Tau'ka military," Vader explained as he handed out translators. "Master Agent Felis is the head of the Intelligence division. Dhar'ya reports to both of them directly."

Her teammates, especially Sawyer, looked at her in surprise. "You report directly to the heads of your fields?" the American asked, looking impressed.

"I don't like to brag about it," Daria told him. "But yes, I do report directly to the top. They seem to be more impressed with my skills than I am."

Sawyer whistled. "The Secret Service always makes me report to intermediaries."

"And how long have you been an agent, kid?"

"Almost four years now. You?"

"Try closer to sixteen."

"The Council members are waiting," Vader interjected. "They get cranky if they have to cool their heels too long. Shall we go?" He triggered the mechanism for the ramp.

A gust of warm air rushed into the _Tern_'s hold- the air of the planet known as Verris.


	7. Another World, Another Race

Chapter Seven: Another World, Another Race

Chapter Seven: Another World, Another Race.

Daria lead the group to the base of the ramp and halted a few paces away from her superiors. "Special Agent Daria Noclaf reporting," she said crisply in Goa'uld. "High Commander Halcon, Master Agent Felis, may I present our representatives from Earth, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

Halcon and Felis nodded. The Commander-in-Chief was an older man, with iron-gray hair, topaz eyes, and strong features that reflected the signature proportions of the Tau'ka race. He had the strong, no-nonsense look that reminded Sawyer of some of the generals he'd met. Felis, on the other hand, was a graceful middle-aged woman with coppery hair and sharp emerald eyes that missed nothing.

"Welcome to Verris," Felis said. "We have heard about you from Agent Noclaf. She gave a good report of you."

"I hope that the reality is comparable to the report," Halcon rumbled.

Daria winced at Halcon's choice of words and proceeded to introduce her teammates. The two senior Tau'ka looked the humans over carefully, but it seemed as if they were going to reserve judgment on what they saw.

"I have arranged for someone to bring your luggage to Guest Quarters," Halcon said. "Agent Noclaf, you know where to take them. You and your companions are dismissed."

She saluted automatically as the Council members left.

"Abrupt, aren't they?" Mina said.

"You got an official greeting," Vader said. "They must think highly of you." He went back to the _Tern_'s ramp. "I'm going to wait for the baggage handlers and take care of this old bird. I'll see you later." The Force Adept went back into the confines of the ship.

Daria beckoned her friends to follow. "This way." She led them out of the hanger and down a long hallway that seemed to be constructed of multi-colored stone. Recessed panels in the ceiling of the tunnels provided a bright light. Other Tau'ka negotiated the corridor, easily distinguished from humans by their eyes, which all had a faceted or iridescent appearance, like gemstones. The passers-by often paused in their errands to watch the League with those strange eyes. A few called out a greeting to Daria in their native tongue, which the translators handled admirably. Daria would hail them back before continuing on with her five teammates in tow.

Many of the Tau'ka wore uniforms of varying colors, the cuts of which where usually variations on tunics and slacks, often combined with boots of some sort. All had a badge on the left side of their chest showing a stylized animal or other image, surrounded by rings in or makings in various hues designating their rank and their field. One stocky male in a red uniform stopped Daria and her group at an intersection and spoke to her quietly. She made sure that the Security guard knew that the League was supposed to be wandering around the base and asked him to pass that news along. He looked a bit surprised at the fact that a group of humans were given that kind of freedom, but promised to pass the word on. There were few ways of spreading information that were faster than a local grapevine. As it so happened, the information on this line was often faster and more accurate than similar grapevines among other cultures, because of the fact that so many Tau'ka were Communications-Telepaths, able to speak instantaneously with anyone within their range. The news wouldn't take long to reach the correct ears.

Several minutes of walking brought them to the Guest Quarters. Daria paused in front of three rooms. "I'm afraid you gents will have to double up," she said apologetically. "We don't get a whole lot of visitors, and most of the rooms are taken up by other representatives."

"I'll share with Skinner," Sawyer volunteered.

"So the two most immature members will be together," Mina commented mildly. Skinner grinned.

"Tha's right!"

"Ah, but piling immaturity upon immaturity leads right to more work for me," a male voice said from behind them. To the League's surprise, it spoke fluent-if accented- English.

The newcomer was a tall man with short, bright red hair and sharp sapphire-blue eyes. He was the first Tau'ka any of them had seen with any sort of physical disability, walking with a distinct limp that forced him to rely on a sturdy cane. Daria brightened at the sight of him.

"Everyone, this is my cousin. Nibor Noclaf. He's a Healer over in our Trauma Center."

Nibor grinned. "Ah, it seems that my dear cousin's fondness for bringing home strays continues. Tell me, Daria, is the Council going to let you keep this lot like they did the last one?"

"I certainly hope so," she replied matter-of-factly.

Her cousin limped over to the group. "A pleasure to meet you all. I hope I won't be patching any of you up while you're here. I get the Freedom Day celebration off, and I so dislike it when I'm called in on my days off."

"Aw, we don't plan on doing anything that would require patching up," Sawyer said. He elbowed Skinner in the ribs. "Right Skinner?"

"Er, right!" Skinner said cheerfully.

Nibor shook his head. "This one is trouble, cousin," he warned in a mock-serious tone. "You'll want to keep an eye on him."

"I'll do that," Daria replied with a smile. "Although seeing as he is invisible, that might be a bit of a problem."

"No, really? I thought he just went around wearing that white cream because he was mortally afraid of getting a sunburn. My mistake." The Healer's tone was dryly ironic. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I cave a few cases to finish up- have to go bounce ideas off my team and all that so I can enjoy my vacation." He limped off.

"That is your cousin?" Mina replied, looking as if she wasn't quite certain what to think.

Daria nodded, sighing melodramatically. "Unfortunately, I have to claim him."

"I heard that!" Nibor called.

"You were supposed to!" she called back.

Nibor was chuckling as he rounded the corner. His cousin turned back to her friends. "I have to go meet a few people, so why don't you make yourselves comfortable? I don't think I'll be too long."

The five humans split off to claim their temporary quarters as Daria left. Skinner had a grand time with the lights in the room that he was to share with Sawyer. Instead of a switch, the overhead lighting was the kind triggered by a sharp noise.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed to the American upon figuring it out. "Clap on!" He did so. "Clap off!" The lights immediately extinguished as he clapped his hands again. "Clap on!"

"Is that really necessary?" Sawyer asked, flopping himself down on one of the two beds in the sleeping room. Their luggage hadn't been delivered yet, he noticed. All he got as an answer was another gleeful 'Clap off!" and the lights going out again. "Skinner!" he yelled. "Please, enough!"

_Agent Sawyer of the Tau'ri, please report to Security Station Eleven, located at the northern end of your corridor. _

Sawyer jumped, surprised by the contact. If he hadn't already heard Daria speak to him in just that manner, he probably would have thought he was going mad. The message repeated itself, once again asking him to go to the Security Station.

Skinner, who seemed to have gotten bored with the lights, looked up from examining something shiny as Sawyer passed. "Wha' do they want you for, mate?" he asked curiously. Sawyer shrugged and went to go find the station.

At the checkpoint, the American was met by a trio of stern-looking Tau'ka, all dressed in red-and-gray uniforms. The oldest gestured him into the room set just off of the corridor. "I am pleased to see that you found your way here so quickly, Agent Sawyer," the guard said. "We are faced with a certain small dilemma." He indicated a table, where a small pile of weaponry- Sawyer's pistols and rifle- lay. "Why did you pack so many arms?"


	8. Omens in the Cards

AN: Yeah, I know, it's a tad short

AN: Yeah, I know, it's a tad short. But an entirely different change of pace!

Chapter Eight: Interlude: Omens in the Cards

On the outskirts of London, a figure crossed the garden separating a moderately affluent-looking house and the smaller building that lay behind it. The figure, a young man with light brown hair, seemed to take no notice of the rain that was pouring down from the heavy clouds above- in fact, the water drops fell _away_ from the man, leaving a sphere of dry space around him.

A normal person would have seen the Master of Water enter his Work room and shut the door behind him, turning up the lamp to cast a warm gold glow around the interior of the small outbuilding. Someone with the ability to See magic- another mage- would also have seen the blue-green, swirling wards that sprung up to line the walls of the room.

A soft, silvery voice spoke, "All is well here, Master." The voice came from a tiny figure perched on the rim of a large marble fountain that dominated the western corner of the Work Room. Its owner was a little blue female, with long tresses that flowed over her back and shoulders like water.

"Here?" Jason Fisher asked the Undine as he wiped condensation from his spectacles and replaced them on his nose. His little Elemental nodded. "Than what we spoke of earlier is still an issue?"

She nodded again. Jason sighed. "Of course it is." He picked up a small bundle wrapped in turquoise silk and unfolded the covering, revealing a pack of well-used Tarot cards. Clearing his mind, he shuffled them a few times and began dealing them out to form a particular pattern- two crossed cards in the center, surrounded by four others at three, six, nine, and twelve o'clock. To the right of the cross-shaped formation went a vertical column of four more cards. Once the spread was complete, he began to flip over the Tarot cards one at a time, frowning as each one was revealed.

In the center, representing the heart of the situation, was the Two of Swords, reversed; lies being told, compounded by an inability to see. Crossing it was the Seven of Swords- treachery, the card of cloak-and-dagger dealings. Above the two center cards was one of the most disruptive cards in the deck- the Tower, signaling trouble and very traumatic change. Moving clockwise, Jason revealed the Nine of Swords in the distant past, which warned of trouble coming from that direction. Below, the Moon- the card of illusions, placed in the near past. The left-hand card was the Page of Swords, reversed. This was the only vaguely good news the cards had showed him so far- an imposter revealed in the near future. Unfortunately, the Page also hinted that great powers were at work, not all of them known.

Jason shook his head at the unhappy array of Tarot cards representing the past and present before turning to the column on the right. The bottom card was the one that would hint at who was at the center of all this. He flipped it over, revealing the Knight of Rods. That Knight represented a young man between the ages of fifteen and thirty, a fiery, passionate youth. The Rods being the suit of Fire, its Knight would also likely be a warrior of some kind. He moved onto the card above the Knight to discover the environmental influences at work. The card was the Eight of Swords, also reversed. The Eight of Swords, when upright, showed a difficult situation that must be faced. Reversed, however, it hinted at the past coming back to haunt the present. Jason frowned at the Eight. What sort of past events could come forward to affect the Knight so strongly?

Above the Eight was the Magician reversed, indicating deception. The Magician was, in this spread, an indication of the Knight's inner emotions. More and more troubling. Jason flipped over the final card, the one that indicated the final outcome if events remained on their present course, and bit his lip. The card staring back at him was one that signaled dangers, traumatic change that would bowl over anyone in its way. Normally, this was a more peaceful card, representing transformation and the transition from one life stage to another. However, in this array, in its reversed position, and especially so near the unstable Tower, the card staring up at him was not a pleasant sight at all.

The card was Death.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Every method of divination Jason tried that night got him the same result- danger coming from the past, hiding itself with lies and illusions and wreaking destruction with it. And somehow connected with the danger was the same young man- a young warrior. Further probing brought new details- the young man in question was an extraordinary one, surrounded by equally extraordinary friends and allies. Scrying in a dish of water, even aided by his Undine, didn't give many particulars. He was able to narrow the group down to a collection of six individuals, all represented by annoyingly vague symbols. There was a young wolf- a leader coming into his potential, and closest to him was a black owl- a creature of the night, a deadly, silent hunter. With them were a pure white fox- clearly a sly fellow, a tiger surrounded by waves, an axex- the ancient Egyptian gryphon, and a shape that flickered from white to gray to black without him ever really being able to see it.

Jason pushed the bowl of water away in frustration. He had been seeing the same collection of omens for weeks now, and had managed to pick out the same set of images. He'd managed to put faces to those images in the form of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, whom the White Council Lodge had ordered him to seek out. He had met one of the League members face-to-face at Lord Alderscroft's All Hallows party, but just when he'd tried to arrange a meeting, they'd left. Jason had sought them at the place they were supposed to reside, but no luck. All of his attempts at scrying out their location had come to naught. It was like the League had simply dropped off the face of the planet.

The Water Master cradled his face in his hands. Why had they vanished, now of all times? One of their members held the key to solving this troubling mystery…and perhaps to saving lives…


	9. Celebration, Part I

AN: Sorry about not posting last week- got grounded

AN: Sorry about not posting last week- got grounded. Here's two chapters to make up for it!

Chapter Nine: Celebration, Part I

Daria was getting rather annoyed with a seemingly endless stream of interruptions by the time Fenix Asopiram requested entrance to her rooms. However, her bad mood evaporated immediately when she saw her friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get off last night," the younger Tau'ka said apologetically, her large amethyst eyes bright. "We were finishing up a trade agreement with the Carasian merchants- you know how they are."

Daria grinned and hugged her friend, pulling her inside. "Not a problem, Fenix." She gestured at the other woman's outfit- an eye-catching extravagance of vivid purple silk trimmed with gold and black that left her shapely midriff bare. "You're all dressed up, I see."

Fenix twirled in place, making her skirt flare out around her legs. "It is the Freedom Day Celebration, Daria," she pointed out. "And you're more dressed up than usual yourself." A playful gleam entered the other Tau'ka's eyes. "For anyone in particular?" Her face lit up at the agent's blush. "Oh, about time!" she exclaimed joyfully. "Honestly, I thought you'd fly alone for your whole life at the rate you were going! Who is it? One of the Tau'ri?" Daria didn't even have time to answer before Fenix continued, "Of course he is! Which one? Not that youngling with the long hair, I hope? He's certainly isn't your type, my dear."

"If you would be quiet for a minute I'd tell you-" Daria began, but to no avail. Fenix Asopiram was on a roll. "It's the tall one, isn't it? The Healer?"

"Henry isn't exactly a Healer, Fenix."

"Healer, Medic, close enough. So it's him, is it? Wonderful! While we're on the subject, do you think you could introduce me to the charmer with the delightful accent? He's quite good-looking."

"Skinner?" Daria said blankly. "You can see him?"

"Of course I can," Fenix replied, looking surprised that Daria would imply otherwise. "Can't you?"

"He's supposed to be invisible."

The Merchant flapped a hand. "Oh, _that_," she said dismissively. "I've got True-Sight, remember?"

That made sense. Daria knew that the True-Seers could see straight through illusions, and they could see other Tau'ka who had the ability to make themselves temporarily unseen. She hadn't thought that Fenix's power would let her see the permanently-invisible thief.

"What is his name anyway?" Fenix asked, eyes dancing.

"What?" Daria said blankly, jarred loose from her train of thought. "Oh, Rodney Skinner."

"Rodney Skinner," her friend repeated. She let the name roll off her tongue as if she were tasting it. "I think I like him already. What would you peg him as?"

"Hmm," Daria said, thinking aloud. "Water, I think. Able to go wherever he wants, and positively lawyer-like in the way he gets out of things. He's something of Fire, too, but mostly Water. You're Earth and Fire- you two ought to get along all right."

"Excellent. Are you almost ready? I think the party is about to get started."

Daria stood for inspections. Fenix nodded at her choice of outfit, a fairly simple dress with flowing lines. The body of the garment was made of a gray-green fabric woven with threads of shiny blue and green that seemed to glow when the light hit it just right, while the neckline, sleeves, and hem were trimmed in copper. A slit in the skirt came to just above her knee to show the elegantly crafted mahogany-colored, copper-decorated boots she wore, which matched the decorative arm bracers and belt. "Very nice, Daria. The colors accent your own." Fenix smoothed her own violet skirts and held the door open for her friend. "After you."

The agent hesitated for a moment, then crossed over to her desk and began rummaging through one of its drawers, coming up with a delicate ornament of beaded red feathers. Fenix looked at it, one eyebrow raised slightly. "You're giving him a courting-token?"

Daria studied the ornament in her hand, nodding. _And why not?_ she thought. _We're both adults, and quite compatible._ The little red crystals that decorated the shafts of the feathers glittered up at her, as if in encouragement. "Yes," she said aloud. "Meet me at the top of the stairs?"

Fenix smiled. "Of course."

The two split up, Fenix making her way to the stairs leading down to the meeting hall, Daria towards the guest quarters. Without attracting any attention, she slipped into the room that Jekyll and Nemo were sharing for the course of their visit and set the little feathered token on top of one of the pillows on Jekyll's bed before leaving just as quietly. The token was the only sign that anyone had been in the room since the two humans had left it.

She met up with Fenix at the top of the grand staircase the led down to the meeting hall where part of the Freedom Day Celebration was being held.

"A word of warning," she said to Fenix as she started down the steps. "Skinner likes to flirt."

Her friend smiled bewitchingly. "That's okay. I do too."

"At least let him see the goings-on before you drag him off to 'someplace a little quieter', all right? The Tau'ri are more rigid in their thinking than we are."

Fenix's expression turned to one of innocence. "Me?" she said plaintively, batting her eyelashes, her amethyst eyes wide. "Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Fen, in a heartbeat."

Innocence turned to a wicked grin. "You're right. I would."

As the stairs turned around a corner, Daria spotted the League members and Vader among the crowd of Tau'ka milling around waiting for their partners. She hurried up to them, taking a position behind Jekyll as Fenix trailed after her at a discreet distance.

"Am I late?" Daria said, echoing Mina's long-ago introduction to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, back in the hidden meeting room under the British Museum.

The physician broke off from the conversation he'd been having with Nemo and Mina and turned. Daria was pleased to see that he was something at a loss for words, but his face was lit up.

Skinner, as was almost to be expected, found his tongue rather quickly. "Daria!" he exclaimed, cocking his head to one side to get a better look at her lower half. "Are those legs? Real legs?"

"Not another word, Mr. Skinner," the Tau'ka replied warningly as she flushed with embarrassment. "It's really not like you haven't seen them before- I do wear trousers as often as I can."

"Yeah, but- cor, Daria, you're wearing a _skirt_!" Skinner said. "Pretty one at that."

Sawyer elbowed the thief sharply. "Skinner, is that any way to treat a lady?" he asked, prompting Mina to laugh as the American extended an arm for her to take.

"Keep that up and I might have to tell Fenix you aren't interested," Daria said off-handedly, in a manner that suggested she didn't really care one way or the other.

As she had expected, Skinner's ears perked up eagerly. "Fenix who?" he asked.

Right on cue, Fenix joined them, as if summoned by an unheard call.

"Rodney Skinner, may I present Trader Fenix Asopiram, of the Economics Division?" Daria said.

Fenix, smiling prettily, gave a slight bow and held out her hand at Daria's prompting. Skinner immediately took it and bowed over it himself, kissing the back of it courteously. "My pleasure, Miss Fenix," he said.

Jekyll observed Skinner's sudden change in behavior and smiled. It certainly didn't require the deductive skills of Sherlock Holmes to see that the thief was thoroughly smitten with the beautiful Tau'ka. He raised an eyebrow at Daria, who smiled innocently. "You weren't… conspiring, were you?" he asked in an undertone.

"Me?" she replied. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You set Skinner on your friend."

"It was her idea."

"So you set your friend on Skinner."

"She set herself on him. I just helped."

Sawyer, overhearing, laughed. "Boy, Daria, you are sneaky. Are all your folks like that?"

"Not all of us," she replied. "Just most of us."

"As well you should be," Mina put in. "Shall we?"

Jekyll and Sawyer escorted their ladies into the great meeting hall, trailed by Nemo and Vader. Skinner and Fenix, it seemed, were nowhere in sight.

The meeting hall was an immense room, lavishly decorated in a half-dozen different styles or more. Jekyll noted influences of Egyptian, Indian, and what he thought might even be Chinese in the décor before he stopped trying to determine which was which. He simply stared around in awe at the surroundings. And this apparently was not the only site for the celebration. According to Daria, there were far too many people living in the Verris base for all of them to gather in the same place, so there were several meeting areas set up for the Celebration. Each would have their own food and entertainment, and individuals were free to wander from one site to another. Looking around, Jekyll estimated that this particular site would hold about five hundred people at a time, Tau'ka, human, and alien alike. He suddenly had a sense of being very small in the vast room.

A young male Tau'ka intercepted their group, dragging them off to be introduced to a number of people dressed in silver uniforms. To Jekyll's surprise, the group was not made up of Tau'ka, but instead of another humanoid sub-race called the Kelownans. Nemo split off from them there, showing interest in the small metal devices they wore strapped to their forearms.

Sawyer and Mina diverged together to go watch a display of warriors demonstrating intricate battle dances, leaving Jekyll, Daria, and Vader alone for the moment. The ex-Sith was not hiding the fact that he was already bored with the proceedings.

"They pulled me away from that overhaul of Kerris Squadron's fighters for this?" he muttered sullenly as they passed a group of chattering dignitaries.

"You could go with Captain Nemo and pick the Kelownans' brains," Daria suggested. "Or the Tollans. If you go with them, try to get that trick of phasing through solid matter for us, would you?"

Vader shook his head in exasperation. "Once a spy, always a spy," he muttered. "Always trying to get something you shouldn't." The Tau'ka gave him a scathing look.

"This coming from the pilot who can't land a ship unless it's in more that one piece?" she fired back.

"Bow out gracefully," Jekyll advised his scarred companion.

_She might let you get away with some dignity intact,_ Hyde added, prompting the exasperated look to come their way.

"Some people never change," Vader said loftily.

"_Excuse_ me?" Daria replied, whirling back to face Vader. "That's an interesting angle coming from you, of all people."

Her friend smiled, allowing a glimpse of the charmer he'd been when he was younger show through. He happily recognized the signs of Daria getting into full debate mode. At least she could be counted on not to make a huge scene in the middle of the gathering. "Doctor, would you mind horribly if Dhar'ya and I continued this conversation? We can meet up with you later, perhaps by the tables set aside for the visiting dignitaries?"

Jekyll felt a twinge of annoyance at being so dismissed, but noted that Daria seemed to be heartily enjoying herself. He didn't really want to deprive her of the pleasure of a lively debate with an old friend, especially since it was unlikely that she would have another opportunity to do so anytime soon. The Council was supposed to be monopolizing the time of all six League members after the Freedom Day Celebration.

Daria looked up at him imploringly, and he gave in. "Alright then. I'll just have a look around then, shall I?"

She squeezed his hand gratefully. "Thanks, Henry. I'll come find you as soon as we're done."

The physician nodded and wandered off, already hearing the first cheerful insults being thrown good-naturedly between his companions. Quietly, he made his way around the hall, just watching. All around him buzzed the rise and fall of conversation in languages the translator he wore refused to work on, leaving him wondering what was being said. He didn't stop long enough to find out, however. The one time he so much as paused, he found himself face-to-muzzle with a large doglike creature that objected to having its conversation eavesdropped on. The alien (the _alien! _ He could still hardly believe that he was seeing actual beings from other worlds) had switched to Tau'ka and 'greeted' him with a series of rather rude comments. Not wanting to aggravate a creature with teeth the size of his index finger, Jekyll had quickly made his escape, ignoring Hyde's comments about scared little mice as best he could.


	10. Celebration, Part II

Chapter Ten: Celebration, Part II

Chapter Ten: Celebration, Part II

Captain Nemo rejoined Sawyer and Mina not long after the diplomat attending to the party of Kelownans showed up again and dragged them off to one of the other celebration sights. Nodding to his companions, he settled himself to watch the intricate maneuvers of the dancing fighters. They were rather good, he thought, even if the movements were stylized beyond most practical use.

"Do you know where Mr. Skinner got off to?" Nemo asked.

Sawyer shrugged. "Last I saw him he was with that Aesop gal," he said.

"Asopiram," Mina corrected absently.

"Her. I think they went off to one of the other Celebration sites- Daria said there were a bunch."

The captain nodded. "I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble this time." The thief's off-key warbling at the All Hallow's Eve party was still fresh in Nemo's memory. He was simply glad that they had gotten out with as little fuss as they had.

"Of course, being human and all, what else can you expect?" someone drawled. Nemo frowned at the speaker, a tall, powerfully built Tau'ka with cold silver eyes. He did not like the alien's mocking tone at all.

Mina and Sawyer both locked their gazes on the newcomer, the vampiress pressing her lips into a thin, cold line and Sawyer frowning as much as Nemo was.

"Would you care to explain that comment, Mister…?" Mina said warily. She did not like his tone of voice at all. He was certainly not bothering to hide his obvious derision for the human race.

"I would have thought it was obvious," the Tau'ka said haughtily. "But then, since humans do have the intellectual sophistication of nematodes, perhaps I should use smaller words."

Sawyer's hand immediately jumped for the pistol he wasn't carrying, his weapons having been taken from him earlier that evening as part of routine security procedures.. How _dare _this upstart alien...! His companions, not nearly so hotheaded as he, held him back.

"Oh?" the Tau'ka said. "Dear me, temper, temper. You are a disgrace to the human species, aren't you?"

"I was under the impression that it was considered impolite to insult one's guests," Nemo replied coolly as he gripped Sawyer's arm more firmly.

The alien smirked. "Shame you aren't on Earth anymore, _lok'tar._ We play things differently out here. No room for brainless idiots out here."

"I see," Nemo said. He left the restraining of the League's young leader to Mina and stepped forward. This had gone quite far enough. It was time to show this Tau'ka that humans wouldn't be walked on. "As I understand, the saying is to emulate your hosts when visiting them." With that, Nemo bowed to the offensive Tau'ka, one arm behind his back.

Had Nemo slapped the alien in the face, the effect could not have been more dramatic than the alien's reaction. His face went dead white before flushing back into the full scarlet of fury.

The people around them went quiet as onlookers relayed what happened to their companions. Dozens of glittering eyes in every conceivable shade fixed on the four.

Acutely aware that he was now in the center of the spectacle, the Tau'ka glared at Nemo. "Very well then, _human_, I accept!" he spat venomously. "Dueling Hall in one hour!"

"A challenge has been issued and accepted," someone announced to the room at large. "A duel between Warrior Streit of Verris and Captain Nemo of Earth."

The entire hall went quiet at the announcement.

One voice broke the silence.

"_Mai'tac!_"

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Would someone care to explain to me just _how_ Nemo got himself into a duel with Streit and _why_ he is doing his level best to create an intergalactic incident?" Daria demanded as she stormed up to Sawyer, Mina, Skinner, and Fenix. "Streit K'shan, of all people!"

"He started it!" Sawyer snapped back, still looking furious. "You should have heard what he was saying about humans! Nemo gave as good as he got!"

Daria glanced at Mina for confirmation of Sawyer's story. The vampiress nodded and quickly explained what had happened as the Tau'ka reigned in her temper.

"And had Captain Nemo not stepped in when he did," Mina finished, "Either Tom or myself would likely have done something rather more permanent."

Daria was seriously tempted to go and bang her head against something hard. This was rapidly turning out into a nightmare. Nemo and Streit had just laid the foundations for an inter-planetary incident and she would bet the rank-rings on her badge that one of them was going to end up seriously injured, if not dead. And this incident would have nasty repercussions for both sides. The captain's actions indicated that the humans were too hot-headed to establish productive negotiations with the Tau'ka, and Streit had just made a fool of himself and proved that he was a xenophobic idiot, embarrassing the Tau'ka as a whole.

Not bad for five minute's work.

At least the captain seemed to have an idea of what he was getting into. Had Sawyer assaulted Streit for his comments- and Daria had little doubt that he would have, given that kind of provocation- a brawl would have broken out in the middle of the Celebration, embarrassing the Tau'ka and human races alike in front of representatives from all over the galaxy. Had it been Mina to respond, well, the cleaning crew would have needed to get out their supplies of hydrogen peroxide for the bloodstains.

"What's going on?"

Jekyll had joined the group, looking from Daria to Mina and then to Sawyer. The Tau'ka gave him a quick summary of what had happened while he'd been gone.

"So what do we do now?" Sawyer asked.

"I take you to the Dueling Hall and we hope that Nemo doesn't get himself killed," Daria replied. "Streit's good- very good. He's one of our foremost blade-fighters, and an Illusionist to boot. Thankfully, our rules prohibit the use of powers during this sort of fight." She cast her gaze around the room, noting the number of people leaving for the Dueling Hall. Nemo had certainly caused a stir- the room was abuzz with the chatter of the many Com-Paths. Not surprisingly, there was already a betting pool thriving. Also unsurprisingly, the odds were given as being against Nemo. "We need to get moving," she said. "The seats near the ring are always first to go when there's a duel."

The six moved swiftly out of the hall, unashamedly making use of Daria's status as a premier agent to push through the crowd. Jekyll hurriedly made his way to her side. "Explain this to me again," he said. "Nemo did _what_?"

Glossary: _Lok'tar_: Goa'uld slang for human, especially a System Lord's chief human slave. Used by the Tau'ka as a general insult, usually along the lines of 'bootlicker' when aimed at another Tau'ka. Aimed at a human, it's a rather racist slur. (Does anyone know if there's a specific term for being racist towards another species??)


	11. The Mark of a Great Man

Chapter Eleven: The Mark of a Great Man

Chapter Eleven: The Mark of a Great Man

The required hour flashed by in a blur. Nemo had taken little notice of the passing time as he was led off to prepare for the upcoming duel. He had turned inward to settle himself, choosing to ignore the excited rush of people around him.

Now he was standing at the edge of the ring, a borrowed blade in hand as the Tau'ka warrior Streit approached the other side. He wished that he had a sword of his own with him, but his blade had been destroyed in the battle against the alter-ego of Dante, the Fantom's lieutenant, back in Mongolia. He hadn't had a chance to replace it yet, and he felt that lack now.

Even without a _proper_ blade in his grip, Nemo felt no fear. Streit struck him as an emotional hothead. Tactics would always win out over emotions in the end.

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Nemo turned his head slightly and saw what it was. The rest of the League had pushed their way to the front of the crowd, taking little notice of those who had to get out of their way. He spotted Daria pull one complaining individual aside and speak to him sharply. Whatever she said, it made her victim immediately quiet and slink off. Nemo thought that interesting- apparently Daria had a fair bit of status here- more than she let on, perhaps?

Back to the matter at hand. The captain studied his opponent as Streit went through a series of warm-ups. The Tau'ka was substantially taller than he was, and more powerfully built. He couldn't judge speed and reflexes just yet, but he would assume for now that they were remarkable. Streit certainly moved like a fighter.

Nemo suddenly realized that this might not go quite as he had planned. But the idea that he might lose never crossed his mind. That was his way- to not even consider the possibility of failure.

A humming barrier appeared around the Dueling Ring. Nemo started slightly, wondering what it was. He, Streit, and the sole referee were now completely shut off from the onlookers. That made him a little leery- why would such separation be necessary? Neither of the two Tau'ka still in the ring seemed disconcerted about the barrier, which made him consider the possibility that it was standard procedure.

Of course- Daria had mentioned that more or less all of her people had some sort of psychic ability. It would make sense for them to have some sort of power-blocking mechanism to prevent onlookers from using their powers to influence a duel. Otherwise, what was the point in settling disagreements in battle, if allies on the outside could turn the tide?

Streit and the referee approached the center of the ring, motioning for Nemo to follow suit. The captain resettled his grip on the borrowed sword and stepped forward.

"We have gathered," the referee proclaimed. He spoke into some sort of amplification device that made his guttural voice ring throughout the hall. The onlookers quieted immediately. "To bear witness to a Duel of Settlement. To the death, may he who is in the right be victorious." The Tau'ka, his official announcement over, moved out of the way of the two warriors. "You may begin."

Under normal circumstances, when approaching an unknown assailant, a duelist will circle his opponent, trying to get their measure before striking. The Tau'ka must follow a different school of thought, Nemo decided, because as soon as the referee had moved out of the way, Streit lunged in to attack.

The stocky Indian man dodged aside, trying to flick the tip of his sword at Streit as he went by. The blade was heavier than he was used to, fouling the maneuver. Streit whirled and lunged again. Nemo managed to bat away the blade, but only just.

With Streit's sword no longer aimed at him, Nemo struck like lightning, the knife-like edge of his hand catching the Tau'ka hard behind and just below the shoulder joint. He stumbled, cursing, but recovered faster than Nemo had thought would be possible.

Wary now, Streit backed off. Now they returned to the circling they had so blithely skipped over.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Daria had used her rank to commandeer several places near the edge of the ring for herself and the League so they could watch the fight with an unimpeded view. The seven- herself, the rest of the League, along with Vader and Fenyx Asopiram- crowded together. The humans watched, stunned into silence as the duel began with Streit's fierce opening attack. Daria was muttering under her breath, a quiet commentary.

"Keshan Hawk-Strike," she identified Streit's first attack. "He's following the Emiss school of blade training- no surprise there, that's his home base. Nemo will have to watch himself- Emiss fighters don't broadcast moves- good, Nemo, he wasn't expecting that."

As she and her companions watched, the two duelists lunged at almost exactly the same time, weapons a blur. She winced- that had been close.

"Streit's a bit faster, I think," Vader said quietly. His blue eyes were fixed, like those of the others, on the fighting pair. "But neither knows the other's style. That balances things a bit."

"B-balances?" Jekyll stammered. "How do you balance _that_?" He waved at Nemo and Streit, who had closed again. They were too close for conventional blade work and had resorted to hand-to-hand fighting.

"Nemo cheats, that's how," Sawyer said approvingly as the captain slammed an elbow into Streit's face.

The Tau'ka staggered backwards, shaking his head to clear it. He'd avoided a broken nose- but barely. Already his left eye was starting to blacken. His mouth moved- he was cursing his opponent. Then, incredibly, a second blade appeared in his free hand as he angled his torso away from Nemo, concealing the new weapon's appearence.

Vader was furious. "Foul!" he yelled at the referee, raising his harsh voice to be heard over the crowd. "Unequal utilization of powers! He's using an illusion!"

The referee ignored him, strolling causally around the ring as he watched the two fighters. He seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that Streit had an illusion-blade.

"He can't hear you," Daria said in disgust. Her mouth was a thin, angry line at the other Tau'ka's behavior. "The barriers are up- they block sound and power."

"Maybe Tau'ka power," Vader growled dangerously as he raised a hand in preparation for calling on his formidable Force abilities. The Intelligence agent whirled, yanking her friend's mechanical arm down- or trying to, anyway.

"Vader, you can't!"

"And why shouldn't 'e?" Skinner demanded. "Your pal down there is cheating, isn't 'e?"

She yanked again on Vader's arm, distracting him. "Vader, we can't interfere!" the Tau'ka said. "Nemo has to do it on his own. If he wins, that puts the League in a better position with the Council by proving they are combat-equal."

"They?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daria turned to her, stung by this questioning of her loyalties. "I am a member of the League, _and_ a Tau'ka," she said shortly. "But the Council doesn't see it that way. And they are very jealous of their people."

"As we can see," the vampiress replied, gesturing to Streit. "How do we know that they didn't put him up to that trick?"

Daria opened her mouth, but Vader, still plainly irritated by the breach of fair play, put a metal hand on her shoulder to silence his friend. "The Verris Council couldn't have," he said gruffly. "Streit is from the base on Emiss, not here. His superiors wouldn't have known about you ahead of time."

"So he's just cheating," Sawyer said disgustedly.

The Tau'ka nodded grimly. She was hurt that the others could question her allegiance. It was a plain and simple fact that they were human and she was not, to be true, but hadn't she done her best to support them against a race that generally thought humans were a lesser species? What had happened with Streit and Nemo was entirely out of her control- though she would like satisfaction from the other Tau'ka herself.

Unfortunately, that was an impossibility at this point. The Council in all their chauvinistic wisdom, wanted the humans to prove themselves. Having a Tau'ka stand up for them would not go over well with the leaders.

Daria gritted her teeth and went back to watching the fight. Then she gasped.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Nemo blinked in surprise as he suddenly found himself fending off not one blade, but two. Where had the second weapon come from? Surely Streit had not been carrying it before…?

He twisted away from the sword in his opponent's left hand, bringing his up to block the identical one in his right. The metal swept right through the other blade as if it weren't even there. The lack of expected resistance made him overbalance, and he stumbled slightly.

Pain exploded up and down the right side of his body as Streit kicked him hard in the hip. His leg folded up underneath him, sending him to the floor of the ring. Instinctively, Nemo rolled away as he fell, his sword still in hand. What had happened to Streit's blade? His own had gone through it as if merely passing through air. How was that possible? It was as if the other sword was not really there…

Not really there… There was a thought. Nemo scrambled back to his feet, testing his aching leg. It held his weight- barely. He would need to be careful now.

Streit whirled both blades, tracing intricate patterns in the air. The display was a good one, designed to intimidate. Nemo stepped back, watching his opponent's swords. The one in his right seemed slightly translucent, and almost seemed to be glowing a bit.

He knew that the Tau'ka had various 'psychic' abilities- telepathy, telekinesis, precognition, and so forth. Had Daria ever mentioned an ability that allowed the user to make objects that weren't there seem to be?

Streit lunged towards Nemo, the faintly glowing blade now in his left hand. He made a move as if he were going to strike with it. Nemo ignored it, blocking the other blade instead. The glowing blade passed through his body, causing no pain and leaving no mark. That settled it- the glowing sword was a fake of some kind. Nemo smiled grimly to himself as he backed up, feigning a limp that implied he was more injured than he actually was.

The Tau'ka, seeing that his advantage with the fake sword was gone, made it vanish, taking a two-handed grip on his real sword. He advanced, seeming to sense an imminent victory against his injured opponent. Nemo feebly blocked his attacks, again, feigning weakness. While his hip still hurt, it was nowhere near as debilitating as he pretended. In addition, he had long ago mastered mental disciplines designed to block pain. He was just biding his time now.

Finally, Streit had Nemo backed up against the edge of the dueling ring. The Tau'ka wore a predatory grin as he advanced. Quick as a flash, he darted in and hooked the tip of his sword into the hand-guard of Nemo's blade, ripping it out of the captain's hand. Nemo didn't flinch, releasing his grip on his weapon to avoid broken fingers as it was torn away. While Streit's guard was open, Nemo attacked, shedding the affected weakness. His blows were fierce and debilitating, striking solar plexus, gut, and just above the knee in a series of kicks and punches.

Streit, unprepared for such a vicious assault, dropped his sword so he could raise his arms to fend off the blows. In that moment, Nemo kicked him hard in the belly and caught the sword before it hit the ground. The Tau'ka was knocked to the floor, gasping for air as he curled into a ball to prevent further injury. The captain stood over him, holding the point of the sword at his throat.

"You have won, human," the referee informed him. "He is yours to kill."

Nemo gazed down at Streit, who wore and expression of fear and anger on his face. "I see," he said gravely. Then he shook his head slightly. Streit's arrogance and dislike were only natural, an imbedded part of the Tau'ka psyche. They were a proud, fierce race. Nemo couldn't kill Streit for that- seeing him beaten was enough to make up for his insults. "There is a saying among my people that mercy is the mark of a great man." Delicately, the captain pricked his opponent in the stomach with the tip of his blade. The inflicted wound was not seriously deep, but he expected it would leave a scar to remind the Tau'ka not to underestimate humans in the future. He gave an ironic shrug. "It appears that I am merely a good man, not a great one."

Author's note: The inspiration for this scene came from the episode of Firefly entitled 'Shindig'. Without copious viewings of Firefly, this chapter never would have been written. Thank you Joss Whedon.


	12. The High Council of the Tau'ka

AN: I am glad to finally be posting on my proper day… Sorry about the irregularities- it's been messed up over here

AN: I am glad to finally be posting on my proper day… Sorry about the irregularities- it's been messed up over here.

Chapter Twelve: The High Council of the Tau'ka

There were ten people waiting when the League came to meet with the Tau'ka High Council the day after the celebration. Daria recognized nine of them as the Council members themselves, one leader each for the nine aspects of a Tau'ka base. Every Tau'ka on Verris worked in a field that fell directly under the control of one of these nine people.

The tenth was a dark-haired young male she didn't recognize, though she knew the uniform. Consisting of a dark blue tunic with black trim, cream-colored leggings, and knee-high boots, it was the same uniform that Daria herself had worn when she'd first become an Intelligence agent. She wore a very similar uniform right now, but with copper trim as befitted her rank as a Sixth-level Special Agent with more than sixty successful missions completed. Black indicated a First-Level agent- a youngster fresh out of the training school. The older agent eyed the badge on his shoulder. The device was unfamiliar- a gray owl-like bird on a field of Intelligence blue and gray, again ringed in First-level black. Every Tau'ka wore such a badge when they were on-duty, bearing their personal crest and the colors of their occupation. Daria's own was a bronze-colored gryphon on a blue-and-cream field, ringed in copper.

Master Agent Felis inclined her head slightly as the humans and her subordinate entered. "Have a seat," she said calmly, waving to the chairs that had been set up for them around the large round table, which was large enough to seat twenty. Meetings with the Council were always like this- the leaders and their charges all seated around one table, rather than having the Council up on a pedestal.

The humans sat. Skinner and Jekyll looked decidedly nervous, but Sawyer projected his usual casual air, while Mina and Nemo met the jewel-like gazes evenly.

"We have heard much of you." The speaker was Laeoto Aire, head of the Scientific division. "Agent Noclaf's report was very informative."

"As it should be," Felis replied.

Commander Halcon leaned forward a little in his seat. "My congratulations to you, Captain, on your performance the other night. Few are the humans who can defeat a Tau'ka in single combat."

Nemo nodded gravely. He had heard from the others how Streit's use of an illusion-blade was against the dueling code. None of them had been able to determine why the referee had ignored such a blatant disregard of the rules. They couldn't even ask the man- he was a resident of another base and had left soon after the fight. Streit too had left as soon as one of the Healers had seen to his stab wound.

"You provide us with an interesting situation, Tau'ri." That was Ambassador Kinor Helmin, the head of foreign relations. "A group of remarkably gifted humans who- through a rather blatant breach of protocol-" Here he glared at Daria, who didn't flinch. "Now know of our people's existence."

"It's a good thing she told us," Sawyer interjected. "We did help her track down those Black Hawk characters."

"She should never have lost them in the first place, Mr. Sawyer," Helmin replied testily. "It was her assignment to find the Hawks and kill them."

Craftsmaster Basido Mycete shook her head. "It is unfortunate that events turned out as they did."

"Unfortunate?" the Ambassador snapped. "The Hawks got away!"

Sawyer glanced down. It had been partially his fault that the two Tau'ka terrorists had escaped. He'd actually seen Koor while he and Quatermain were hunting down M in his Mongolian fortress. Why hadn't he taken a second to just shoot the alien? Then the other twin, K'Wah, could not have escaped in the spaceship that Koor had flown.

"She helped save our world," Mina said. "Is that not the reason you have your agents on Earth in the first place?"

Daria flinched under the withering looks from ten sets of glittering eyes.

_You weren't supposed to tell them that,_ she told Mina. The vampiress was unrepentant.

Felis cut Helmin off as the diplomat opened his mouth to speak. "You are correct in essence, Mrs. Harker," she said. "Clearly Agent Noclaf has told you about the prophecies our people have concerning yours." Her emerald eyes flicked to Helmin in a silent warning before returning to the vampiress. "She did perform her task as well as can be expected. The Black Hawks are notorious for their ability to escape from a situation that has become costly to them. Agent Noclaf is one of the best we have at routing them." The Master Agent raised an elegant hand, indicating the young male Tau'ka seated next to her. "In that vein, we wish to introduce Shadow Agent Tecol Dorou."

Dorou nodded to Daria. "I've heard a lot about your exploits, Special Agent," he said. "You have become something of a legend among the younger agents."

"I don't know about _legend_, Agent Dorou," Daria said. "I think some of the stories may have been exaggerated somewhat-"

"Your uncovering of the Tok'Ra spy Kulamar of Mulshere on Bathar?" Dourou pointed out. "Or the way you single-handedly wrecked Ra's munitions facility on Anun-su?"

"I concede the point, Dorou," she said quickly. She was aware of the League members staring at her as Dorou recited his litany of her missions. "And I had an inside line on the Anun-su facility."

"She never told us about tha'!" Skinner muttered to Sawyer. The American grinned.

"Wish she had," he replied.

_Not helping!_ Daria said.

"The League will have official recognition of the Verris Council," Felis went on. "I believe I speak for all nine of us when I say they have earned our respect."

Helmin snorted but didn't say anything aloud.

"We wish you to instruct Agent Dorou in what he will need to know to work on Earth. He is to be the new liaison with Earth. Afterwards, you will work more closely with me. Despite the rather unfortunate escape of the Hawks, you did put a stop to their interests on Earth. You have done well, Agent Noclaf. Within a few decades, you could very well replace myself as head of Intelligence."

Daria gaped. "Me?" she said blankly. Around her, the other League members were grinning. Jekyll put a proud hand on her shoulder.

"I think you would be very good at it," he said quietly. She smiled at him, face bright with pleasure.

"I'm honored that you think so, Master Agent," she said, still looking at Jekyll. She didn't notice the concerned looks that passed between several of the Council members.

"It is not simple flattery, Agent Noclaf," Commander Halcon pointed out. "You have a very remarkable success rate in your missions and a natural grasp of Intelligence work. I was always disappointed when you chose to work for the Master Agent- you would have made a very fine officer."

"Thank you, sirs," Daria said. "And I appreciate you assigning a new Shadow Agent to England. It was tough trying to gather information after Shadow Agent Nielssan was… killed."

That had been a rather embarrassing incident. For reasons still unknown, Shadow Agent Terref Neilssan, the agent assigned to help Daria, had been working with the Black Hawks. He had nearly managed to kill her in a fight in the British Museum's Egyptology wing. He would have succeeded too, if not for the timely interference of Sherlock Holmes.

Daria briefly wondered what Holmes was doing now. She'd saved him when he and Professor Moriarty had fallen over the edge of Reichenbach Falls last Ferbruary. The detective had promptly arranged to disappear, telling no one that she knew of where he was heading. She hoped he was alright- she rather liked the sharp-minded human.

"I can arrange appropriate cover for Agent Dorou when we get to Earth," she went on, but stopped when she saw Master Agent Felis shaking her head.

"Agent Noclaf, I believe you mistook my meaning," she said.

Daria suddenly felt cold. "What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a leaden lump of dread settle in her stomach. "I was under the impression that you wanted me to set Dorou up with cover on Earth when I went back with the League…"

Both Halcon and Felis shook their heads. It was the Head of Intelligence who spoke.

"Agent Noclaf, you are not going back."


	13. Reassigment

Chapter Thirteen: Reassignment

Chapter Thirteen: Reassignment

_You are not going back_.

The words hit Daria like a physical blow to the stomach. For a moment all she could manage was to breathe as she sat there in shock, her hands clutching the arms of her chair in a death grip.

There was dead silence in the chamber.

Then…

"Whadd'ya mean she's not going back?" Sawyer exploded, jumping to his feet. "Of course she is! We ain't leaving without her!"

The others began voicing their protests in loud, furious voices.

Ambassador Helmin stood. "_Silence!_" he roared over the cacophony. The humans fell quiet, quelled by the powerfully built Tau'ka leader. All except Sawyer. He was still on his feet, looking belligerent.

"You can't do that!" he said furiously. "Daria's one of us!"

Felis eyed him coldly. "She is a Tau'ka under my command, Tau'ri Sawyer," she said sharply. "Who are you to say what we can and cannot do?"

_She's more useful with us!_ Hyde growled, speaking 'aloud' for the first time. Jekyll shrank back under the disapproving looks from the nine Council members. _We want her with us!_

"That is not your decision, Mister Hyde," Master Trainer Toyoc Keni informed him curtly. The ginger-haired head of Education gave Jekyll a piercing look that was not entirely aimed at Hyde. Then his gaze flicked over the faces of his fellow Tau'ka. He almost seemed to be speaking to them- and he was.

Daria came out of her daze a little. "But… why?" she asked.

"You were sent to Earth to stop the Black Hawks and their interests there," Felis explained. "You successfully completed your mission and now you are being reassigned. Agent Dorou will go to Earth to work with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in your place."

Under the table, Daria felt a hand reach for hers, squeezing it in a combination of reassurance and poorly concealed desperation. She squeezed back, thanking Jekyll for his support. But what was she going to do now? She couldn't just leave the League and take whatever new assignment Felis had in store for her- even if the Master Agent did intend to train her as an eventual replacement. The League had become a family to her.

She couldn't leave Jekyll again, not when she'd just gotten him back.

A moment later, Halcon had curtly adjourned the meeting. The humans and nine of the Tau'ka left, shooting dark looks at one another, but Daria lagged behind at Felis's silent order for her to wait.

"Agent Noclaf, I am disappointed in you," she said. "I did not wish to bring this up in front of the full Council, but you have broken one of the codes of our field."

Daria tensed a little under her superior's gaze. Her emotions were still in an uproar over the Council's order, and she didn't trust herself to speak just yet.

"You have feelings for that human, don't you?" Felis asked. There was a note of something in her voice. Daria glanced up from looking at her boots- was that _sympathy_? Certainly, the Master Agent was smiling at her in a disturbingly condescending manner. "It is entirely understandable, Daria, that you think he could entertain such emotions for you. You are young, attractive, and female, after all. But you cannot allow this relationship to continue. You are a _Tau'ka_, a pure-blood. A dalliance with a mere human is quite beneath you, my dear."

Daria gritted her teeth at the injustice of the whole scenario. Of course, that was the reasoning behind her reassignment. The Council disapproved of her and Jekyll being together, seeing him only as a lesser being not worthy of a Tau'ka. But Henry Jekyll was no mere human. He was extraordinary, after all, and she had no plans for a 'dalliance' with him. She clamped down on her temper, which was coming dangerously close to the boiling point.

_I will not yell at my commander I will not yell at my commander I will not yell at my commander…_

Felis patted her on the shoulder in what was obviously intended to be a reassuring manner. "Do not worry, Agent Noclaf. Your feelings for him will pass in time, and eventually you will find someone more… suitable to one of your status."

_I will not lose my temper…_

Daria bowed stiffly. "I understand, Master Agent," she said in a tight voice. "If I may be excused? I need to find Agent Dorou."

Felis nodded. "Of course."

The younger Tau'ka strode out of the room. She had no intention of tracking down Dorou just yet.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"What do they think they're playing at?" Sawyer snarled as he paced around the room. "They can't just reassign her like that!"

"But they did," Mina pointed out. The six of them- Sawyer, Mina, Nemo, Skinner, Jekyll, and Vader, were gathered in Daria's quarters waiting for her to come back. "She has to follow their orders."

Mina was as unhappy as the rest of them at the decision. She liked Daria and appreciated having another female in the group to talk to. The vampiress glanced over at Vader out of the corner of her eye. He stood off to one side, his scarred features impossible to read. Despite his stoicism, Mina got the distinct impression he wanted to do something rather painful- and permanent- to several Tau'ka leaders. She had no doubts that he would do it too- Vader Skywalker had the air of one used to seeing people in pain that he'd caused.

"I would like to know what prompted the Council to issue those orders," the tall man growled, startling the League members. He suddenly glanced up at the door, the dark expression on his face lightening for a moment. Mina heard footsteps outside.

A moment later Daria stormed in. Without saying anything, she crossed to the end of the bed where Jekyll sat due to a lack of proper seating and plopped down next to him. The doctor put his arms around her.

"Those arrogant, shortsighted, bloody…" Daria snarled, relaxing only slightly in the embrace. She sounded on the verge of tears- a very odd state for her. "Replacing me with a damn rookie on his first mission! Of all the idiotic…"

"What did Felis want?" Vader demanded.

She stopped in her rant and smiled grimly. "Condolences," she said bitterly as she adopted a mocking imitation of Felis's voice. " 'You'll get over him'."

Vader's jaw dropped. "They're reassigning you because of Dr. Jekyll?" he asked.

"The Council disapproves of my little 'dalliance', as Felis so blithely put it," Daria said. She was furious. How dare the Council interfere in her personal life like that? More than half of them had a human in a direct line of ancestry in the past three generations. The only pure-blood was Commander Halcon- Daria knew this because he was a relative of hers. Her father's brother, to be precise.

"Let me get this straight," Skinner said. "You fall in love with the Doc, the Council doesn't like it, so they replace you wi' someone else?"

"Exactly," Vader said. "It fits with how they think. We humans are 'inferior', after all." His tone was dryly ironic, verging on actual anger. Daria stood up and began to pace like a caged tiger, frustration emanating from her with almost physical force.

"This isn't fair!" she growled heatedly, her voice hotter than the temperature she kept her room at. "I do my job well and effectively and this is what I get! And to top it all off, they seem to think they're rewarding me! Me as head of Intel? It's laughable!" And there was no way out of this that she could see. Daria couldn't disobey direct orders like that if there were not lives immediately at stake. She was well and truly bound by the Council's edicts. They were the governing body of the base, and while she only reported to Halcon and Felis directly, their word was, essentially, law. There was nothing she could do. The League would leave, accompanied by that puppy Dorou, and she would stay here and be trained as Felis's eventual successor.

Curse them all.

Vader suddenly became aware of a faint rattling vibration from above. "Dhar'ya…" he began in a warning voice. His eyes fixed on the Tau'ka, who was actually trembling with suppressed anger.

The warning came too late. One of the glass panels protecting the light fixture shattered, scattering shrapnel with an oddly anticlimactic tinkling noise. Nemo scrambled out of the way of the dangerous rain as the others jumped in surprise.

Daria winced. "Sorry," she said.

Jekyll stared at the mess. "What just happened?" he asked. Vader sighed.

"She's telekinetic," he explained. "And isn't always in control of it. When she gets mad, anything crystalline tends to resonate and shatter because of the way her power works."

Nemo looked up from dusting off his uniform. "Daria," he said, a concerned frown crossing his features. "Could you do that to the glass in the _Nautilus_?"

The Tau'ka shook her head. "No," she said bitterly. "The glass in the portholes is far too thick for me to affect it. I'm not that strong a 'kinetic. And not that it matters anymore, since I'm not going back."

Vader gestured, causing the glass shards to fly off the floor and into a nearby refuse container.

"So what do we do?" Sawyer asked, only momentarily distracted by the ex-Sith and his display of power. "We ain't leaving without you, Daria."

"You have to," she replied. "Don't you understand, Sawyer? There is nothing we can do. The Council has given me direct orders- I _can't_ go against them."

"You can always stow away," Skinner suggested. Nemo shook his head.

"The first place they would look for her is on Earth," he said. "And we would lose any support we have managed to obtain."

"Why do we even need the Tau'ka's support anyway?" Sawyer demanded. "We've managed fine so far!"

"K'Wah and Koor would not have hesitated to wipe you all out if I hadn't been there," Daria pointed out. "They have the technology to destroy any of your cities from space if they wanted. It was only because I was there that they held their hands as long as they did."

"Because you are their sister," Jekyll said quietly.

Sawyer, Skinner, and Mina looked at him in surprise. "I think you failed to mention tha' bit, Doc," Skinner said. "The 'awks are 'er brothers? When did you find tha' out?"

"In Mongolia," Jekyll explained sheepishly. "K'Wah challenged her to a duel."

"And the sniveling little rat promptly ran away," Daria muttered. "Him and Koor."

Mina looked shocked. "Your brothers?" she asked. "They were the ones helping the Fantom? And tried to kill all of us?" She had thought that the Tau'ka were loyal to their families- hadn't Daria told them as much?

The agent nodded grimly. "We don't exactly have a warm and fuzzy relationship," she said dryly. "Between them trying to kill me on a regular basis and succeeding with my parents, I don't claim them as family."

The humans fell silent for a moment. While none of them were inexperienced when it came to politics and battle, none of them could really contemplate having a sibling who would callously murder their family members to further their own ends.

"It's because of people like K'Wah and Koor that you need a Tau'ka," Daria said. "There's no way of knowing if there's anyone else in the galaxy with advanced technology and a vendetta against the Tau'ri. There's not even a way of knowing if all of the Goa'uld left when they were driven from Earth. You need someone who knows how things work out here to help- remember, there's still about a hundred years left before humans have to be advanced enough to fight the Goa'uld directly." Looking defeated, she sat back down on the bed, head in her hands. "I just wish it could have been me."

Jekyll glanced at Vader, a pleading expression in his pale blue eyes. The scarred man read the look, glanced at Daria, and nodded.

"All right, you four," the ex-Sith said to Mina, Nemo, Skinner, and Sawyer. "I know there were things you wanted to do before you left." With several not-so-subtle glares and a muttered, "He wants to talk to her _alone_, you invisible idiot," Vader ushered the four League members out of Daria's rooms.

The tall English doctor sat on the bed next to Daria, again putting his arms around her in a gesture of comfort. She responded, shifting a little so she could hold Jekyll more closely.

"I want you to come back with us," Jekyll said. "I don't want to lose you again."

Hyde was silent, for once mirroring Jekyll's own emotions. He didn't want to lose Daria either. Jekyll liked her after all, and since Hyde's normal pleasures had been flatly denied by his jailer, he was going to have to take what he could get, how he could get it.

Besides, it was very rare to find a female who could look Edward Hyde in the eye without flinching and then proceed to out-curse him. She was spirited- he liked that a lot.

"You shouldn't have to," Daria said. "When I went to bring the League here, they had indicated that I'd be able to keep working with you. It wasn't until you got here that they changed their minds."

"Are they really that prejudiced against humans?" he asked. He knew there were similar interracial tensions still on Earth- the United States was still recovering from a conflict where such issues were a very real constituent, just to mention a single example. Now that he thought about it, a human and a Tau'ka were, strictly speaking, much further apart than two humans with different skin tones. _Is that how they see us? Like the slaves were viewed in America?_

_I wouldn't be surprised,_ Hyde muttered. _They're certainly trying to get rid of us fast enough_.

"Not all of us," Daria said. "Mostly the ones in charge. She looked up at him sharply. "I hope you don't think _I_ see you that way."

"What? N-no, of course not." Jekyll shook his head. In all the time he'd known her, he'd never known Daria to treat a human as being inferior simply because they were human. To act that way just wouldn't be like her.

She smiled, apparently satisfied. Then she glanced at a small storage unit and gestured. The door opened by itself and a small object flew out of it and into her hand. It was a small silver sphere set on top of a square base with little buttons on it. She handed it to Jekyll. "This is a long-range communication device," she said. "So you can get in touch with me if you need to. It's not terribly secure, I'm afraid, so don't use it unless there's an emergency." She quickly explained how to operate it.

Admiring her resourcefulness, Jekyll accepted the device. "Daria," he said, stroking her auburn hair with his free hand simply because it felt like the right thing to do, "Is there any chance of us being able to be together? Since the Council is giving you other orders? We- the League- needs you. I need you, Daria."

The Tau'ka swallowed hard. "I don't know, Henry," she said, burying her face in her beloved's shoulder. "I don't know."


	14. Return

Chapter Fourteen: Return

Chapter Fourteen: Return

Within a week and a half, the League had been sent home with their new –and rather unwelcome- member.

Tecol Dorou had done nothing that endeared him to the League. He was haughty, arrogant, had a low opinion of the humans he was assigned to work with, and never could manage to say Jekyll's name right. The single time he deigned to speak with his human companions, he informed them that he was a third-rank Scryer, second-rank Telekinetic and was not to be disturbed. After that announcement, he had spent the rest of the trip cloistered in his cabin, allegedly studying Tau'ri culture.

The other Tau'ka with them, a dark-haired, violet-eyed female named Oribi Rapaz, was their pilot and only a little friendlier. However, she too tended to avoid her passengers whenever possible. She avoided Dorou as well, leaving the young Shadow Agent to his own devices. Skinner- getting over his separation from the pretty Fenix Asopiram remarkably quickly- seemed to think she was just shy and took every opportunity to try and talk to her. That is, until she threw him out of her cockpit. Literally. The invisible thief sulked for a full day after that, nursing several bruises. As it turned out, Oribi Rapaz was extremely solitary and generally disliked talking to anybody.

Daria had come to see them off. It was clear to them all that she was still upset as she hugged them each goodbye one last time. Their agent had stood by the wall of the docking bay for a long time after Oribi had flown the ship away, watching until the craft was no longer visible, even to Tau'ka eyes.

Jekyll hadn't said a word during the entire trip, but it was obvious to the others that Hyde and the separation were grating on him terribly. He looked thinner and more tired than ever, and the others strongly suspected that his alter ego was not letting him sleep like he should. For the most part, he stayed in his cabin, sitting on the bunk and turning Daria's courting-token over and over in his hands.

Now that the League was back on Earth, Dorou was proving no more helpful than he had during their travels. Within an hour of his arrival, he'd managed to frighten one of the servants so badly that he resigned on the spot.

"What was that all about?" Sawyer demanded as the manservant fled the League headquarters in a near panic.

Dorou gazed at him with pale blue eyes like celestite orbs. "He was mishandling some extremely sensitive equipment, Agent Sawyer. Equipment that I cannot replace on Earth, as you are not technologically advanced enough to understand it, much less re-create it."

Nemo frowned at this slur on human intelligence. He was fairly certain that, given time and an opportunity to examine the devices in question, he could come up with something fairly close to them. But Dorou was clearly uninterested in hearing anything that went counter to his stereotypes.

The atmosphere in the mansion was extremely tense for several days as a result of Dorou and his mentality. The League members turned to their own activities, whether they be research, development of some new device, or- in the case of Mina and Sawyer- several long conversations. Skinner noted the relationship developing between the two and wisely stayed out of the way.

The twenty-ninth day of November was clear, cold, and bright. Nemo was perusing a book in the library when a maid hesitantly looked in.

"Sir?" she said nervously, "There's a gennlemun looking to talk to you and the others."

Nemo frowned a little, not noticing the way it made the girl- Danielle, he thought her name was- look even more anxious than she already was. He wondered who could be looking for them. Probably some government official or another looking to use the League to further his own ends. "Summon the others," he ordered, "Then send him in."

The five other members of the League were quickly assembled, each displaying a varying degree of interest at the announcement of someone coming to see them. Sawyer took his position at the head of the table, with Mina on his right, Nemo on his left, and Jekyll and Skinner seated on the same side as the vampiress. By unspoken mutual consent, Dorou sat next to Nemo, as the captain was the only person who could really stand to be near the arrogant alien for more than a brief period of time. They had only just gotten seated when the maidservant Danielle brought in their visitor.

The newcomer was a tall young man with light brown hair and brilliant blue-green eyes. While clearly not of the upper-most class, he carried himself with an air of quiet dignity and interest in his surroundings. His suit and jacket were of a shade to nearly match his eyes.

"Thank God I've finally managed to get to you," he said as Danielle left the library, closing the door behind her. "My name is Jason Fisher."

Jekyll frowned. He recognized the name- that of the young man Daria had mentioned at the All Hallow's Eve party- was it really almost a month ago?

Sawyer nodded as he looked Fisher over. The newcomer seemed to be in his mid- or late-twenties, not much older than Sawyer himself. But there was something about him that was a bit at odds with his youthful demeanor- a quiet air of… something. The American couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt in his gut that Jason Fisher was as extraordinary as the rest of them. "What have ya been looking for us for?" he asked curiously.

Jason's eyes flicked to Sawyer's face, but he addressed the League as a whole. "In recent weeks I have come across some rather disturbing things," he said. "I cannot take my suspicions to my own superiors, but I feel that what I have uncovered is something that requires some form of extraordinary intervention."

"You've come to the right place fer tha'," Skinner said, his grin visible only thanks to the layer of white greasepaint that covered it.

Nemo wasn't quite so enthusiastic. "Who are your superiors?" he asked in his deep, grave voice. "And what have you uncovered?"

"My superiors,' Jason said, hesitating for a brief moment. "Are members of the White Circle Lodge of London"

"I've never heard of them," Mina said. Her pale face bore an expression of puzzlement.

He smiled at her. "Probably not, madam," he said. "The mages of the Lodge try to keep out of public eye when it comes to their magic."

Skinner sat up. "Magic?" he said, sounding half-incredulous. "Doesn't exist."

Jason shook his head. "I'm afraid it does," he replied. "I myself am an Elemental Master of Water."

The five League members looked at one another. Mages, in modern-day London? And from the sounds of it, a whole underground society of them? It seemed far-fetched, to say the least.

But then again, so did vampires, invisible thieves, submarine creators, aliens. One only needed to take a look around the table to see all of those. So if one accepted the existence of those, then one could accept the existence of some sort of Elemental power that could be controlled or commanded by those with the knowledge.

It still seemed ludicrous, in spite of the logic.

"Can you offer any proof?" Mina asked, always pragmatic.

The self-proclaimed mage nodded. He picked up one of the glasses of water that had been set out for the League. It happened to be the one in front of Dorou. The Tau'ka Shadow Agent glared at Jason. Jason took no notice of the alien's dark look, holding up the glass instead.

The water in the crystal-clear glass began to swirl, even though Jason did not appear to be doing anything to disturb it. A tiny whirlpool appeared in the center of the glass, then all of a sudden the entire mass of water leaped out of its confines, hanging in midair in the shape of a perfect, sparkling globe.

Sawyer, Mina, Jekyll, Skinner, and Nemo stared.

_Nice trick,_ Hyde said, slightly impressed in spite of himself.

Dorou did not share the humans' awe. He watched the mage impassively, celestite-blue eyes narrowed just a little. "A simple exercise of telekinesis,' he said bluntly. "Nothing to get excited about. Even Agent Noclaf could have done that with a glass of water, and she was a sixth-rank Telekinetic."

Jason frowned at Dorou as he let the water settle back into the glass. He had no idea of what the man was talking about. "My power is directly connected to the energies of Water," he explained. "I can control it and the creatures that dwell within it."

"You talk t' fish then, eh?" Skinner said with a grin. Sawyer was hard-pressed to stifle a chuckle.

"Not quite," the mage replied, smiling faintly. Fish were horrible conversationalists, anyway. He passed a hand over the glass, sending out a silent call laced with a tendril of Water-borne power.

A tiny female figure, as large as a child's hand, with a fish's tail instead of legs, appeared in the glass. She raised her head from the water, looking up at Jason curiously. _"You called, Master of Water?"_ she asked in a piping voice.

Skinner and Sawyer stopped laughing.

"What is that?" Jekyll asked curiously. He leaned forward to try and get a better look at the little creature, his natural scientific interest piqued.

Jason smiled, dismissing the Elemental with a brief word of thanks. "It was an Undine, one of the more common Water Elementals. Do you believe me now?"

Sawyer glanced at his companions. Nemo was as unreadable as ever, while the other three humans shrugged in acknowledgement. Dorou didn't say a word, choosing instead to watch the proceedings with a bored expression. "All right," the American agent said, concealing the fact that he was truly impressed as best as he could. Power over the very Elements? That had to be one of the most fantastic things he'd ever heard of! "We'll accept the fact that you can do some pretty neat tricks with water and may be a mage. But what does a mage need us for?"

Jason set down the glass and took a seat at the end of the table. "I deal in shipping," he said. "In recent months I've been hearing rumors among my workers of a particularly nasty cult that's been cropping up, one centered around an Egyptian goddess called Nebthet."

Dorou sat bolt upright in his chair, staring at Jason incredulously. "Nebthet?" he demanded, pronouncing the name as 'Nebt-het'. "Are you certain?"

Jekyll was taken aback at the Tau'ka's sudden show of interest.

_What's got him so excited?_ Hyde wanted to know. He knew that Dorou wouldn't hear him- unlike Daria, the young Shadow Agent was not a Communications-Telepath.

Jason was nodding. "Quite certain," he said. "It seems to be headed by someone calling himself Kheti. Or, to be more accurate, a group of people calling themselves Kheti- the leader seems to change with disturbing regularity."

The Shadow Agent began to curse.

"You know about this 'Kheti'?" Sawyer asked him.

Dorou glowered at him, as if he were asking an absurdly obvious question. "Yes," he said. "Kheti and Nebthet are Goa'uld."

Jekyll frowned. "But Daria said that the Goa'uld were banished from Earth centuries ago!" he protested.

"Most of them were, Dr. Jekiss," Dorou replied, ignoring the look of irritation the doctor shot him for mangling his name again. "Several were banished here long before then. Among them were Hathor, Set, Osiris, Isis, and Nebthet."

"Nebthet?" Nemo said. "She was known as Nephthys to the Greeks, wife of Set, but allied later with Osiris and Isis, correct?"

Dorou raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said. He was not the only one taken unawares by Nemo's knowledge of Egyptian mythology. The others were giving the captain startled looks. "Ra banished Hathor and Set long before he did the others. Each was believed to have been plotting against him."

"Are you saying the Egyptian gods were real?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"Yes," the Tau'ka replied. "They were how some of the Goa'uld System Lords portrayed themselves. The stories of your mythologies are based off of the battles between the Goa'uld."

"Why were the others banished?" Mina inquired. Daria had implied what Dorou was now confirming. It was a very odd thing to contemplate, that ancient mythology was in truth history.

"Same reason," Dorou said. He was less irritable now that it was clear who knew what. "Ra is the most powerful of the System Lords, as well as the most ancient. He is the Goa'uld who discovered Earth in the first place. Several thousand years ago, Osiris and Isis, backed by Nebthet and Osiris's servant Kheti attempted to stage an uprising against Ra. He banished all four to Earth."

Jason was looking from one League member to another in turn. "Is there something that I've missed?" he asked, looking confused. "What are these 'Goa'uld'?

"Parasites," Dorou said bluntly. "Practically immortal, sadistic alien parasites that take over humans as hosts." Mina noted that he wore the same expression of hatred that Daria always had when she spoke of her peoples' ancient enemy.

The Water mage frowned, not certain what to make of the outlandish statement. "But what do they have to do with this cult?"

The Tau'ka's face took on an exasperated expression. "Because," he explained, as if speaking to a particularly slow child. "Your 'cult' is likely being lead by a pair of Goa'uld with plans to bring Earth under their rule."

"World domination? Didn't we just do that a few weeks ago?" Skinner said dryly, earning him a frown from Dorou.

"This is no laughing matter, Skinner!" the Shadow Agent snapped. "We cannot allow the Goa'uld to regain a foothold here. Agent Noclaf told you of the prophecies! If Earth is brought under Goa'uld dominion again they'll never be destroyed!" He whirled on Jason. "Tell us everything you know about this cult of Nebthet," he ordered.

Sawyer stood, not liking the way Dorou was giving orders. "Mr. Dorou," he cut in. "A word with you?"

"No."

The American frowned. "I wasn't asking," he said coldly. "In the hall, _now_, if ya please."

Dorou scowled darkly but followed Sawyer into the hall outside the library. "What?" he demanded as soon as the human agent had shut the door behind them.

"Mr. Dorou," Sawyer said, attempting to imitate both the way Quatermain used to command respect from unruly colleagues and the knack his superiors at the American Secret Service had for intimidating their subordinates. "I know the Tau'ka have a strict line of authority. Ya have to follow the orders of the people above ya. I would like to remind ya that I'm the one in charge here."

Dorou laughed. "Well then, _Mister Sawyer_," he replied, an unsubtle mocking note in his voice. "May I remind "May I remind _you_ that I am not a member of this League. I am a Tau'ka Shadow Agent who knows the Goa'uld inside and out. I am far more qualified to handle this than you are, human."

"Really?" Sawyer fired back, stung by the implied insults. "You're that experienced? Odd, I distinctly recall Daria tellin' us that this was to be your first mission.

The Tau'ka scoffed, though he knew that Sawyer was correct in pointing out that he was untested in the field. "Special Agent Noclaf needs to keep her heart out of her assignments," he said dryly, directing the sting away from him. Dorou was proud- there was no secret about that. It didn't help that he was comparable in age to Sawyer. "To think she would even want to stay with you low-lifes -"

Sawyer grabbed Dorou by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Take it back," he growled.

Dorou sneered. "It seems I touched a nerve," he commented. "Were you in love with her too?"

"No," Sawyer said with a slight smirk. "I'm just doing this so the Doc won't have to let Hyde out to do it."

That made Dorou pause briefly. He'd heard about Hyde, though he'd never had to come face-to-face with the skittish doctor's inner monster. He wouldn't say it aloud, but the thought of having to face Edward Hyde-angry or otherwise- scared the rookie agent.

"Listen real closely Dorou, 'cause this is the only time I'm gonna say this," Sawyer said. He hadn't missed the brief flash of fear in the Tau'ka's celestite eyes "You are working with the League. You aren't on Verris anymore, in case you've forgotten. You will follow my orders like you would Felis's, or whoever it is that ya report to, and you will be civil to those who come to us for help, got it?"

For a moment, Sawyer was afraid that Dorou would try to defy him again. The Tau'ka had about two inches and probably thirty years of experience on him, along with his race's natural strength and fighting skill. Thankfully, the moment passed, and the Tau'ka agent nodded. "I understand," he said coolly. There was still a faint light of rebellion in his eyes, but Sawyer let him go.

"Good," he said. "Now back inside. I want to hear this."

They rejoined the others. Mina glanced from Dorou to Sawyer, raising a questioning eyebrow. Her vampiric hearing had allowed her to listen in on the 'conversation' the two men had just completed. Sawyer gave a tiny jerk of his head in Dorou's direction and raised both of his own eyebrows slightly, wordlessly telling Mina that it was taken care of- at least for now.

Jason's eyes flicked from the face of one extraordinary individual to another, looking for permission to continue. Sawyer nodded at him, and the mage cleared his throat. 'As I was going to say," he said, "This cult has attracted a number of devotees among the dock hands who work for me. Most of them seem to be Egyptian, but as of late I've noticed others among their ranks. People have started to go missing, or show up a week later. Those who return are… changed. They seem to be completely different people, utterly devoted to their goddess."

"Jaffa'tau, unless I'm very much mistaken," Dorou said. He glanced at Sawyer, in a mocking parody of asking permission to continue. The young American sighed and nodded. The other man's mouth quirked in a smug smirk and he continued. "Jaffa are another human race altered by the Goa'uld. They carry infant symbiotes- primtas, they're called- in belly pouches. They are the Goa'uld's servants and soldiers." His pale blue eyes flicked over the faces of the humans at the table, making sure they were keeping up. "The term 'Jaffa' refers specifically to the species that has been bred to carry primtas for generations, but a Jaffa'tau is a true human implanted with a primta. Nebthet isn't just gathering followers. She's building an army."


	15. Scrying Memories

Chapter Fifteen: Scrying Memories

Chapter Fifteen: Scrying Memories

Dorou pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the steady ache growing behind his eyes. It didn't help. With a sigh, the young Shadow Agent picked up his scrying crystal by its silver chain and held it over the map of London spread out on his desk. It slowly spun in a circle.

"Come on," he growled softly. He was having difficulty using his power to track down the elusive Goa'uld Kheti. London just had too many people in it to make it easy to pick out the life-energy of just one.

The crystal continued to waver in the air over the map, not drawn to any particular spot the way it would if he managed to sense the Goa'uld

"Mai'tac," he muttered. Sawyer had managed to stake out the cult's meeting place about a week ago, two weeks after the mage Fisher had given the League his warning. This had caused some concern among his teammates, who constantly worried about his safety. That doctor- Jekile or whatever his name was- insisted on checking Sawyer over every time he returned from one of the cult's services to make sure he hadn't been implanted with a Goa'uld. To limit the risk, the group had decided that the only person to stake out the meeting place would be Sawyer.

Dorou snorted at the memory of the last such mandatory check-up. As if they were necessary- if Sawyer were to be implanted with a primta, or even an adult symbiote, Dourou would be able to sense it. All Goa'uld- and Tau'ka- had trace amounts of a metallo-quartzite mineral called Naquadaa in their bloodstream. Goa'uld hosts also had it in their systems as a result of their blending. Naquadaa was extremely reactive, and when it combined with the iron in hemoglobin, it produced a compound that vibrated in the presence of more of itself. The carrier could sense blood-borne Naquadaa in the form of a tingling sensation in their bodies. And by the time Sawyer returned to the League after being implanted, the parasite would have healed the wound its entry created.

The Shadow Agent had made a point of checking everyone in the League for blood-borne Naquadaa whenever they returned from their searches. So far, he had found nothing- though as Dorou had a deficit of blood-borne Naquadaa in his system, he couldn't be entirely certain that his tests were accurate. But so far there had not bee any significant change in any of the groups' personalities, although the invisible thief had commented that Sawyer seemed a bit more testy than usual for the past two or three days. Dorou was fairly certain that the American's irritation was aimed more at Dorou himself than anything else.

He stared out his window at the snow that now fell from the sky. He hated this place, with its cold, damp weather and seemingly constant precipitation. As much of an honor as it was to serve his first solo mission on a high-profile world as Earth, he would gladly have traded the honor for a chance to go back to Verris. Or at least an assignment on a civilized planet. The Tau'ri didn't even know how to work their Stargate. Barbarians.

The crystal suddenly leaped to a point on the map, its tip drawn to the spot like an iron needle to a magnet. Dorou stared down at the location it was pointing to in surprise- an alley not too far from the mansion the League had taken up residence in.

He smiled triumphantly. "Now that is much better," he said aloud. He memorized the location and its relation to he mansion and put the crystal away.

OSCOSCOOSCOSCOSC

Dorou hurried down the stairs, passing Jekyll in the hall. The tall doctor quickly pressed himself to the wall to get out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Jekyll asked as the Shadow agent brushed by him. Jekyll was one of only two members of the League currently in the mansion- all of his companions except for Nemo were out on their patrols looking for the Goa'uld.

"I found one of them." Dorou snapped. "I'm going after them."

Jekyll looked bewildered. "F-found one of w-what?" he stammered, eyes wide.

"One of the Goa'uld!" Dorou snapped. "Are you deaf?"

_He'd like to be,_ Hyde grumbled. _Henry, let me out so I can crush him…I'm sick of this little twit._

The Tau'ka gave him a disgusted look. "Stay out of my way, Dr. Jenkins," he said as he headed out the door. "I can handle this myself."

"It's _Jekyll_," the doctor muttered under his breath as the front door slammed shut. He left the hall, heading towards the library where Nemo was working. "Captain, Agent Dorou says he found one of the Goa'uld."

Nemo looked up from a large map of London with pins topped with various colors of sealing wax stuck in it. "He does?" he inquired. "He scryed them?"

Jekyll nodded. "He just left- said he could handle it alone." He slumped into a nearby chair, feeling drained. "He managed to get my name wrong again too."

The captain raised a dark eyebrow. "He is not making any effort to endear himself to anybody," he commented.

"No, he is not." Jekyll gazed dully at Nemo's map for a long while as his companion added another pin. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Mr. Fisher provided me with a list of the men who work for him," Nemo explained. "I am attempting to determine if there is any relationship among them between the homes of those who are taken into this cult and who are not." He looked up from the map and studied Jekyll carefully. "You do not look well," he commented at last, noting that the other man looked thinner and more tired than he had in a long time. Actually, Nemo couldn't remember a time when Jekyll had looked so ragged. "Is Hyde giving you trouble?"

"What?" Jekyll's head jerked up, and he blinked nervously. "N-no, of course not," he stammered. Nemo gave him a long, hard look. "Yes," he admitted. "I can't shut him out. He's always there, trying to get me to release him, constantly wearing at me." He buried his face in his hands, fingers clutching at his limp reddish hair. "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Nemo frowned. It was as if Hyde were water, slowly freezing inside the fragile glass container that was Jekyll. If this kept up, Jekyll was going to crack. "We can try the idea we discussed," he suggested. "I can have my men empty the ice room for you…"

"No!" Jekyll cried, sitting bolt upright. "If I let him out, I won't be able to fight him later!" Jekyll knew that he wasn't strong enough to resist Hyde if he gave in once. He was ashamed to admit the weakness, but there it was.

_Come on, Henry!_ Hyde growled. _Just let me out!_

"Shut up!" Jekyll told the insidious voice in his head, though he felt the protest was ineffectual as Hyde laughed mockingly at him.

_You'll do it eventually. I'll win. I ALWAYS win._

Jekyll slumped again. "He wasn't so bad when Daria was here," he said after a moment. "God, he hasn't been like this since…" He paused to think for a moment. "Since I left London."

"You miss her," Nemo said. It wasn't a question, just a simple statement of the facts as he saw them.

"I do, but what's the point?" the doctor said glumly. "Her Council won't let her come back." Once again, he buried his face in his hands, thinking, _Why did I ever fall in love with her?_

"The point?" Nemo repeated, his dark eyes blazing. "It is clear to anyone with eyes that she cared about you!" Jekyll flinched under the captain's stern gaze, and Nemo softened slightly. "Don't give up on her yet, Doctor," he said, memories of his own family rising unbidden. He pushed them away, not wanting to deal with the grief they still held for him at that moment. "She may yet find a way."

Jekyll met Nemo's eyes. "I hope you're right, Captain."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Dhar'ya, either pay attention or get out of the ring," Vader said sharply. "That's the fifth time I've had to pull a blow because your mind is somewhere else."

The Tau'ka blinked, then her face settled into a determined expression. "No, I'm alright," she said firmly. She resettled her grip on her sword and brought it up into a ready position. "Go."

Vader bowed slightly and brought up his own weapon. Normally he fought with a lightsaber- a new one with a deep red-purple hue he'd constructed after leaving the Emperor- but for practice purposes with the Tau'ka, he used a light-weight sword. Even then, the Force gave him an unfair advantage against almost any opponent- only the Battle-Precognitives really stood much of a chance against him.

The scarred Force-Adept stepped forward slowly and twitched his blade. Daria reacted to the feint, striking out to swat it away. Vader parried the 'attack' forcefully and darted in to carefully tap her unprotected side with his sword.

"Kill," he said in his raspy voice.

"Go," Daria repeated. As soon as he'd nodded, she lunged, striking high and low. Vader stepped back to avoid the swings. She closed on him, and he snaked the tip of his sword around hers to rest at the hollow of her throat.

"Kill."

"Go."

Vader sighed but complied. This time, as the Tau'ka lunged in with no sense of timing or strategy, he sidestepped and smacked the back of her leg with the flat of his weapon. Daria stumbled and fell to the floor.

"That's enough," he said firmly. Daria's sword flew out of her hand at his telekinetic summons. He snatched it from the air by the hilt and looked down at her. "I have never seen you so off-form. What has gotten into you?" he demanded. "Where is your _brain_ this morning?"

The Tau'ka rolled to her feet. "I'm okay," she said irritably.

Vader glowered. "No, you are not. I've seen younglings with better strategy then that. You never used to fall for that feint, Dhar'ya! If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself hurt or killed."

She glared up at him. "Well, then that's my problem, isn't it?" she snapped.

He stepped back, stung by her angry tone. Daria never snapped at him. Ever. "Don't take it out on me," he said gruffly. "_I_ haven't done anything but make sure you didn't get injured."

The Tau'ka opened her mouth to reply sharply, but then closed it again and looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled. "You're right."

Vader raised one eyebrow in surprise at the apology. Contrite was not one of her usual moods. He knew what this was about- Daria was still furious at the Council for reassigning her and was chafing under the new restrictions they had put her under. In addition, she was missing Jekyll. He could read it in the Force- she was projecting waves of hurt and loss that attested to the fact. Actually, he was surprised she didn't have half of the Empaths on the base banging on her door trying to get her to a counseling session.

He was suddenly struck by how familiar this scene seemed to him. Vader could distinctly remember several times during the Clone Wars he had snapped at his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, frustrated at the lack of progress in the struggle and at being separated from his beloved Padmé.

_Of all the ironies the Force ever threw at me, this one takes the Corellian vyshcate,_ Vader thought with a trace of dry amusement. _Who ever would have thought I'd be in Obi-Wan's position? Me, the most unorthodox and rebellious Jedi in the Order- when I __was__ in the order, anyway. I'll bet the old man is laughing at me if he's watching, wherever he is._

Vader forced himself to ignore the confusion of emotions that always threatened to swamp him whenever he thought about Obi-Wan. The older Jedi had been like a father to him growing up- albeit a rather distant, difficult to please one who was constantly exasperated with his escapades- but he never could forget the way Obi-Wan had left him to live or die on Mustafar…

"Dhar'ya," he said quietly. "It's going to be okay. I understand how you feel."

"Do you?" she snapped, the fire coming back into her eyes for a moment. She suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Oh, right. Sorry."

He stepped nearer to his friend, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If it helps, I'll fly you to Earth myself the next time the Council gives you leave."

Daria looked up to meet his concerned blue eyes. It wasn't fair, that she missed Henry so much… "Thanks," she said, touched by the offer.

Vader nodded. "You're welcome." Stepping back, he tossed her the sword he'd confiscated. "Do you think you can pay attention now?"

Daria caught it by the hilt and smoothly lunged forward, taking Vader by surprise as the tip of her blade snaked up to rest just over his heart.

"I think so," she said.


	16. Serpent to Sinister

Chapter Sixteen: Serpent to Sinister

Chapter Sixteen: Serpent to Sinister

The Shadow Agent moved slowly down the alley that his scrying ability had led him to, one hand on the handgrip of the zat'nicket'al concealed underneath his coat. The metal of the handgun was cool beneath his hand as his gaze flicked over his surroundings.

The alley was empty of life. Even Dorou's sensitive eyes couldn't pick anyone out. But his scrying had sent him here… He stepped forward, picking his way through the slush on the ground, heightened senses on alert. For a moment, he wondered if he should have told – Jekyiss, wasn't it?- exactly where he was going. The man was a native, after all…

_No, of course not,_ he told himself. _The human would have just gotten in my way._

Movement at the far end of the passage. The Tau'ka focused his attention on it, senses quivering with anticipation. Yes, there was definitely something- someone- down there.

"Well, well, well, the little spy has come to play," said a resonant voice that echoed with bass tones. "I wondered how long it would take you, Tau'ka,"

Dorou peered at the figure, frowning as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something was terribly wrong… Underneath the bass and resonance, he would have sworn that the voice of the Goa'uld was familiar.

The figure at the end of the alley moved closer. The host, Dorou saw, was a human male. Though his face was shaded by his hat- _In the middle of the night?_ the Shadow Agent wondered- Dorou could still make out his features.

His blood ran cold. "You?" he said in horror, utterly stunned as he recognized the host's face. His skin prickled with fear.

The Goa'uld smiled. "Oh yes. All this time, Agent Dorou. All this time." He paced closer, slowly drawing one hand out of his pocket. "You have failed."

Dorou felt frozen in place with fear and disbelief, unable to move as light glinted off of the metallic object strapped to the Goa'uld's hand, picking up a faint red glow from a round, shilling-sized gem set in the palm. He knew what that was… how had he managed to find one? And how had the Goa'uld managed to take this host?

"Tell Hecate that Kheti sends his regards," the parasitic alien said, stopping just in front of Dorou. He raised his hand, the jewel-bearing palm of his hand hovering a few inches from the paralyzed Tau'ka's face. "You'll be seeing your goddess soon."

Before he could make his frozen muscles react, the ribbon device sent lances of blinding energy straight into Dorou's head to tear at the delicate tissues inside. The Tau'ka tried to scream as his ears began to bleed… but he couldn't… his lungs felt like they had collapsed. As he slowly fell to his knees at the Goa'uld's feet, a sense of utter failure made itself known to him through the pain, as did a single coherent thought: _None of the others know that he's a host! Kheti will tear them to pieces from the inside!_

Kheti laughed.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Dorou's dead!"

Jekyll and Nemo both jumped as Skinner crashed into the library- at least, they had to assume it was Skinner, since they couldn't exactly see him.

"What?" Jekyll said, shocked. "Dead? But- how? Where is he? No, wait."

He hurried upstairs to his room, grabbing his bag of medical supplies and rushing to rejoin the other two League members. "Take me to him," he ordered Skinner, finally feeling confident now that there was something _he_ could handle. He might not be a fighter, or particularly suited for gathering information in the field, but examining a patient- or a body- was one thing he could do for the League that none of the others could.

Skinner may have nodded, but he certainly complied. The invisible thief's footsteps headed out of the library. Hard on his heels were Jekyll and Nemo.

He led them at a run to an alley not too far from the headquarters as a few flakes of snow began to fall from the cloudy sky. About halfway up it was a body in a crumpled heap, lying in a pool of blood. "I use this alley as a shortcut," the thief told his companions as Jekyll hurried forward to examine Dorou's body. "I was comin' back t' Gray's place and found 'im 'ere, dead."

Nemo spotted a set of bare footprints in the slushy snow and nodded. They confirmed Skinner's part of the story.

Jekyll examined Dorou's corpse carefully. There were fresh bloodstains running from the Tau'ka's ears, nose, mouth, eyes, and, of all places, the beds of his fingernails. "He bled to death," he told the others, eyes wide at the brutality of the murder. "It looks like the mucosal tissues all burst their veins at once- if this happened inside as well as out, I think the vessels in his brain must have burst too, and if his lungs are like that, he would have drowned in his own blood. I can't tell exactly how long- it's so cold his body must have cooled immediately. The blood looks fairly fresh though- he must have been killed shortly after he left. Certainly within the last hour… My God, what could have done this to him? I've never seen anything like this!"

_Whoever did it has good taste,_ Hyde commented approvingly as he babbled. _Lots of blood. I couldn't do that without tearing the body to pieces._

Jekyll's stomach lurched at his alter ego's clear enthusiasm. "Shut up," he muttered, turning Dorou's left wrist over to get a better look at his nails. He paused, frowning. The Tau'ka's sleeve was rolled up. Cut into the skin of his inner forearm was a bloody image of a stylized serpent. At least, he thought it was a serpent- it had an odd, fin-like crest running down its back, and it almost seemed to have a beak. "Captain Nemo?" he asked. "Do you recognize this?"

Nemo knelt to see the cut. "I have not," he said. "Perhaps Mr. Fisher will recognize it, if it is related to the cult. Or Mr. Sawyer, as he has infiltrated them."

"But if it's the cult," Skinner said. "Then the Goa'uld know we're after 'em."

Jekyll stared at the body, feeling sick as he took in the horrible injures and what Skinner had said. "Dorou must have found something," he said. "He said he'd managed to scry out the Goa'uld- he must have found it."

If a Goa'uld could do that to an armed, alert Tau'ka, what would it do to one of them?

"And the Goa'uld killed him to protect its secret," Nemo added. He studied the slushy ground carefully, looking for signs of the killer. Sadly, the muck was not solid enough to retain any detail, except for Skinner's bare footprints in a drier patch. He frowned. "We have no way to inform the Tau'ka that their agent is dead," he said.

"They're gonna love that…" Skinner said. He sounded as if he were trying not to vomit.

Jekyll got to his feet. "Captain," he asked. "Can you take care of this?" He indicated Dorou's remains.

Nemo nodded, frowning in confusion. "Where are you going?"

But Jekyll had already left, hurrying back to the mansion at a run. He had remembered something vital, something that might just help them now.

Back in his rooms at the mansion, Jekyll dug around in the drawers of his desk, which were crammed with various scientific notes. At last, he came up with what he was looking for- a small, silvery sphere on a square base.

_About time you remembered that,_ Hyde grumbled.

"Daria said I shouldn't use it unless it was an emergency. I think this qualifies." He fiddled with the controls, trying to remember how the device was supposed to work. After several moments, a few lights blinked on and it began to emit a faint humming sound.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_

Jekyll drummed his fingers nervously on the desktop, waiting. How long was this going to take? It had taken a week to travel to Verris by starship- would transmitting a message across that vast stretch of space take that long?

No, of course not. It didn't take a telegraph a week to cross the Atlantic, after all. But it was a lot further from here to Verris…

_"Noclaf."_

Jekyll jumped at the sound of the voice that came from the little transmitter. The silvery sphere on top had cleared, showing a familiar face in its depths as he pulled it closer to him.

"Daria!"

Daria's image blinked as she saw who was contacting her. She smiled. _"Henry,"_ she said, managing to convey a whole depth of warm emotion in the single word. Then the Tau'ka's expression turned to one of concern. _"What's wrong? You look awful. Did something happen?"_

"Yes," Jekyll told her, the memory of why he was calling cutting through his joy of seeing her again. This communicator was an amazing little device- he could hardly believe that he was talking directly to Daria, as far away as she was. "Daria, Dorou's dead."

She stared at him. _"Dead?"_ she repeated, the transmitter making her voice echo slightly. _"How? What killed him? What's going on over there?"_

Quickly, Jekyll explained about Jason Fisher, the Goa'uld, and what they'd been doing for the past few weeks, pausing only briefly as Daria cursed.

_"And you didn't contact me then why?"_ she demanded.

"I…" Jekyll began, realizing that if he had, he may have been able to avert this whole mess. Hyde sniggered in the back of his head. The doctor winced.

Daria must have noticed, because her expression softened. _"Never mind,"_ she told him. _"The Council is not going to like this. A Shadow Agent dead and two Goa'uld on the loose. I told them sending a black-rank rookie to Earth was a bad idea."_

Jekyll nodded. "I thought that your agents were supposed to be able to get along better with us humans," he said. "Not to speak ill of the dead, but Dorou didn't even try. He never could get my name right. Kept calling me Jenkins, or Jekiss…"

Daria laughed. _"Most of us can relate better. Actually-"_ She broke off suddenly, head cocked as if she were listening to something. _"Henry, I have to go."_

"Go? But why?" Jekyll asked.

_"No time- sorry!_" The image of her face grew larger, as if she'd leaned closer to her transmitter. _"I love you,"_ she said.

"Daria-"

Daria's image vanished, leaving Jekyll with an empty transmitter and Hyde's mocking laughter in his mind.


	17. Finding a Trail

Chapter Seventeen: Finding a Trail

Chapter Seventeen: Finding a Trail

"I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier," Jason Fisher said as he unlocked the door to his office. With Sawyer on his heels, the Water Master entered the darkened room, crossing over to the corner to light the fire. December had turned very cold as Christmas approached that year. "The registry is over there."

Sawyer fished out a set of files, laying them out on the nearest table as Fisher lit the lamps. "Nice place ya have here," he said.

Jason smiled. "I built this place up myself," he told his companion proudly. "I just hope we can figure out how to stop the cult before I am entirely ruined."

It may have just been a trick of the light, but for a moment, Jason could have sworn he saw the American's eyes take on an odd glint. He frowned. What had that been?

It was gone before the mage could even be sure he'd seen it. He shrugged and opened the first file.

"I have a list of the people I've seen going into the cult's meeting place," Sawyer said, handing it over to Jason. "So we need to look them up in your registry of workers and see if they have anythin' in common other than being taken in by a couple of ancient Egyptian gods."

The mage glanced over the list. There were about fifty names on it. "Is this everyone?"

"Only the people I managed to talk to," Sawyer said. "There's probably at least twice that many in all."

At least a hundred cultists. While it might not be a full-blown army yet, it was still a significant number of people that the League would have to see to. Jason wished he had managed to get more information about the Goa'uld out of Tecol Dorou before he'd been murdered a week and a half ago. He did not like going into a situation as blind as they were at the moment.

The tall mage resettled his glasses on his nose and began studying the names on the list. Fifty people… what on Earth could fifty people have in common? Only half of them even worked for him, he realized as he perused the names. That made the task slightly more manageable, but the loss of twenty-five sets of data would make the finding the true common denominator all the more difficult.

Sawyer leaned forward and got to work, seeming to crouch over his papers like a cat at a mouse hole. Jason smiled slightly. This League was certainly a unique group. Even though they had only been together for a few months, they worked together as a solid team, each with their particular strengths and contributions: Captain Nemo, stoic and dark, master of the advanced technology that he created and as fierce a fighter as Jason had ever seen; Mina Harker, beautiful, clever, and deadly, talented at gathering and distilling information like one of her chemical analyses; Rodney Skinner, cheeky, unseen, and outwardly cowardly with a most unexpected streak of courage; Henry Jekyll, bravely battling both his inner demon and his fears of being useless among the more extraordinary members of the team- but he had already proved his worth with the murder of Tecol Dorou. Jason hadn't gotten to know the Shadow Agent well, but the alien's knowledge had impressed him deeply, despite his attitude. And then there was Tom Sawyer himself- fiery and passionate, a natural leader who had managed to forge a group of disparate personalities into a unified whole like a knight leading his loyal troops. Remarkable. Most remarkable.

"Look at this!" Sawyer said after they'd been working in silence for several minutes. "I think I've got something!"

Jason looked up, startled out of his meditations. "What is it?" he asked.

Sawyer indicated several names on his copy of the list. "This lot have all recently been workin' on ships that came from Egypt," he said. "Within the last two months. And _these_," he pointed at another group, "All lived or worked along the Nile within the past year."

Jason studied the two lists, nodding. "You're right," he said. "I do a lot of business with Egyptian craftsmen- there's a tremendous market here in England for ancient Egyptian artifacts, but not everyone wants pieces that look like they've been buried in the sand for two thousand years, or there may be Sensitives who want to be in vogue but can't handle having actual grave goods in their homes. I deal with the counterfeiters that care too much about their work to dirty it up and make it look authentic. Everyone's happy- the craftsmen don't have to damage their pieces, moderately wealthy folk don't have to pay huge amounts of money for fashionable decorations, the Sensitives don't get haunted, and I have a nice loyal market.

Sawyer didn't seem interested in Jason's business dealings. "When did ya first start having trouble with Nebthet's cult?" he asked.

Jason thought it over. "I started noticing some odd things with my workers about a year ago. The British Museum contracted me to bring in some artifacts that had been discovered in an old temple not too far from the Valley of the Queens. Jewelry, canopic jars, a few mummies, the usual. I remember because there had been some trouble with the shipment- two of the canopic jars were broken during transport, and it was discovered that they were empty."

"Fakes?" Sawyer asked. There was an odd look in his eyes, one that Jason couldn't quite pin down.

"No," the mage said. "The curator said that there was some kind of residue left on the inside, but it was almost like they had never been filled with the preserved organs they were meant to hold. Shortly after I dealt with that mess, I noticed that some of my dock hands- and one or two of my clerks- were acting strangely. I started looking into things and eventually discovered references to a cult of Nebthet that had recently sprung up. At that point I went to White Circle Lodge and they told me to contact the League."

Jason slid his glasses off his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Even thinking about the mess with the Museum's curator gave him a headache. It had taken weeks to sort everything out. As it was, Jason had been forced to fire the captain and crew of the ship that had transported the jars in order to appease the archaeologists. What a nightmare- Captain Scott had been one of his best sailors, and it certainly wasn't his fault that the jars had been packed improperly. At least the other Water Master hadn't taken it too personally.

"Do ya think there's any way that the Goa'uld could have been inside those broken jars?" Sawyer asked suddenly.

The older man frowned. "_Inside _them?" he repeated. That was ludicrous- canopic jars were ornamental containers designed to store a mummy's preserved internal organs- lungs, liver, intestines, and stomach-for the afterlife. And how would anything living be able to survive in a _jar_ for five thousand years?

But the broken jars hadn't been ordinary, he reminded himself. Organs had never been placed inside them, as far as anyone could tell. The Earth mage who was the Museum's curator had told him as much. Could the Goa'uld have found a way to preserve a living creature in those jars?

_I know the ancient Egyptian mages were supposed to be incredible, but what sort of magic could do that?_ Jason wondered.

"What makes you suggest that, Mr. Sawyer?" he asked.

"Just think about it," Sawyer said. "Ya said the jars were broken during shipping, right? What if the Goa'uld were being maintained in them, and woke up when they were broken? They could have found hosts among the sailors and come here-"

"To start the cult and gather supporters," Jason finished. It made sense- incredible sense, if one accepted the hypothesis that the Goa'uld had the ability to hold themselves in stasis for thousands of years. But it was better than anything else they had at the moment, even in spite of its flimsiness. "So if we track down where the jars came from…"

"We track down the Goa'uld," the American said. "I've been keeping an eye on the 'services' this cult's been holding, and the only one running things is Kheti. He's been tryin' to convince his followers to make some kind of pilgrimage to a temple in Egypt so they can 'worship at the altar of Nebthet' or something like that. I haven't seen anyone callin' themselves Nebthet, so it makes sense that she went back to Egypt."

"How do you figure that?" Jason asked curiously, impressed by his companion's knowledge of the aliens.

Sawyer shrugged offhandedly. "Dorou said they like it there," he said. "Can ya track down where the jars came from?"

"Of course," Jason replied instantly. He stood and crossed over to what appeared to be a fishbowl full of clear water.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "What are ya doin'?" he asked.

"Contacting a friend." Jason leaned over the fishbowl and murmured a few words. At his magical call, an Undine appeared in the water, peering up at him.

"_I answer, Master of Water,"_ she said.

"I need you to go to Dr. Jones at the Museum," Jason told the little Elemental. "Ask him where the canopic jars found last year were discovered. He'll know what I'm talking about- the broken ones. And have him give my regards to his nephew Henry too."

The Undine flicked her hair and nodded. _"I hear and obey. I shall return shortly."_

The mage smiled at Sawyer. "Dr. Jones is usually up at this hour," he said. "We shouldn't have too long to wait before my messenger comes back with an answer."

"Good," Sawyer said. He looked pleased with himself. At this point, any investigator would. They had a lead, a good solid one, and they had more information coming to them. This feeling of elation at the prospect of being able to crack down on a mystery must be what had attracted Sawyer to the Secret Service in the first place.

The mage paused in his train of thought, thinking of how he had mentally described Sawyer earlier. Fiery, passionate, a natural leader… like a knight leading his troops.

A Knight.

Perhaps _the_ Knight.

The Knight… of Rods?


	18. Staffs and Swords

Chapter Eighteen: Staffs and Swords

"Doc."

Jekyll stirred fretfully in his sleep.

"Doc."

Curse that voice. First Hyde, now this.

"_Doc._"

Why couldn't he just be left alone?

"Oi, DOC!"

Jekyll jumped awake, startled out of his fitful doze. He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Skinner was standing next to him. Well, a floating leather trench coat and black fedora were, anyway. "What?" he asked. His heart sank. "N-not another one?"

The fedora bobbed up and down, as if its wearer were nodding.

Jekyll groaned. "Alright, I'm coming." He rubbed his neck, wincing as a kink made itself felt. This was the third murder they'd come across since Dorou had been killed, and to the best of his knowledge, all the victims had died the same way- by some strange force that burst every blood vessel in their bodies. "Where are the others?"

"Tommy and Fish-boy went to his office," Skinner said. "Dunno where Nemo is, but Mina went out to hunt. Just you 'n me this time, Doc."

He nodded. "I'll bring some elixir, then," he said grudgingly. He only prayed that he wouldn't have to use it. Hyde was becoming unmanageable as it was. Letting him out would only compound the problem.

Fetching his medical kit and tucking a vial of the transformative formula into a pocket, Jekyll followed Skinner to the place where he'd found the latest victim. This time, the place was an abandoned warehouse not far from the mansion, one that Skinner mentioned Sawyer had told him to take a look at. Old crates, covered in half an inch of dust, lay scattered around. Tracks- made by several pairs of feet, led to a cleared space in the center.

Jekyll knelt carefully next to the body. It was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, upper end of the lower class as best as he could tell. She had died like the others, blood oozing from various orifices. Jekyll clenched his teeth as his stomach tried to rebel at the sight. Steeling himself, he took hold of her left wrist and turned her arm over. There, cut into the skin of her inner forearm, was the crested serpent.

_Why are they doing this?_ he wondered as the woman's blood soaked into the knees of his black trousers. _Why are they taunting us like this? What's the point? We're no closer to finding them now than we were before Dorou was killed. Why are they killing these people?_

"You were right, Skinner," he said aloud. "It was the cult."

No reply came from the invisible man.

Jekyll looked up. "Skinner?

"It _wasn't_ them," Skinner said finally. "It _is_ them."

Jekyll's terrified gaze flicked around the warehouse as several people rose from hiding places behind the crates. He counted six at least, all armed- some with daggers, others with odd-looking staffs with split, bulbous tips. The leader, a cold-faced blond man who wore a pendant in the shape of the crested serpent around his neck, alone bore no obvious weapon. However, he wore some sort of odd combination of gauntlet and bracelet on his right hand. It had a glowing red stone set into the palm.

The leader sneered. "Are you the best the League sends at us?" he said mockingly, his voice deep and echoing with resonance. "The thief and the doctor. How amusing."

_Amusing?_ Hyde growled. _I'll show them amusing. Let me out, Henry!_

"Gladly," Jekyll muttered, earning him a start of surprise mixed with sadistic glee from his alter ego. He did not want to find out what those weapons could do to him. And perhaps letting Hyde out for a while would make it easier to resist him later. Slowly, he reached for the vial of elixir in his pocket.

The leader laughed coldly. "Nice try," he said. His hand snapped up, palm outward. The stone set into the palm of the gauntlet he wore glowed an even brighter red.

An invisible force slammed into Jekyll's chest, flinging him and Skinner backwards into a pile of crates. The physician gasped for breath as the air was knocked out of his lungs. But that wasn't the only thing he'd lost.

The vial of elixir had flown out of his hand to smash on the warehouse floor.

_You IDIOT!_ Hyde bellowed at him. Jekyll wanted to clamp his hands over his ears to block out the enraged torrent of mental abuse that followed, but to no avail. He couldn't block out something in his own mind, after all.

A stream of Cockney curses to his left denoted Skinner's position, half-buried among some broken crates.

"Tha's not fair!" the thief spluttered as he thrashed around, trying to free himself from the wreckage.

"Of course it's not," the leader replied haughtily. "Nebthet and Kheti don't reward fair play." He raised his hand again, sending another blast of invisible force at the crates that teetered precariously over Skinner. They collapsed, burying the thief beneath them.

Jekyll shook his head to clear it, trying to scramble to his feet. A broken crate pinned his leg, hampering his escape. The leader- _A Goa'uld, it has to be a Goa'uld-_ was on him inside of a second.

"Oh no, Doctor," the man said softly, mockingly. "We can't have you running off to warn your friends, can we?" He raised his bejeweled hand again, holding it a few inches away from Jekyll's face as the terrified League member shrank back. The gem began to glow brightly again, this time with a more ominous light. "Say goodbye to the world, Doctor Jekyll."

A mind-boggling noise- like the cry of an angry falcon, ripped through the air. The Goa'uld whirled, distracted by the sudden noise. A figure bearing a sword struck at two of the other cultists, catching one in the neck and the other with a backhanded slash that tore his chest open. The newcomer stabbed each in the belly as they collapsed to the warehouse floor.

The leader shouted something in a language Jekyll didn't know. It almost sounded like 'Kree!', but he couldn't be sure. It certainly galvanized the other four cultists into action. The two with staffs raised them, aiming the bulb-shaped ends at the new fighter like artillery. With a noise like a high-pitched _whomp_, the staffs spat out bright pulses of light.

The fighter with the sword dove out of the way, landing in a roll that brought them back to their feet. They made a sharp gesture, one of the staff-weapons jumping out of its owner's hands in response. Between the newcomer's quick movements, the dim light, and the streaks left on his vision by the staff-blasts, Jekyll could hardly make out whether their rescuer was male or female, much less who it was. He was pretty certain it wasn't one of the League members- the only two who used swords were Nemo and Mina, and neither of them could make objects move just by waving.

The head cultist raised his hand, and a blast of invisible force knocked the sword-fighter off their feet. But then the newcomer scrambled back to her- yes, as his vision cleared Jekyll was becoming fairly certain that the warrior was female, there was something about the way she moved- feet. She lunged to the side, catching one of the dagger-wielding cultists by surprise and running him through the belly smoothly. Her victim gasped, choking, as she freed her sword and dodged away from a new staff-blast. She wasn't quite as lucky this time- it grazed her side. She stumbled, hissing with pain.

Jekyll shoved at the crate pinning his leg, Hyde goading him to take advantage of the distraction the swordswoman was making. Where was Skinner? Was he still under the pile? Jekyll couldn't see any sign of the thief.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a heavy board pick itself off the floor and whack one of the cultists- the staff-wielder who'd lost his weapon- in the head. The man's eyes rolled up in their sockets and he collapsed. Skinner was evidently all right then, and free.

"Skinner!" Jekyll hissed. "Help me!"

The board dropped and Jekyll heard the sound of running feet, accompanied by little puffs of dust that came up to him. "On three, push," a familiar Cockney voice said. "One, two, three!"

Jekyll shoved again at the crate as Skinner pulled. The bulky container lifted up a few inches under the combined effort of the two men and he pulled his leg free. Skinner let the crate drop as soon as Jekyll was out of the way.

"'Oo is that, anyway?" Skinner asked, ducking behind the crate to hide.

The doctor squinted through the dim light. "I'm not sure," he admitted. There were only two figures left- the swordswoman and the head cultist. They had somehow managed to circle each other, so the newcomer was directly in front of Jekyll's and Skinner's pile of crates, the cultist opposite her. She had her back to the pair of League members, so they couldn't see her face.

The two combatants spoke sharply, both speaking in Goa'uld. Nebthet's follower looked wary, as if he were uncertain what to make of this woman who had decimated his underlings. Without warning, he drew a dagger and lunged.

She dodged to one side at the last second, flicking her sword at him as he went past. The blade caught the cultist in the back of the neck, just below his skull. He collapsed instantly, eyes wide and staring in death.

The woman wiped her sword clean on the cultist's jacket and slid it into a sheath on her back. Her face turned towards the stack of crates Skinner and Jekyll were hiding behind.

"Henry, Skinner, you can come out of there now," she said, her gray-green eyes glittering.


	19. Cleaning up the Mess

Chapter Nineteen: Cleaning Up The Mess

AN: Hey, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I went to Spain for a week and a half and then I had computer troubles. Here it is, at long last!

Chapter Nineteen: Cleaning Up The Mess

"Henry, Skinner, you can come out of there now," she said, smiling. She spoke English with a very familiar trace of accent.

Hardly daring to believe what his ears were telling him, Jekyll left the shelter of the crates. He hesitated for a moment, stared at her for a moment, then rushed forward to embrace the woman he'd never dared to hope to see again.

Daria tilted her head up for a kiss. Jekyll, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks, obliged, delighting in being able to hold her close. She returned the gesture with a fierce passion, her hands cupping the back of his head.

"Get a bloody _room_," Skinner said. It sounded as if he were rolling his eyes in exasperation.

The two broke apart, Jekyll reddening with embarrassment, Daria glaring good-naturedly at the thief.

"There always seems to be someone interrupting us," she said dryly. "It never fails."

Jekyll laughed, the first time he'd done so in ages. "Daria, what are you doing here? I thought the Council forbade you to come back!"

The Tau'ka nodded. "Until I told them how dismally Dorou failed with the Goa'uld problem. They agreed that sending him was a mistake."

"Ye can say tha' again," Skinner said as he collected the coat and hat he'd abandoned beneath the rubble. "But didn't they 'ave something against you 'n the Doc?"

She nodded again. "They aren't happy about it, but once I turned down the offer of Head of Intel, I finally managed to convince Felis and Halcon that my experience made me a much better choice for the position here." Her eyes bright with joy and love, she said. "I get to stay."

Jekyll found himself at a loss for words. _She could stay._ Daria could stay. With the League- with _him_. "God, Daria, that's wonderful!" he said, embracing the Tau'ka again.

She flinched a little and pulled back. Jekyll was suddenly reminded of her injury. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Daria nodded. "Just got a bit of a scorching," she said reassuringly. "I came out worse in Mongolia. What are you two doing here?"

"The cult seems t' 'ave set a trap," Skinner said. "Thanks fer rescuin' us."

"We keep finding people who've been killed," Jekyll added. He indicated the body of the unfortunate woman. "They've all died by a massive hemorrhage, but I have no idea what causes it."

The Tau'ka crouched next to the woman's body, inspecting it minutely. "Is this how Agent Dorou died?" she asked, touching a gentle finger to a drying trail of blood and smelling it.

"Yes," Jekyll replied. "Do you recognize it?"

Daria nodded, wiping off her blood-smeared finger. "This is the work of a _col'kenthe_ gauntlet," she said. "It translates as 'ribbon-device. _He_," she indicated the lead cultist with a jerk of her head. "Was wearing one. But how did he get it? Normally only System Lords wear them." She turned the woman's left wrist over, raising an eyebrow at the image cut into her skin. "Well, it seems that they still haven't learned the meaning of subtlety."

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked, coming over to join her.

She pointed at the image of the crested serpent. "That's what a Goa'uld parasite looks like," she explained. "They're practically shouting their presence at you, if you know what to look for. They're taunting you."

"Why?" Skinner asked.

"That's the way they think," Daria said with a shrug. "They're megalomaniacs, when you get down to it. Nebthet and her underlings are telling you that they are more powerful than you, that you can't possibly hope to defeat them."

Jekyll stared down at the mangled corpse. "Can we?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied fervently. "No one is undefeatable. Not even a Goa'uld with delusions of grandeur." She paused, her head cocked to catch a faint sound. Standing up, the Tau'ka drew her sword and crossed to the cultist Skinner had taken care of. The man was stirring feebly.

Daria stood over him, sword hovering an inch or so about his throat. "Don't move," she said, then repeated the order in Goa'uld. With her free hand, she began to tug at the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jekyll asked. He stopped, eyes wide, as the Tau'ka pulled the hem of the man's shirt free and raised it to reveal an X-shaped slit in his belly.

Daria seemed to ignore him. Swiftly, she plunged her hand into the slit and pulled something out as the man shrieked in fear. As she straightened, the two men could see what was clutched in her fist- a horrible wormlike _thing_ about a foot long, pale and slimy, with four independently moving spines in place of actual jaws. The two humans recoiled instinctively.

"W-what is that?" Jekyll asked, eyes wide with revulsion.

"A primta," Daria said coldly, eyeing the thing in her hand with a mix of utter disgust and loathing. "An immature Goa'uld. This man was made into a Jaffa'tau by Nebthet."

"She chose me…" the cultist said weakly, dazed by the sudden removal of the parasite. "To be bestowed with the gift of a goddess… I was to be honored above all others…"

"What are you going to do?" Jekyll asked.

Daria looked down at the Jaffa'tau, then turned to Jekyll, labradorite eyes grave. "You two should go."

"What-?" Instinctive loathing for the parasite turned to horror at what she was leaving unsaid. "You're going to just _kill _him?"

_Obviously,_ Hyde said.

"He won't survive without the primta," Daria explained dispassionately. "It replaces its incubator's immune system- he'll be dead of some illness or another within a week. And before then he might get back to his 'gods' and tell what happened here. We can't let that happen- just as we can't let him go on with this _thing_," She shook the primta sharply, making the wormlike alien squeal, "inside him. Especially if there's any chance he can get back to the cult." She looked down at the man, her expression now sorrowful. "There's nothing else we can do- you don't have the technology to do anything for him. Go. I'll meet the pair of you back at the mansion."

Skinner tugged on his sleeve. "Let's get outta 'ere," he said, pulling Jekyll away.

"Daria…" Jekyll said slowly. "There's nothing else…?"

She shook her head. "No. Now go. I'll make this quick."

Skinner managed to pull his companion away. They left the warehouse wordlessly, Jekyll trying to get his mind around the cold steel he'd heard in Daria's voice. He couldn't begin to comprehend the ancient hatred her people had for the race that created them, but it clearly went deep enough that she was willing to kill a man in cold blood to prevent the parasite he carried from maturing. How could Daria be so… hard?

Daria waited until Jekyll and Skinner were well out of earshot before kneeling down next to the cultist and stuffing the keening primta roughly back into his belly-pouch. The Tau'ka had no particular quarrel with this human, just the Goa'uld he carried. Since the man could no longer survive without it, it followed that he would die. It made sense to give him a quick death now instead of a lingering one by tuberculosis or smallpox or influenza or any of a hundred other diseases, during which time he might be able to get back to his masters. She would at least give him a death that he would find honorable. She couldn't break through the brainwashing Kheti and Nebthet had placed on their followers, so the best she could do would be to work _with _it.

It was a sad truth of her job that sometimes innocent bystanders got mixed up in things they shouldn't.

She _hated_ this part of her job.

"Can you understand me?" she asked in Goa'uld.

The cultist nodded blankly.

"Good. Do you serve your goddess?"

"To the death," he swore, also speaking in the Goa'uld tongue.

"Then get on your feet," Daria ordered, steeling herself for what she had to do now. There was practically no chance that he would survive what came next. A newly-made Jaffa'tau, though perhaps superior in strength and speed than a normal human, was not match for a trained Tau'ka. She called one of the abandoned staff weapons to her hand and thrust it to the cultist as he got up. "Fight me. Should you win, you will have served her well. Should you die, you shall have the death warranted you by your status as an honorable warrior."

Daria took a few paces back and raised her sword. "Jaffa'tau, _kree_."


	20. Reunion

Chapter Twenty: Reunion

Chapter Twenty: Reunion

Jason and Sawyer returned to the League headquarters late that night, meeting the rest of the group in Gray's extensive library. To Jason's surprise, there was a newcomer among the familiar faces- an auburn-haired woman with gray-green eyes that glittered much like Dorou's had. She was the first to look up from the conversation she was holding with Jekyll, Nemo, Mina, and Skinner.

Sawyer stopped dead in his tracks. "Daria?" he asked, looking stunned. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I'm replacing Dorou permanently," she said with a smile. "Special dispensation from my superiors."

The American, after hesitating for a brief moment, grinned at her. "Well, good t' have ya back," he said, taking a seat. Jason noticed that he took one about as far away from Daria as he could manage while still remaining within the 'circle' of the group.

Her jewel-like gaze tracked onto the mage now. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Fisher," she said, inclining her head in a deep nod. "Please join us- Mina sent for tea. It should be here soon."

"And you," Jason replied, now recognizing Daria as the League member he'd spoken to at the All Hallow's Eve celebration. He'd heard the others talk about her. He took the only other available seat, one between Nemo and Skinner.

"I wish to thank you for coming forward with the information you had about Nebthet's cult," she told him. "If you hadn't informed the League, there's no telling what sort of damage she could have caused here. The Tau'ka- and your own people, for that matter- owe you a debt of gratitude."

Jason had to look away at that, blushing slightly. "It was nothing," he muttered demurely.

"What did the pair of you find?" Nemo asked. "Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Skinner were just telling us about a fourth body they found."

"The cult was using it as bait for a trap," Jekyll said. "Skinner and I would have been killed if Daria hadn't shown up."

"How did you find them?" Mina asked the Tau'ka.

"There's only one person who leaves this mansion in bare feet," Daria replied. "The tracks were fresh, and I wanted to know what could possible make Henry and Skinner leave together at that hour. Since Henry had contacted me with news of the cult and Dorou's death, I was certain it couldn't be anything good."

Sawyer frowned. "Jekyll called you?" he asked.

"Yes," Jekyll answered. "She gave me a- what did you call it?" he asked, glancing at her.

"A long-range communication device," she said.

"Yes. She gave it to me before we left Verris. After Dorou was killed, I used it to contact her."

"At which point I convinced the Council to permanently assign me here, with the understanding that they would send me after the Black Hawks or on other missions as needed."

Jason watched the pair with mild fascination. It was clear to him that Jekyll and Daria had become a couple. Water being the Element of emotions, Jason could often instinctively intuit what other people felt. The way the two automatically mimicked each other's body language- though the doctor seemed 'shyer' about it than she was- gave physical evidence to back up his intuition. He smiled. Having her around would do Jekyll good. Nemo wasn't the only one who'd noticed how tired and frayed he was looking.

The door opened to admit a maidservant bearing tea and cups. She crossed to a small table in the middle of the circle of chairs, eyes nervously downcast, and set her tray on it.

"Thank you," Daria said kindly. She wondered which of her companions had spooked the staff so much that they crept around like mice. Probably Skinner or Nemo. Or Dorou.

The maidservant looked up, startled. Her brown eyes widened in shock. "M-Mistress _Nelson?_" she squeaked.

Daria gaped, recognizing the girl who'd been on her staff while she'd tried to track down her brothers. "Danielle?"

"_Nelson?_" Skinner asked, looking from one woman to the other.

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You two have met?"

The Tau'ka nodded. "Danielle used to work for me," she explained. She turned her gaze back to the startled young servant. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Danielle looked at her feet. "You disappeared, Miss," she said nervously. "No one heard anything from you for weeks, an' then the police started sniffin' around, saying you was wanted for the murder of your uncle. The staff broke up not long after that, lookin' for other work. I've been here since November, Miss."

Daria smiled gently. "You didn't do anything wrong," she reassured the girl. "I never got the chance to say I was going to be away. I do some special work with these people," she indicated the other League members, "that sometimes requires that I have to leave for long periods of time. I'm glad that you managed to find your way here- you always did look after me well."

Danielle went pink. "It wasn't hard," she said. "You're an easy mistress, even if you do have a bit of a temper, if you don't mind me saying."

The Tau'ka laughed. "I said that you and the others were saints for putting up with me when it rained!" she said. "But I would prefer that you call me by my real name now- Daria Noclaf."

Danielle nodded and bobbed a curtsy. "Yes, Mistress Ne- Noclaf," she said. "Will there be anythin' else?"

"No, thank you," Jekyll said with a nod. Danielle curtsied again and left.

"Murder?" Nemo inquired as the door swung shut.

"Sainthoods for rain?" Mina said with an arched eyebrow.

"_Nelson?_" Skinner repeated.

Daria rolled her eyes. "When I came back, I didn't realize I was signing up for an interrogation!" she laughed. "You all know that I was on Earth tracking the Black Hawks- a couple of nasty anti-human terrorists," she added for Jason's benefit. "For about a year before M recruited me for the League. Danielle was on my staff. I'm ashamed to admit that I got a bit testy when it rained and I couldn't get out and work. You know how I am about water." She shuddered slightly. "Danielle and the others were very good about putting up with me. While I was here, I was assigned to work with a Shadow Agent named Terref Nielsaan. I played his niece and went by the name Maria Nelson. I later discovered that Terref was allied with the Hawks and he was…" She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to bring Sherlock Holmes's name into this. "He was killed shortly after I found out. I tried to cover, but apparently my disappearance so soon after his was a bit suspicious to Scotland Yard." She shrugged ironically. "I should be safe- Maria Nelson doesn't exist anymore, and I can _walk_ faster than most London policemen can run. They mistook me for a footpad once while I was scouting- I turned into a cat and escaped without any trouble."

Jason frowned. "You turned into a cat?" he repeated incredulously.

Daria nodded. "I'm a shapeshifter," she said.

"Ah."

"What did you two find?" Mina asked the mage as she began pouring out tea.

"We found where the Goa'uld are from," Sawyer said. "We managed to trace how they'd gotten here, and Fisher contacted a friend of his at the Museum."

The Museum of London. Daria's eyes widened. "That's it!" she said suddenly.

The others stared at her. "What is 'it'?" Mina asked.

"The weapon used to kill Dorou and the other victims- it was a _col'kenthe_ gauntlet," Daria said. "Only System Lords and high-level Goa'uld carry them- I was wondering how the low-ranker we came across tonight managed to get one. The Black Hawks were behind a number of thefts from the Egyptian department of the Museum, including several _col'kenthe_ gauntlets."

"The Hawks were working with Nebthet and Kheti?" Nemo asked.

Daria shook her head fervently. "Oh no. They hate the Goa'uld as much as they hate humans. They'd never work with them. But if Kheti or Nebthet managed to find wherever my brothers stored what they stole from the Museum, that would explain how they got their hands on Goa'uld technology like the staff weapons and _col'kenthes_. I wondered what happened to those artifacts. Now, you said you figured out how the Goa'uld got to England?"

Jason nodded. He liked Daria better than Dorou already- she didn't have the Shadow Agent's overt arrogance or temper, and she didn't seem to think herself better than her companions. "We think they were somehow being maintained in some canopic jars I shipped last year," he said. "They were found broken, with no signs that they had ever held the organs they were supposed to."

"They were," Daria said. "Canopic jars were originally designed as stasis units to hold a Goa'uld symbiote in hibernation while it wasn't in a host. The Egyptians adopted them for their funerary practices." She thought for a moment, taking no notice of the confused looks her companions were giving her. "So the jars break in transport, the Goa'uld escape, take new hosts, and travel to England where they set up their nasty little cult. Yes?"

"That's what we thought," Sawyer said. "Fisher's friends with the Museum curator- he told us where the jars were found. There was a temple discovered near the Valley of the Queens near Luxor not too long ago. They were uncovered there- the temple's supposed to be one of the oldest ever found."

Daria nodded again. "Makes sense- the Goa'uld's occupation of Earth predates the ensuing pharaohs by about a thousand years. Ta-Set-Nefaru- what you call the Valley of the Queens- was first built to contain temples for the worship of the Goa'uld"

"Even better," Sawyer went on. "I've heard that Kheti is going to make his cultists travel to the temple to present them to Nebthet. They're all going."

"How many?"

"I think about a hundred," the American said. He looked around at his companions. "Anyone up for a trip to Egypt?"

"My _Nautilus_ cannot make it up the Nile," Nemo said. "The river is too shallow."

Daria frowned, suddenly looking rather puzzled. "Wait, Ta-Set-Nefaru is near the city of Thebes…" she said in confusion.

Jason smiled gently at the Tau'ka. "Luxor was built over the remains of Thebes, Miss Noclaf," he explained.

She thought this over for a moment, mentally updating what she knew about modern Egypt. Strange that she'd missed that particular tidbit of information. Terref hadn't mentioned it in her briefing at all when she'd gotten to Earth.

"So what do we do if we can't get up the Nile?" Jekyll asked.

"There _is _ more than one way to reach Egypt by water," Mina pointed out.

Nemo nodded in agreement. Rising from his chair, he located a map of Africa and unrolled it on a table. "If we travel through the Suez Canal, we can go south via the Red Sea," he said. "The quickest way would be to take the _Nautilus_ to the city of Quseir and then overland to Dendera. From there, we can go south to Luxor."

"Dendera?" Daria asked curiously, coming over to look at the map.

The League spent the next hour discussing plans to get to Luxor. Sawyer wanted them to travel up the Nile River via hired boat, but Nemo and the others overruled him. It would take easily six weeks to follow the river to their destination once they got to Alexandria. If they took the _Nautilus_ through the recently completed Suez Canal, however, they could pass through the Red sea and reach the trade-city of Quseir in a little over a week. From there, a week of overland travel would take them to Dendera, and Luxor was only a few days south from there. Nebthet and Kheti could do a lot less damage in two and a half weeks, they reasoned, than in six. Sawyer finally caved.

Once that had been decided, Nemo left to instruct his crew to prepare for the upcoming voyage.

"You're comin' with us, right?" Sawyer asked Jason.

The mage started in surprise. "Oh, well, I suppose so," he said.

"We wouldn't have known about the Goa'uld if it weren't for you," Mina pointed out.

He nodded slowly. "In that case, I had best leave no to go and get ready. When do we leave?"

"Noon tomorrow," Sawyer said. "We'll meet ya here and take ya to the _Nautilus_."

Jason left them then, and the other League members scattered to make their own preparations. Mina nodded politely to Daria as the vampiress went up to her room.

"I'm glad to have you back," she said with a faint smile. "It will be pleasant to have another female to talk to."

The Tau'ka nodded in return, stifling a yawn as she left the library. She hadn't quite had a chance to adjust her wake/sleep schedule, and the pace of the long day was starting to tell on her.

Her room was as she had left it in November. Daria smiled. Her friends clearly hadn't given up on her, and she felt touched by their loyalty. It was the same determined steadfastness that characterized the Tau'ka- loyalty was perhaps the single most valued trait of her race. That was why they prosecuted traitors like the Hawks so harshly.

Her ears caught the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to her level, and she opened the door just as the newcomer raised his hand to knock.

"Henry," she said with a small smile.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said shyly.

The Tau'ka stood aside and gestured for him to enter. Jekyll hesitated for a second, unsure of how 'proper' coming in to her rooms would be, but Daria was insistent. He took up a position near the door, hands clasped behind his back. Those gray-green eyes were fixed on him, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Th-thank you for coming after us," he said at last. "Skinner and I would have been dead if you hadn't."

Daria nodded, and an awkward silence fell. The Tau'ka was suddenly keenly aware of the incredible differences in their respective societies- by all rights, Henry shouldn't even be here talking to her alone. In contrast, her people were less strict about male-female relationships. All that was really asked of a Tau'ka pair was that they didn't bother others with their courting, and that they tried to keep things reasonably amenable if the relationship dissolved. Of course, partnering with a human was generally frowned upon, but it still happened on a fairly regular basis.

The Tau'ri, on the other hand, had some very odd ideas of what was proper for an unmarried couple. The maze of customs and taboos were enough to make any Tau'ka's head spin in confusion.

_It's amazing they allow a pair to be alone long enough to reproduce!_ Daria thought dryly. _With us, each partner keeps their own property and passes it to any resulting children of the same gender, or the opposite if there is none of the same. We keep our names, and the only real significance of the Bonding Ceremony is to let the populace know that two people are 'off the market', so to speak. The Tau'ri have all this nonsense with property and trade deals and dowries and marrying into classes…it's crazy!_

_So why do I want to stay here so badly?_

The answer to that question was pretty obvious- Henry. By nature gentle, but life had made him outwardly fragile. Shy but brilliant, with an inner strength and will to _do right_ that few people saw, a perfect counter to her own outgoing personality. And he obviously cared deeply for her.

Meanwhile, Jekyll was watching her and trying hard not to make it seem like he was staring. It was true that Daria didn't exactly conform to his society's standards of beauty- she was certainly not a pale little waif who fainted every time she moved because her corsets were too tight!- but she certainly had her own attractiveness. It was the eyes, he thought. They showed a vital, powerful personality, self-assured and quirky at the same time. And such a remarkable color…

He realized he was staring and looked away, trying to interest himself in reading the titles of several books she must have borrowed from the mansion's library the last time she was here.

"You took care of that cultist?" he finally asked.

Daria nodded. "I had to," she said. "There wasn't anything else I could do…"

"I know," he replied, though the thought made him slightly sick. Daria managed to make herself so comfortable with him and the rest of the League that it was easy to forget the aggression and deadly nature bred into her kind. It wasn't even like the way Hyde killed- Hyde took immense pleasure in killing, simply because he could. Jekyll knew that from experience. How many times had he been forced to watch as his later ego took perverse joy in a particularly gruesome murder? On the other hand, the Tau'ka took more joy from the fighting then from the actual kill- though he'd seen the look of hot triumph on her face when she dispatched an enemy back in Mongolia. He could understand that too. But the cold dispassion she'd shown when she'd decided that the cultist had to die… that was harder to forget.

Daria studied Jekyll's face. She knew what he was thinking- she had definitely shaken him. "I'm sorry," she said. "Henry, I hate having to do that sort of thing, I really do…" But she'd had no choice- the man would have been dead within a week. "I made sure he didn't suffer," she added. "I made it quick and as painless as I could."

He nodded. "I'm certain you did," he replied slowly. Now that he thought about it, she had been as merciful as she could in the circumstances. The coldness had been a front- a way to try and protect herself from the moral pain that came with having to execute someone who was, by her standards, an innocent caught in the middle. "Thank you."

She crossed the room to take his hands in hers. "Thank you for understanding."


	21. Dolphins and Kraken

Chapter Twenty-One: Dolphins and Kraken

Chapter Twenty-One: Dolphins and Kraken

AN: Hey all- sorry for the long delay. I've been busy (traveling) and a bit distracted… Here's the next chapter!

Four days of travel had taken the _Nautilus _to the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. The weather in the more southerly latitudes was warmer, and several League members were taking advantage of the sun.

Jekyll climbed out onto the observation deck, a book in his hand. He'd been intending to sit and read it, but after nodding a greeting to Sawyer, movement from what seemed to be a massive pile of bronze feathers caught his attention.

"Daria, what are you doing?" he asked the currently gryphon-shaped Tau'ka.

Daria raised her head off of her foreclaws. "Ssunning," she said. She yawned, a complicated procedure involving opening her beak, squeezing her eyes shut, and making her feathers fluff up. "A lot of Tau'ka have difficulty making an enzyme that putss calcium in our boness," she explained once she'd accomplished this feat. Her beak made her words slightly more difficult to understand, but Jekyll had learned to manage. "Ssunning helps us to produce it- our skeletonss can sstarrt to go brrittle otherwisse."

"Oh," he said. "Like rickets in children?"

She nodded. "The name of the condition translates to 'ssoft boness'. It'ss common among uss. Sssadly, I am one who iss rather predissposed to developing it."

"Osteomalacia," Jekyll said, finally recognizing her description. "That's what we call it- the adult version, that is. That's how you prevent it? Sitting in the sun?"

She nodded again. "And it feelss nice," she added. "Care to join me?"

Jekyll pulled over two of the chairs that were brought up to the observation deck when the _Nautilus _cruised the surface of the ocean. The Tau'ka shifted to her own form and sat on one chair while he took the other. "Will you read aloud?" she inquired.

He smiled lightly. "Anything else while I'm at it, my dear? Tea? A fan to cool yourself with, perhaps?"

Daria rolled her eyes. "Very amusing," she said, her voice dry with amused irony. "No, thank you. I enjoy reading, but I still have difficulty with English."

"You speak it well enough," Jekyll pointed out.

She smiled at the compliment. "But reading it is entirely a different matter. I do well enough to get by- reading reports and signs and so forth. It's just that since I spend half the time trying to figure out how to pronounce the words in my head that I never get anywhere with a book! And my spelling is atrocious."

"We'll work on that," he assured her with a faint smile. He settled back in his chair and opened the book in preparation to read it.

"Hey, Daria!" Sawyer called from where he stood further down the observation deck with Skinner. "You should come see this!"

Daria smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she said. "Our glorious and noble leader summons."

The tall doctor laughed. "You should go see what he wants then," he told her. She nodded and headed for the other end of the deck.

Jekyll returned to his book. He hadn't thought about it before, but it made sense that Daria had difficulty reading English. He himself had noticed that the translators she'd given to the League on Verris did not seem to work on written Goa'uld. She would have had to learn the hard way.

_"We'll work on it"? _Hyde quipped with a dark chuckle. _Henry, you don't want to work on her reading skills, you want to-_

"Shut up," Jekyll muttered, knowing immediately where _that_ was about to go.

_Why don't you just take her already? She is a pretty little thing. And she likes you- God only knows why…_

"Shut up," Jekyll repeated. His alter ego only laughed at him.

_Why don't you just-_

The physician hummed loudly in an attempt to ignore Hyde.

_Or better yet, let ME do it,_ Hyde finished, bemused at Jekyll's efforts. The doctor was about to retort when he heard a panicked scream from the other end of the observation deck, followed by Sawyer's startled "No!"

Jekyll bolted towards the end of the deck. Sawyer stood frozen, his expression unreadable- whatever it was, it wasn't concern- while Skinner clutched the rail, staring over the side of the submarine. "Daria- I think Tommy was pointin' somethin' out t' 'er and she leaned too far-!"

Jekyll could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment. "Daria- fell?" he repeated blankly. Before that statement sank in, Sawyer was running back to the conning tower.

"Man overboard!" he shouted as he hauled the heavy hatch open.

The Doctor's brain finally caught up to the situation. He stood frozen at the rail, frantically searching for any sign of the Tau'ka. "Tom, I don't think she can swim!" he shouted, remembering what she had told him. She was terrified of water- a result of her brother's cruel joke many years ago. Beneath him he felt the _Nautilus_'s engines strain to slow and turn the great vessel. "God, where is she?"

He heard feet pounding up the tower ladder. An eternity a few seconds long passed as first Nemo, then Jason and Mina scrambled out onto the observation platform.

"What happened?" Nemo demanded. "The _Nautilus _is coming about and my exploration pod is preparing to launch. Who went over?"

"Daria," Sawyer said as Jason pushed his way to the front. The mage was drawing something from the pocket of his waistcoat.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer demanded. Jason waved the white-faced American off.

"No time to explain," the young man said. He flung a clear glass vial- one that reminded Jekyll of the ones he used to contain his transformative elixir- against the desk. It smashed on the metal plating, spilling an inky black liquid as the mage shouted something incomprehensible. There was a flare of blue-green light, then silence.

Jekyll returned to scanning the water's surface. "I d-don't s-see her…" he stammered, heart pounding frenetically in his throat.

"Wait," Jason said calmly. The doctor glanced at his younger colleague. His eyes were closed, but Jekyll could see movement behind the lids. How could the man be so calm? Daria was out there somewhere!

"Look!" Mina exclaimed a moment later, pointing down at the water.

The League clustered around, trying to see what she'd indicated.

Skinner yelped as a massive tentacle burst from the water. It was more than massive, it was nearly as long as the _Nautilus_ itself- and that was just the part of the tentacle they could see. More than one person on the deck blanched at the thought of how big its owner must be. Even worse, the serpentine appendage was coming towards the ship.

But the end of the tentacle was gently curled around a small figure. Jason shouted something else, and the tentacle approached, gently laying its prize on the deck.

Daria, soaking wet and coughing up seawater, staggered and collapsed on the metal flooring. Jekyll immediately went to her side, helping the half-drowned Tau'ka to sit up and pounding on her back to clear her lungs. She clung to him desperately, shaking with terror.

"Is she alright?" Mina asked, kneeling next to the pair to see what she could do to help.

"I think so," Jekyll said as he wrapped his arms around Daria, not caring that he was getting soaked in the process. "Let's get her inside, get her warm… shh, it's all right, you're safe, Daria…"

The vampiress nodded, and the pair of them left, taking their wet colleague inside.

Meanwhile, the others were watching the immense tentacle. Nemo had drawn back, his sword in hand. "Explain yourself, Mr. Fisher," he ordered curtly. He recalled the giant squid that had attacked his ship years ago. However, that cephalopod had been like a kitten next to a mastiff in comparison to the monster looming over him now.

The unseen creature was now running the very tip of its tentacle over the Water Master gently. Jason smiled and patted it. "Thank you, Great One," he said.

_"My debt to you is discharged, Mage,"_ said a deep 'voice' that echoed in the minds of all present. It seemed to hold the crash of surf on stone, over the deep, echo of the ocean's bottommost depths. If haunting, tomblike silence could be made a sound, the voice would have embodied that as well. It shook the very bones of the human listeners as they froze in fear and awe. _"Trouble me no more."_

"I will not," Jason promised.

The tentacle came towards Nemo now. The captain tensed, raising his weapon.

It seemed as if the owner of the voice chuckled. _"How amusing."_ The tip of the tentacle wrapped around Nemo's sword, plucking it neatly from his grip. It deposited the weapon on the ground, then ran caressingly over the captain's arm. He watched, stock still, as suckers- easily the length of his thumb in diameter, seemed to 'taste' the sleeve of his uniform.

"Mr. Fisher…" he said warily. It was all too easy to tell that if the creature decided, it could snap the _Nautilus_ in half, much less its captain.

_"So, you are the tiny human who braves my realm in the metal fish,"_ the voice said, like a great ruler who'd been momentarily entertained by some odd bauble. _"You intrigue me, little Captain. No longer fear that you or your metal fish will be hampered by my offspring, so long as you accord the proper respect."_

With that, the tentacle withdrew… and vanished beneath the waves.

It was a long time before anyone spoke. Skinner finally broke the silence.

"God, what the 'ell was that thing?" he cried, voice cracking slightly. He was dead white- and not just from the grease paint that made his features visible. That _thing_ was too big to be allowed.

The League members as one turned to Jason.

"That?" he said. "That was a Kraken."

They stared at him. A Kraken? The monstrous octopus-like creature of mythology that preyed on ships? Jason had summoned _that?_

Sawyer stared over the side of the ship, his face as white as Skinner's from the memory of the thing. Nemo's expression, however, turned dark. He know of the Kraken from legend. He wasn't happy to find out that the monster ship-killer was real.

"You summoned that thing to my ship?" he demanded.

Jason nodded hurriedly. "Yes sir," he said. "It was the fastest way to save Miss Noclaf. The Kraken owed me for a favor I'd done it a few years back."

Nemo was furious. "_You brought that thing to my ship_?" he thundered angrily. "Putting us and my crew at risk of destruction?"

"It would not have damaged the _Nautilus_," Jason tried to assure him. "It was under my control the entire time-"

"And what if you had lost that control, Mr. Fisher? Would it have listened to you then?"

"I-, well, I don't know, but-"

"Exactly. You _do not know._" Nemo narrowed his eyes dangerously at the younger man. "You will refrain from summoning such monsters while you are onboard my ship." He turned on his heel and stalked off, going inside to call back the nautiloid.

Jason bit his lip as the captain stormed away. "I was just trying to help," he said apologetically.

"You scared him," Sawyer replied.

The mage sighed, kneeling to pick up the shards of glass from the vial he'd broken. "I did, didn't I?" he said. "I guess that's what comes when you're reminded you are not the sole ruler of your realm."

The American nodded. "That's probably it," he said, coming over to help Jason. "What was in this?"

"Kraken ink," he told him as he tossed a handful of glass pieces over the side. "It allowed me to summon it- the Kraken's one of the more powerful Elementals of the sea- I need something connected to it to bring it to me."

"I don' think I want t' know what you did t' bring that big squid," Skinner said. "'E's too big for my taste."

"Didn't Nemo have a run-in with a giant squid a while back?" Sawyer asked. "Maybe that's why your Kraken scared him so bad."

"Maybe." Jason shook his head. "How did Daria go over anyway?" he asked the American, changing the subject.

"Leaned too far out," he replied. "I was pointing out some dolphins to her- thought she might like to see 'em."

Dolphins? Jason frowned slightly. He got on well with most sorts of cetaceans and made a point of visiting with them whenever he could. He hadn't sensed any dolphins since they'd left the English Channel. "Are you sure they were dolphins?"

"Yep," Sawyer said, apparently not noticing the mage's expression. "Ridin' the _Nautilus's_ wake. Daria was lookin' for 'em and lost her balance."

_Odd,_ Jason thought to himself. _Both that Sawyer would lie about the dolphins- because __I__ certainly haven't noticed any- and that Daria would fall over a guard rail like that. She's smart, got good balance- and didn't she say she was a shapeshifter? Why didn't she turn into a bird or something?_ Granted, he did not know exactly what her abilities and limits were- perhaps she'd been too frightened to transform, or was unable to take a shape with wings. He shrugged. If the League's leader wanted to be less than all-revealing with someone not officially a member of his team, then that was his business. Jason wouldn't pry.

"I'm gonna go down and see if she's okay," Skinner piped up.

The thief clambered down the ladder into the depths of the submarine craft. Idly, he wondered why Jason had looked so suspicious. There had been a slight- but very definite- frown on the mage's face when Sawyer had mentioned the dolphins. But maybe he was looking too much into it- maybe it had been harder to control the Kraken than he'd been letting on.

Skinner hoped that if that were the case, Nemo never found out about it.

He found the three he sought in the _Nautilus's_ infirmary. Jekyll was giving Daria a thorough examination, his concern overcoming his usual shyness. For her part, Daria had changed into dry things and was protesting the need for the examination in irritated Goa'uld.

Skinner grinned. The lovely Fenix Asopiram had taught him just what a few of those words meant. A fine girl, that one, at once as coy and flirtatious as any man could want. He'd spent a pleasant evening with the amethyst-eyed Tau'ka trader. _Very_ pleasant.

"Yes, Skinner?" Mina asked from the sideline, where she watched the proceedings with a bemused expression.

"Just comin' t' see 'ow our girl was doing," the thief replied casually, leaving that train of thought for later. He joined Mina and asked in an undertone, "She is alrigh', isn't she?"

She nodded. "She's got some fairly minor injuries, and she inhaled some seawater, but we think she got it all up. It's mostly shock- Dr. Jekyll has been trying to convince her to rest, but she won't hear it."

"I don't like people fussing over me!" Daria snapped.

Skinner grinned. "Didn't your cousin ever tell you not t' argue with a 'Ealer?" he said.

"Daria, you hit your head when you went over- you should not be standing-"

There was a moment's silence, then Daria said, "Well, tell him I'm certainly not taking _that_ advice!" as Jekyll went bright red.

"I don't think I want t' know…"

"You probably don't," Mina replied. Jekyll went redder and mumbled something about having to put some medical implements away. He scurried off to do just that as Skinner hid a laugh.

"Will you at least rest?" the thief asked the Tau'ka. "You were pretty wet when Fish-boy pulled you out."

She shot him a withering look. "Skinner, I am perfectly capable of-" Daria halted in mid-sentence, swaying a little in sudden exhaustion as the past hour's events caught up to her. "On second thought…"

Jekyll caught her as she slumped back. "I did warn her."

The thief grinned wryly. "She alrigh'?" he asked. Jekyll nodded.

"Exhaustion and fear, I think. She's terrified of water."

"If things like tha' Kraken are 'anging around down there, I'm not surprised."

Mina helped Jekyll get Daria's limp form onto one of the cots. "What happened, exactly?" she wanted to know. "All I heard from the inside was her screaming."

Jekyll looked at Skinner. "You were there," he pointed out.

Skinner shrugged. "Tommy said there were dolphins 'anging around behind the boat," he replied. "I didn't see for certain, but I think she leaned to far over the side. She did seem a bit odd around Tommy though."

"What do you mean?" Mina asked sharply. Her green gaze was slightly suspicious.

"Well, I don't think they were flirtin', if that's what yer on about, Mina." He grinned rogueishly. "Though if you're done with Tommy-boy…"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'odd'?" Jekyll cut before things could get out of hand.

The thief gave Mina another cheeky smirk before getting back to business. "She was actin' like 'e made 'er nervous," he told Jekyll. "That's the only way I can describe it. 'Course, I might be wrong- it was pretty bright out there." He shrugged. "Maybe she thought 'e was gonna call 'er out on something."

"Maybe," Jekyll said slowly.

"Tom has been acting a little strange lately," Mina said. "I haven't asked him why…"

"Ask, will you?" Jekyll asked.

She nodded. "Let's hope there are not any further accidents."

The doctor nodded in reply.

_If it were an accident._


	22. Journey to the Valley of the Queens

Chapter Twenty-Two: Journey to the Valley of the Queens

Chapter Twenty-Two: Journey to the Valley of the Queens

The remainder of the League's journey to Luxor was considerably more serene. Daria swiftly recovered from her ordeal. Her convalescence was overseen by Jekyll, who rarely left her side. As he thought over what had happened, the more Jekyll thought that the whole incident had been- with all due respect to Jason- fishy. The Tau'ka had told him that she couldn't remember anything of what had happened leading up to the accident- her memories were indistinct as a result of hitting her head as she fell. That had been why she had not simply taken gryphon-shape and flown back up- she'd been too dazed by her injury to act.

Skinner hadn't been able to provide any useful information, for he had not been paying attention until Daria had screamed. On the other hand, Sawyer continued to assert that he'd been showing her dolphins. What was stirring Jekyll's suspicions was the fact that Jason had taken him aside and told him there had been no dolphins anywhere near the _Nautilus_ for days. Why would Sawyer lie about what had happened?

_Maybe the cult got him, stuck one of their little snake things in his head,_ Hyde had suggested idly. Jekyll immediately dismissed _that_ idea. Sawyer was too careful to have gotten caught by the cult. And if, in the off-chance that Hyde was right, wouldn't it have been better to try and eliminate Daria- the only one among the League who could sense a Goa'uld and therefore the single greatest threat to the parasite's activities- where there were no witnesses? Surely a Goa'uld was not so rash as to try and kill a League member in plain view of two others?

Even Mina had been unable to shed light on the subject. She had asked Sawyer if there was anything going on with him, and he'd just brushed it off- his explanation being that it was coming up on the anniversary of his friend Huck Finn's death. The vampiress had let it lie after that. She was able to accept that as an answer. Sawyer had made an effort to be more like his usual, cheerful self since then.

But still, Jekyll had vague suspicions, though he hadn't shared them with anyone, not even Daria. In all likelihood, Hyde had just mentioned the possibility of Sawyer being a Goa'uld host to make him sweat a little- it was one of his alter-ego's favorite mind games. Sawyer was a landsman after all. He probably saw something else that day and mistook whatever it was for dolphins- maybe he had even seen part of Jason's Kraken. It was just an accident, and with no further information, Jekyll finally let the subject from his mind. He had other things to worry about.

They made landfall at the port city of Quseir the day after the _Nautilus_ passed through the recently-completed Suez Canal. The city had once been a major site for the export of wheat, though that trade had long since fallen off. Like most of Egypt, it was a hot, arid place.

Traveling overland by camel, the group did not make very good time. It seemed that every time they set out, something conspired to hinder them. If their mounts were not being balky, there would be poor conditions on the road, or people getting in the way, or, during one memorable incident when they reached the Nile River and turned south towards Dendera- a large crocodile in their camp. The reptile had apparently decided that the tent the three younger men were sharing made a good place for a nap. Disaster had only been narrowly diverted by Sawyer's quick action. His bullet caught the crocodile in the tail, and it had changed its mind and undulated back to its river.

The camels had not been fond of the pace the League was setting, and Mina's and Jekyll's in particular did not seem to like them. More than once the lanky doctor found himself dumped onto the sandy ground with a glob of his mount's noxious saliva on his shirt or face. On the other hand, Mina's usually refused to come near her- her vampiric aura made it as wary of her as most humans were. Twice it had tried to bolt from her, forcing the more successful riders- Nemo and Jason- to go after it. The mage had followed Daria's example and made peace with his camel at the beginning of the trip. Doing so had involved multiple heavy bribes and the occasional application of a riding crop. Skinner, for once, kept his mouth shut as they rode. The swaying gait of the camels made him queasy.

Jason redeemed himself in the eyes of Captain Nemo, who was still irritated with the entire Kraken affair, by proving himself extremely useful. He spoke some the local languages and was therefore able to negotiate with shop owners for supplies. This also meant he became quite good at soothing tempers whenever the group stayed overnight in a town and Skinner wandered off for a drink. His magic became another mark in his favor, as he was able to locate springs and other sources of water, then purify the liquid until it was safe for consumption. That alone would have made Jekyll his advocate- the doctor knew only too well what could happen as the result of drinking tainted water. But Nemo had watched Jason cleanse the spring they stopped at on the second day of their journey, nodded once to the younger man, and stopped watching him with suspicion.

The heat that plagued them throughout their travels was everywhere, only vanishing at night. By consensus, they agreed to travel only during the cooler hours, stopping about midmorning at whatever source of water- and therefore shade- that Jason found for them. The fairer-skinned members of the group- Jekyll, Sawyer, and the mage- gladly utilized the sun-salve Daria had managed to make up for them. Even so, the sun scorched all three, turning their hands, necks, and faces painfully red. The dark-skinned Nemo fared better than them, and while Skinner did not visibly suffer, he complained about feeling 'a bit crispy' when they stopped. Mina, as usual, made no sign that she even noticed the weather. Heat or cold, sun or snow, none seemed to ruffle the pale vampiress. Daria alone was truly at ease with their environment, which was very much like Verris. After the damp chill of England in December, she soaked up Egypt's dry heat like a sponge.

"I'm finally properly warm," she said happily when they stopped to make camp one morning.

Jekyll touched the tip of his reddened nose and winced- his skin was starting to peel, and it hurt. "I, for one, will be very happy to go home," he said. It was odd to think that he might miss London's rains and thick fogs, but he did. He'd felt the same when he'd been forced to live in Paris, after Sherlock Holmes had convinced Hyde to leave London.

Daria smiled gently. "Put some of that aloe Jason found for us on that nose of yours," she said. "Sawyer's got some in his packs, I think."

He nodded and went to the tent that the American was sharing with Skinner and Jason. As Sawyer had first watch and the mage was cleansing the oasis with Nemo to keep an eye on him, the tent's only occupant was Skinner, who was visible only by the hat that hung several inches above the pillow on his cot. Jekyll knelt next to the pack at the foot of Sawyer's cot and began looking through it for the packet of aloe leaves.

He found the packet, but his hand brushed against something that made him pause. The tall doctor frowned and pulled it out- a small black case, of a type he recognized as one used to hold hypodermic needles. He himself had several similar cases, tucked into his medical kit.

_Well,_ Hyde said. _What do we have here? What sort of secrets is Sawyer hiding from us?_

Jekyll's frown deepened. He didn't really want to get caught rummaging through their leader's personal effects, but if Sawyer had some sort of a drug problem, he ought to know about it, shouldn't he?

_Open it!_ Hyde urged _Let's see what our 'glorious leader' is getting himself into!_

He glanced at the cot, reassuring himself that Skinner was still asleep. The Cockney was, snoring gently. Jekyll bit his lip nervously and opened the case.

There was indeed a syringe inside, as he'd expected. In addition, several slots along the inside of the case held small ampoules of a translucent, slightly silvery fluid, three of which were empty.

"What on Earth?" Jekyll muttered. He pried one of the small vials out and studied it more closely. It wasn't any drug solution _he_ was familiar with. It was labeled, but the writing on it was so cramped and tiny he couldn't be entirely certain it was English.

There were two other ampoules in the case, larger than the rest. Jekyll replaced the one he'd removed and took out one of the larger ones. This one contained a pale pink fluid and was also labeled. The writing on this was larger, and definitely not in a language he recognized.

No, he realized as he looked more closely at the vial. He did recognize some of the symbols. They were the same ones Daria used when she wrote personal notes- Goa'uld symbols.

Jekyll swallowed hard. What was Sawyer doing with a syringe and vials labeled in Goa'uld? He checked the small silvery vials again- indeed, they too were labeled in the alien language.

_What the hell is all this?_ Hyde wanted to know.

"I wish I knew," his other half muttered. Carefully, he returned the vials to their slots, closed the case, and tucked it back into the bag. Then he took one of the plump aloe leaves from the packet and put the packet in the bag as well.

No sooner had he finished rubbing aloe sap onto his burned face and nose then he heard shouts from outside.

The hat fell off the cot next to him. "Wuzza'?" Skinner's voice said in confusion as the sound of Daria's falcon-scream reached them. "Wha's goin' on? What are you doin' in 'ere, Doc?"

"Never mind that," Jekyll said, cautiously peering out of the tent flap even though his natural inclination was to go find a corner somewhere and cower. A moment later, he wished he hadn't as the body of an Egyptian man was thrown to the sand a few feet in front of him, throat entirely torn out.

_Mina's having fun,_ Hyde observed. _Let me have some too!_

"I don't think so," Jekyll replied, looking around the campsite with wide, fearful eyes. It was being assaulted by nearly two dozen armed locals, who were being fended off at the moment by the League's two female members. Despite the twelve-to-one odds, Mina and Daria were doing remarkably well. The vampiress moved in a flurry of skirts and daggers as she pounced on another attacker and calmly bit deep into his neck. "We're staying right here."

Skinner pushed Jekyll out of the way so he could take a look.

"I think we oughta stay in 'ere," the thief said. "Looks like the ladies are 'andlin' it."

"There's too many-" the doctor protested as an attacker tried to sneak up on an otherwise occupied Daria. He opened his mouth to shout a warning, but Mina was already there. She stabbed the man in the chest and flung his body aside. The Tau'ka nodded her thanks and delivered a sharp kick to her enemy's chin.

Two shots rang out, picking off a pair of men that were heading for the nearest tent. They staggered and collapsed as Sawyer scrambled over the hillock that sheltered their camp.

"What took you?" Mina shouted.

"There were a couple more comin' round the other way!" The American whirled and fired again, hours of practice proving their worth as the man who had been trying to follow him fell to the sand.

One of the Egyptians turned and spotted Sawyer. He pointed at the young man and shouted something incomprehensible. Sawyer jumped a little in surprise and hastily fired his other pistol at the man. He went down, a bullet in his throat.

Mina whirled on a man who was trying to sneak up on her and brought him down with feral ease. She lashed at his face with her extended claws, making him howl with pain, then bent her head and bit into his neck. She was feeding well today- while she could live on rare meat, nothing supported her vampiric powers like fresh blood. This was the first opportunity she'd had in a while to hunt, and she planned on making the most of it while she could.

Something thudded into her back- a thrown knife. Eyes gleaming demonic red, she reached up and pulled it out, ignoring the sharp stab of pain. She'd heal soon enough- she could feel the wound closing already. Casually, she threw the knife at a new attacker.

The remaining twelve assailants fell back as one of their number shouted a command. Three of them pulled out pistols- somewhat outdated ones to be sure, but still deadly nonetheless. The nearest gunman ducked behind a date palm and aimed for the tent where Jekyll and Skinner were hiding.

Jekyll flattened himself to the ground, shoving the thief down as well, but no shot came. There was only a wet splashing sound and a choked gurgle. He looked up nervously to see what looked for all the world like a sphere of water that had decided to wrap itself around the man's upper body. The man struggled to reach air, but the globe reformed itself away from his flailing limbs, keeping him firmly in the center. His thrashings slowly ceased as he inhaled water. The man gave one convulsive spasm, then collapsed. The globe that had surrounded him shuddered and fell to the ground with a splash.

Nemo charged from a stand of trees, sword upraised. He lunged for the nearest man, cutting him open as another one of Jason's water globes formed around a second attacker.

"Keep that one alive!" the captain ordered. Jekyll watched as the mage nodded and made a few complicated gestures. The globe reformed away from his captive's head, flowed down his torso, and solidified around the outside into a layer of ice, like a frozen bubble containing water and shrieking Egyptian.

Daria kicked the final man in the stomach and ran him through, breathing hard as she wrenched her sword free. The knife in her other hand was red with the blood of a previous victim.

"That's all of 'em," Sawyer said.

Jekyll left the tent and went over to the Tau'ka. "Are you alright-?" he began, touching her gently on the shoulder.

The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the sky, feeling hot sand under his back and a stinging line across his chest.

There was dead silence for a moment, then the clatter of weapons falling to the ground. Daria was suddenly beside him, helping him to sit up and babbling apologies.

"Henry, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't thinking- I thought you knew not to come up on me like that-"

"I'm- fine," Jekyll managed as he searched his pockets for a handkerchief. "W-what happened?"

_She knocked you flat on your arse,_ Hyde chuckled. _It was brilliant._

Daria took Jekyll's handkerchief from him and pressed the cloth to the cut on his chest. She shuddered- it wasn't deep and would heal soon, but it had been her that had inflicted the wound on him. If she hadn't realized what she was doing at the last possible moment, he probably would have been seriously hurt at best, dead at worst. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"You alright there, mate?" Skinner asked. The other League members came up behind him, staring at the Tau'ka.

Jekyll nodded. "I startled her, that's all. I'm alright." He couldn't be angry- she hadn't meant to do it, but the speed with which she'd moved- it had been frightening, to say the least.

"You shouldn't have startled me like that," Daria said. "I'm liable to attack anything that moves wrong if I don't calm down right after a fight- Chaos and Fortune, I'm so sorry!" She was still shaking. That had been too close for comfort. Tau'ka were warriors, and their reflexes were designed around staying alive in battle. Hence, the 'kill something sneaking up on you before it kills you' reaction.

He put his hand over hers, fear and surprise giving away to reassurance. "Daria, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. And now I'll know to wait a bit after you've been in battle." He smiled, trying to relieve the fear in her eyes. "I am a doctor, after all."

That got a weak laugh from her as he climbed to his feet, glancing down to check his injury. It was just a shallow cut across his chest- he doubted it would even need stitching.

_Oh look, an honorable war wound. Grand._ Hyde's tone was fairly dripping with sarcasm.

"Is anyone else injured?" Jekyll asked, ignoring his alter ego as looked around at his companions. He was met with a flurry of head-shakes. The doctor frowned. "Is anyone injured and does not wish to admit it?"

Sawyer shrugged sheepishly and held up his hand.

The gash on Sawyer's arm was the worst injury. Daria and Nemo both sported a collection of small scratches and bruises, and Mina's stab wound was only a memory now. Nemo and the Tau'ka volunteered to ensure that the slain attackers were taken care of. They tied the bodies to the camels and hauled them out into the desert.

The others, meanwhile, turned their attention to the sole survivor Jason had ensnared in his magical ice-bubble. The man was shivering with fear and the coldness of the water around him. He struggled furiously to escape.

"Why did you attack us?" Sawyer asked him. Jason translated this into the most common dialect of the area and listened to the babbled reply. The mage frowned.

"He says that Nebthet sent him and his companions to stop us," he related. "Apparently, she used her all-comprehending knowledge to see into the future and found us coming to destroy her sacred temple."

"N-not her?" Jekyll said nervously.

"They think she is a goddess," Mina pointed out. "She couldn't reveal to her followers that she is vulnerable to harm. That would make them lose faith in her."

"Oh."

"Ask him how she knew we were coming," Sawyer said. The mage did so.

"Nebthet apparently looked into her great Pearl of Truth and saw it," Jason said, interpreting that from the cultist's worshipful babble." Sawyer frowned.

"Did he happen to see this 'pearl?"

"Yes." Jason asked the man something else in his native tongue and listened to the reply. "He says the Pearl is about the size of a goat's eye, and silver. When Nebthet whishes to see, it shows her an image of someone who speaks to her in the language of the gods. He says the creature in the Pearl is a demon in human form, and that his name is Kheti, first servant of Nebthet."

The League members exchanged worried looks.

"A long-range communication device," Jekyll said after a moment. "Like the one Daria gave to me."

"You know where yours is?" Skinner asked. The doctor gulped and shook his head.

"I can't find it," he replied. "I think I lost it while we were transferring over to the _Nautilus_."

"If he saw Kheti's host," Mina said, "Can he describe him to us?"

Jason turned back to the prisoner to ask, but stopped in mid-word as he saw a trickle of foam slide out of the man's mouth. He began to shake violently.

"Poison!" Jekyll exclaimed, pushing forward. Sawyer grabbed him by the arm and held him back.

"How can you help?" the American said. "You don't even know what it is!"

Jekyll turned to him, his pale blue eyes wide. "But- I- there has to be-"

Mina shook her head. She had placed one slender hand on the dying man's neck, feeling for a pulse. "I'm afraid not," she said. "He's already dead." She pulled her hand away as the body went limp, frowning as she say a tiny trace of dried blood on one finger. The vampiress looked at the man's neck, her sharp eyes spotting a tiny wound, no bigger than a pinprick, on the jugular vein. He had been injected with whatever poison had killed him, she realized. She smelled the blood on her finger, trying to determine how old it was. No good- it was tainted with the bitter odor of the poison, making her unable to distinguish how long it had been outside its body.

"I guess we don't need to hold him anymore," Jason said. He gestured, making his ice-bubble dissolve in response. The cultist's body fell to the sand with a very final-sounding thud.


	23. Luxor

Chapter Twenty-Three: Luxor

Chapter Twenty-Three: Luxor

Skinner tossed back the last of his Scotch. "Nice t' meet another Londoner, i'n' it?" he said jovially to his companion.

The tall, thin man known as Basil smiled. "Oh, right ye are, mate," he said. "Wha' brings you down 'ere to Luxor?"

The thief shrugged. "Coupl'a friends wanted me along. They paid the fare, so o' course I couldn't say no, now could I? Frankly, it's too 'ot for me 'ere."

He glanced surreptitiously around the small ale house, confident that his unseen wandering gaze would not be noticed behind his nearly opaque pince-nez. The League had spread out once they'd reached Luxor the night before, each going in different directions for information. Fortunately, there were several archaeological expeditions going on at the moment, so there were plenty of English-speakers in town to be quietly interrogated.

Basil smiled crookedly. "Well, I 'ope ye don't do anything t' make it 'otter fer yerself while you're 'ere," he said.

"Me? Why would anyone ever think I would do something? Mister Basil, you cut me to the 'eart, you do," Skinner said, contriving to look innocent.

"Come now," the other man laughed, "I'm not accusin' you of anythin', mate. I'm just sayin…"

"I'm playin' ya," he said, grinning widely. " 'Ere, 'ave another one on me."

"That's right generous of ye," Basil replied gratefully.

Skinner tossed the man behind the bar a coin and leaned casually back in his chair. "So then, Mister Basil," he said, sipping at a new glass of Scotch. " 'Ow long've ye been 'ere?"

Basil shrugged. "Couple of weeks," he replied.

"Seen anythin' odd?"

"What kind of 'odd?" the other man asked.

Skinner gave a little offhand shrug as he watched Basil's gray eyes for any sign of duplicity. "I 'ear there's some kinda cult in the area," he said conversationally. "Know anythin' about it?"

"The locals 'ave all sorts of 'ookey religions," Basil said. "Why so curious, anyway?"

Again, Skinner shrugged. "My mates- the ones 'oo paid for my ticket- are writin' a book, I think. They want to find everythin' they can- 'local color', they call it. They're particularly interested in some new one centered around a Neb-somthin'-or-other."

His companion shook his head. "Sorry mate, dunno a thing about it."

"Aw, that's to bad now, i'n't?" The Cockney thief got to his feet, finishing the last of his Scotch as he did so. "Well, thanks anyway, Basil."

Basil grinned. "Sure thin'. Always nice to see someone from the East End."

Skinner picked up his hat and headed out the door into the dusk's heat. The other members of the League were supposed to meet back at the villa they'd rented for the duration of their stay, so he went in that direction. Even in the middle of December, Luxor was very warm for the season to the London-bred thief's way of thinking. Right now it was in the high seventies at least- comfortable, but certainly not Christmas weather. It was the aridity of the place that was getting to them all. He had never seen such a dry place, except perhaps during the brief visits the League had taken to Kenya and Verris. Jekyll had been after all of them to drink water, and a great deal of it.

The thief paused in the middle of the dusty street. It was the twenty-third of December, he remembered. He'd nearly forgotten all about Christmas- while he had picked things out for his fellow League members, he'd just put everything into a box and turned his attention to other things, such as the imminent takeover of Earth by a crazy alien with delusions of godhood. He winced. He should probably make sure his gifts got wrapped. Tonight would probably be good- the only people likely to be awake were the dark-loving Mina and Jekyll, who ascribed to no particular sleeping pattern that Skinner could see.

He grinned, certain that everyone would like what he'd gotten them.

The thief was so preoccupied as he took a turn down a narrow side street that he didn't notice the tail he'd picked up until a thrown knife whistled past his ear. He yelped and whirled around, looking for the source of the attack.

A swarthy man, dressed in the loose white robe and headcloth of a local, lunged for him. Skinner ducked the wild swipe of a second knife and darted out of reach, hastily wiping off the greasepaint on his face. His attacker charged again, but by now Skinner had slipped off his trench coat. He threw it at the man, entangling him in its black leather folds as he cursed furiously.

The thief decided not to stick around. He glanced around for a heavy object, spotted an earthenware jug half-buried in the sand, and grabbed it.

"Night-night," he quipped as his attacker obligingly freed his head. Skinner swung the jug and hit the exposed cranium. The man collapsed in a heap.

"Are you incapable of coming up with anything else?" Mina said from the end of the alley.

He grinned at the vampiress, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "But this one works so well!" he said cheerfully as he stooped to reclaim discarded hat, coat, and pince-nez. "My, my, Mina, aren't we lookin' lovely this evenin'?"

"Someone needed to go and find you, Mr. Skinner," she said dryly. "We drew lots. I lost."

"You strike me t' the 'eart, you do," he replied morosely. "Quite certain you didn't just come t' see me gallantly-"

"Knock someone upside the head? No."

He sighed as he straightened his hat. " 'Ad t' try."

"Come on," Mina said. "Daria thinks she might have found a likely location for Nebthet's temple. The others are finishing up their inquiries. We are to meet back at the villa."

Skinner grinned invisibly at her again. "Anythin' you say, luv."

"Very well. Don't call me that."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"So where is this 'temple' supposed to be located?" Jason was asking as Mina and Skinner joined him, Daria, Nemo, and Jekyll.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sawyer?" Jekyll pointed out.

Nemo shook his head. "He said he found something he wished to investigate further," the dark Captain said. "He will be back later tonight."

Daria frowned slightly. "Does anyone think he's been acting a little odd lately?" she asked.

The humans exchanged looks.

"Yes…" Jekyll said slowly as Jason and Mina nodded their agreement.

"He's been avoiding me," Mina supplied. "I… I thought he was starting to lose interest- I didn't pry."

"And he lied to all of us," Jason added. The others looked at him curiously. "Remember when Daria went overboard? He said he was showing her dolphins that were following the _Nautilus_ and that she leaned too far over the side. But there weren't any dolphins anywhere in my range of sensing, and hadn't been for days."

"Anything else?" Nemo asked the mage. "You have been spending a fair amount of time with Mister Sawyer."

The younger man nodded. "It was his idea to come to Egypt," he told them. "He suggested that the Goa'uld may have been sustained in the canopic jars. I thought he just knew more about the Goa'uld because Daria or Dorou had told him, or something…"

"I never mentioned canopic jars," Daria said. "I don't know about Dorou, but I doubt he would have said anything about them either."

Jason looked around at the League members, a horrible suspicion dawning in his mind. He remembered the Tarot reading he had done nearly seven weeks ago, with the Knight of Rods embroiled in danger that came from the past, and a traitor, lies and double-dealings, all compounded by the illusions that were the Moon card's dominion. And, he remembered, he himself had described Sawyer as a knight not too long ago.

"Do you think he is in trouble?" Nemo asked.

To everyone's surprise, Jekyll nodded. As one, they turned to the tall physician.

"What do you- suspect?" Mina asked. Her expression was one of deep concern for the American. She felt very strongly for Sawyer, though she was not entirely certain what those feelings were. She knew he was strongly infatuated with her, but she had kept her heart too closely guarded since Jonathon and Dorian to just let herself fall in love again. All the same, she fervently hoped that Sawyer was not in danger- or a danger.

Jekyll nodded. "I… I found something that I think may be cause for worry."

"What is it?" Nemo demanded. "Speak, man!"

Jekyll swallowed nervously. "The day we were attacked in the desert, I went through Sawyer's packs looking for aloe."

"So that's what you were doin' in there!" Skinner exclaimed. "I wondered about tha'."

He nodded. "Yes, but I found something besides aloe."

Briefly, Jekyll explained about the hypodermic needle he'd found, and the tiny phials of liquid. Daria frowned. "And you don't know what they are?" she asked.

He shook his head. "They were labeled- I think in Goa'uld," he explained. "I couldn't read them."

"What did the fluids look like?" Mina inquired.

"One was sort of a pale silver color, and translucent," Jekyll told her, feeling relieved at finally being able to tell someone about this. He'd been growing more nervous since he'd discovered the syringe and the drugs that accompanied it. "The other was pink."

He looked over in surprise at the effect his words had on Daria. She had gone stiff, her face paling. Was that _fear_ on her face?

Mina noticed the expression as well. "You know what they are," she said softly to the League's other female member.

"Yes, I think so," she said. "Henry, do you remember what the symbols on the label looked like? You or Hyde?"

Jekyll described what he thought he remembered of the tiny, odd markings on the scraps of paper had looked like. His alter ego corrected him once or twice, more out of curiosity about anything that could rattle the normally unflappable Daria Noclaf then for the sake of being correct.

"The first is a drug that specifically binds with an organometallic compound found in the bodies of Goa'uld and Tau'ka," she explained. "The compound reacts in the presence of more of itself, producing a physical sensation that can alert us to the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote. However, the drug binds to the compound in such a way that it prevents this reaction from occurring. A Goa'uld can inject itself- or rather, its host's body- and essentially be invisible to this sense. The other is just as bad though. It's a very powerful sedative, one of the few that will knock out one of my people, and even then it needs a high dosage. It's common enough that all Special and Shadow Agents carry the antidote in their kits. But neither has been produced on Earth since the days of the Goa'uld!"

"Could a supply have been discovered among the artifacts shipped to Mr. Fisher?" Nemo inquired, glancing at the mage.

Jason shook his head. "If it were, no one made a note of it. But wouldn't the drugs break down after so long?"

"Not if they were stored properly," Daria replied. "They're both very stable."

"But then how did Sawyer get his hands on it?" Jason asked. "And why wouldn't he have mentioned it?"

They looked around at one another, each able to guess what the answer might be but not wanting to say it aloud.

"You don't think…" Skinner said, breaking the silence. "That Tommy…"

"Is the Goa'uld?" Nemo finished.

Daria glanced at Mina. The vampiress's expression was unreadable, except for the faint disbelief in her eyes. "It fits the facts," the alien agent said quietly.

"I don't want to believe it," Mina replied. "But you're right. Given what we know, it seems possible that he-" She couldn't bring herself to say it. The thought of one of those horrid, slimy things in Sawyer's head, controlling him… He was as good as dead.


	24. Ostracized

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ostracized

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ostracized

The men of the League had left the big dining room, returning to their own projects, all stunned and sickened by the realization that the Goa'uld they had been hunting was in the head of their leader. Mina and Daria sat alone, each lost in her own thoughts.

"Is there any way we might be mistaken?" the vampiress asked. "About Tom being the Goa'uld?"

Daria bit her lip. "I don't know," she said, her stomach twisting as she saw the anguished look in Mina's green eyes. "If he were, he'd have Naquadaa in his blood, and I normally would have been able to sense it if I got close to it, but he had the drug that can mask its presence…" she trailed off, realizing belatedly that she was rambling. "Mina…"

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Mina's voice was cold and sharp, painfully direct in the demand, making the Tau'ka wince.

"If he really is the host… no," Daria replied, shoulders slumping in defeat. "The symbiote is too directly bound to the host to remove it without killing Sawyer. I'm sorry."

Perhaps the apology was too much for the vampiress, on top of everything else she'd heard. Mina glared at the alien. " 'Sorry'?" she demanded, eyes blazing in sudden anger. "It doesn't matter to you, does it? You're just concerned that this Goa'uld will interfere with your precious prophecies, aren't you?"

Daria flinched away from the other's accusatory attack, startled by her bitterness. That wasn't what she'd meant at all- had she ever implied such a thing? "Mina, no, it's not like that-"

"Oh, but of course," Mina replied acidly, all of her frustration and anger finally being let loose on the nearest available target. "As long as Dr. Jekyll is not harmed, it's all the same to you, isn't it? If you and your people hadn't gotten involved here, this never would have happened and Tom wouldn't be being controlled by that… that… _thing!_"

The Tau'ka was struck dumb by the accusations. After a moment of total bewilderment, she felt her temper rise. How _dare_ Mina accuse her of being that unprofessional, to put her heart above the safety of this world's inhabitants? She glared at the vampiress, labradorite eyes flashing dangerously.

Mina met her gaze bluntly, not willing to back down. It wasn't fair, that Tom was the one in danger here. Hadn't she suffered enough between Dracula and Jonathon and Quincy and Dorian? Just when she'd started to come to terms with herself, just when she'd started to become happy. And here was Daria, presuming to extend her sympathies, while she and her chosen mate were content and free of possession.

"I wish you had never come," Mina said bitterly. "Never come to Earth, bringing your wars with you. You should have stayed on that miserable rock you call your homeworld."

With that final remark, Mina stood sharply and swept out of the room.

Daria sat there for a long moment, stunned and hurt by the vicious words thrown at her by a woman she had thought a friend. Slowly, she got to her feet and made her way to the room she'd claimed as her own for the duration of the League's investigations.

Mina was clearly hurting, torn by the loss of someone she was falling in love with. It only made sense for her to lash out at someone she perceived to be immune to the disaster. But Daria wondered… if she had fought harder to go with the League when they'd left Verris, could she have prevented Sawyer being taken as a host? Could she have stopped this?

It was a question no one could answer, but she wrestled with it as she sat at the desk in her room and stared at a book on excavations in the Valley of the Kings. Her eyes skimmed the lines, but her mind refused to make sense of the English words printed on the pages.

She had no idea how long she remained in her room, ignoring the call to supper, going from staring at the book to pacing tight little circles around the floor. There had to be a way to fix this, some way to get the parasite out of Sawyer without killing him. The Tok'Ra, the rebel sect of the Goa'uld who lived in mutualistic rather than parasitic relationships with their willing hosts, had such methods. She knew this, and knew the procedure. But she was no Healer- she wasn't even a trained Medic, beyond the first aid every Tau'ka learned. What was more, she did not have access to the equipment or drugs that would paralyze the parasite for removal. If the Goa'uld was not paralyzed before being removed, it would release a biotoxin that would kill Sawyer within minutes. He might die free of the alien, but he would still die. And while she was not directly at fault, she still felt sick and disgusted with herself, knowing that one of her kind's ancient enemies had gotten so close to her without her knowing it.

Jekyll came up to her room sometime as the sun set, looking concerned. "Daria, are you alright?" he asked.

The Tau'ka looked up from her pacing and nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "It's Mina who isn't."

"I know," he said quietly, coming up to put a hand on her shoulder. A bit of the tension she'd been feeling ran out at his touch, but not enough to relieve the headache she was getting. "I talked to her."

_Actually, she shouted, he cringed,_ Hyde corrected with the telepathic equivalent of a smirk.

Daria smiled wryly, perfectly able to visualize just that happening to her skittish chosen. Then her face fell again. "There must be a way to fix this," she said softly.

"Is there a way to get that thing out of his head?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head. "Not without killing him. If we had a sarcophagus handy, we could risk it- Goa'uld sarcophagi can heal almost any injury and even bring people back from the dead, but we don't have access to one… Chaos and Fortune, what are we going to do?" She said the last as she buried her face in his neck, feeling her eyes start to sting.

Jekyll flinched at the sudden movement, but after a moment tentatively put his arms around her.

_Good,_ Hyde said approvingly. _Progress. Now you kiss her, then you start undoing the fastenings-_

"Edward, shut up," Daria muttered as Jekyll flinched again and made to move back.

_That's how these things work, sweetheart._

"I know how these things work," she said dryly. From experience, no less, but there was no way she was going to say that in front of Henry- pale as he was, if she mentioned previous lovers to him now he'd probably keel over from shock. Poor repressed human. "I just _don't_ think now is the best time."

_It's ALWAYS the best time for-_

Jekyll cleared his throat. "Edward, please…"

_Fine. But you really ought to do something about her…_

"Edward!" the other two shouted.

The physician shook his head. "Daria, I'm sorry about him, really I am…"

"Don't be."

"What?"

"Don't be sorry," she said again. "I'm not offended. Neither of you has ever managed that. Besides…" The Tau'ka smiled and kissed him, lips working gently against his. "I wouldn't still be here if I didn't see something I liked."

Anything he could have said to that was lost in the kiss, or while he blinked away the heady rush the act always left him with.

"I…" He blinked again and shook his head to clear it. "Well, what I came up here to tell you was that the rest of us are going into the town to keep looking for information. Are you coming?"

She considered this for a moment. Going out would mean meeting Mina, and she did not feel up to facing the lady-vampire until the immortal's temper had cooled considerably. "No," she said. "I'm going to stay here and work on my reading, if that's alright."

He nodded. "We shouldn't be out too late- well, except Skinner. You know what he's like. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes," she replied. "I think I can manage."

_Are you sure you don't want any company?_

"No, thank you all the same, Edward."

Jekyll's face flushed with embarrassment again. "G-good night, Daria," he stammered weakly as Hyde cackled.

The Tau'ka smiled. "Good night, Henry."

He left, and she returned to her book.

It was at least an hour later when she heard the faintest of noises behind her. Daria sat still, though she made sure to keep her body relaxed as she strained for any further sound.

A resonant voice in her ear made her jump. "_Tek-ma-tet, Tau'ka._"

Her mouth went dry as she realized who the person behind her must be. "Kheti," she said softly in Goa'uld. "What took you?"

The Goa'uld inhabiting Sawyer chuckled, the sound making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "You, my dear, have been far too scrupulous in making sure you weren't alone. Until now. A shame that mage got one of his friends to fish you out- drowning you would have tidied this up so well."

Daria mentally considered her options. She had no idea what sort of weapons the Goa'uld might be carrying, or holding at her back right now. And they were strong- far stronger than a normal human, stronger even than a Tau'ka. Even Mina would have difficulty physically restraining a Goa'uld.

Her eyes flicked around the room, searching for anything heavy enough for her to telekinetically throw at Kheti. She saw nothing likely- nothing small enough for her to lift, anyway. She couldn't choke him like Vader was able to do- they both needed to see their victim to do that, and Kheti was right behind her. She could sense his smugness, and it galled her to have to bide her time for the moment. Perhaps if she kept him talking…

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

He laughed again in a cruel parody of Sawyer's own. "Well, I had wanted to kill you," he said. "But when Nebthet learned that one of Hecate's creations still lived, she decided it was time to take a new host."

A finger trailed along the side of her jaw in a caress more suited to a lover than to a creature like the Goa'uld inhabiting Sawyer's body. Her skin crawled at the touch.

"Dear little Tau'ka," Kheti said. "Finally fulfilling the role she was created for. And such a lovely specimen for my queen…"

"And you think I'll just go with you?" Daria hissed.

Again that cold, paradoxal laugh. "I am not that stupid, Tau'ka."

Something small and sharp dug into the skin of her upper arm- a needle. Her flesh burned as the syringe dumped its load into her bloodstream, then numbed as weakness began to take hold of her body. Daria wanted to scream in fury as she recognized the effects of the sedative Jekyll had found in Sawyer's bag.

She forced herself to her feet and lashed out, bent on doing as much damage to her captor before unconsciousness claimed her. Her fist hit the Goa'uld in the jaw of its host, and she mentally winced- Sawyer would have felt that, from whatever corner of his overruled mind he watched from.

The Goa'uld reeled back from the force of her punch, the syringe flying from his hand to shatter on the floor. But it was a feeble resistance- already, Daria's knees were buckling as the sedative took effect.

She had one last effort in her. Gathering every bit of willpower she had against the gathering darkness in her brain, she focused a single telepathic message.

_HENRY!_

Spent from forcing out such a powerful mental cry, Daria's knees buckled.

Blackness claimed her.


	25. Gathering the Cavalry

Chapter Twenty-Five: Gathering the Cavalry

Chapter Twenty-Five: Gathering the Cavalry

_HENRY!_

Jekyll yelped and clapped his hands to his ears as the mental message slammed into him with a nearly physical force. There was more to it- a flurry of images that seared themselves onto his very brain.

"Doctor Jekyll?" Nemo asked. "Are you alright?"

"I- no, I'm fine- it's Daria…"The League members sharing the booth with him- Nemo, Mina, and Jason- stared at him.

"Daria?" Jason said. "What happened?"

The physician whimpered as the images pounded him again, insistent on being viewed, one mental 'slide' at a time, yet all at once. Even Hyde quailed under the assault, ducking back into his part of Jekyll's subconscious for the time being.

"D-Daria," Jekyll gasped. "She's been- oh my God, he has her!"

Mina went paler than usual. "He- no, not Kheti…"

"She was… drugged, yes, the sedative Tom had… he injected her…" Jekyll slumped back, pale blue eyes wide and staring in shock as the onslaught of explanatory images suddenly ceased, leaving mo trace but memories. "She's gone."

"Not… dead?" Nemo said carefully.

Jekyll shook his head. "N-no, I d-don't think so," he stammered, his mind reeling frantically. How could this have happened? How could he have _let_ this happen? He had left Daria all alone in the villa, and now she was _gone_... _He_ had her…

Skinner, who had been chatting with a tall, gray-eyed Cockney man at another table, came over to see what the fuss was about. "Daria's gone?" he asked.

Jason nodded in reply. "We have to find her- Doctor, we _will_ find her. I promise."

The physician stared ahead in numb shock and horror. "But- how?" he asked weakly. "God, they could be anywhere by now…"

"Then we'll track her."

The four League members and their mage companion turned towards the speaker- a tall man with graying hair, confident stance, and very familiar accent. "That's…" Mina said weakly after a long moment of dead silence, staring at the man in utter shock. "That's not possible."

"I guess the old boy was right," Skinner managed to say as he gaped. "Africa would never allow him to die."

Allan Quatermain smiled wryly. "Apparently not."

Jason looked from one gobsmacked face to another in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I appear to be missing something…"

The hunter chuckled. "Oh, probably, boy," he said, ignoring the mage's frown at being called 'boy'. "I've worked with them before."

"Before you d-died," Jekyll pointed out. This was too much, all in one day- Sawyer being the Goa'uld they sought, Daria's capture, and now this. What next? Would Sherlock Holmes rise from the grave and tell him Hyde had been forgiven for all of his crimes in both London and Paris? Or would the sun just set in the east instead?

"Close your mouths, all of you," Quatermain said, smiling wryly at the startled expression on Jason's face. The other League members continued to stare at Quatermain as if they'd seen a ghost. In essence, they had… "Basil, come here. You might find this interesting."

The tall Cockney man Skinner had been talking to unfolded his lanky frame from his chair and wandered over. "Wot kin I do for ye, guv'nahs? Miss?"

Quatermain nodded for Jekyll to explain. The physician gulped hard and began relating- briefly, trying to keep his stammering to a minumum- what had happened. By the time he was done, Basil was shaking his head. "That's a right crazy tale yer telling' me," he said. "But if ol' Mr. Q 'ere trusts ye, I'll take ye at yer word. Sure, I'll 'elp you find yer missing girlie."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Basil," Mina said quietly. "Thank you."

Basil shrugged. "She 'elped me out of a nasty scrape once," he explained. "I'd like t' pay 'er back if I can."

"You know 'er?" Skinner asked, looking curiously at the taller man.

He waggled a finger at the thief. "Ah, now that's between me and the gel, isn't it? Rest easy, I'll do whatever I can to get 'er back in one piece for you."

"Thank you," Jekyll told him. There was something vaguely familiar about this man, though he had no idea what it could possibly be. He thought he would have remembered someone like Basil…_It's not just you,_ Hyde told his alter ego. _I could swear I've seen him somewhere too…_

"Where was she taken, Jekyll?" Quatermain asked.

"The villa where we were staying," the physician replied weakly. This was worse than when Daria had been ordered to stay on Verris. At least then, she was not in immediate risk of mortal danger…Mina looked troubled as the League took Quatermain and Basil to their rented villa. She suddenly felt a little guilty about snapping so harshly at Daria earlier. But who could have guessed that the Tau'ka would be captured?

No one could have, that was the thing. This move was bold, unexpected. They had been aware of the various attempts to kill them, but Kheti had shown no interest in capturing any of them before. Now… now the rules seemed to have changed, and Mina did not like that.

Quatermain had taken charge of Daria's ground-floor room, though, if one watched, one almost got the feeling that it was Basil who was actually calling the shots. The tall man, having already irritably told Skinner and Jekyll off for getting ahead of him, ruining any clues around the front door, and perhaps hindering his ability to figure out where Kheti went, was on hands and knees peering intently at the dusty carpet while Quatermain kept the League members at bay.

"How did you manage to return from death?" Nemo asked the hunter, curiosity evident in his deep voice as he watched Basil work.

The hunter shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "One minute, I'm in Mongolia freezing to death, and the next I'm crawling out of a grave in Kenya. I'm afraid I can't explain it any better than that." He looked at Jason. "And how did they end up with you, boy?" he asked.

Jason's brow furrowed. He still objected to being called that- he would be thirty in a few years, after all- and yet the hunter seemed to insist on calling him 'boy'. "I'm the one who brought them their current case," he said quietly, going on to explain what had transpired to bring him there in more detail then had been used in the pub. Basil looked up sharply at the mention of 'magic' and studied the mage for several long moments before going back to work. A skeptic, Jason decided. But if he was trusted by the League's legendary former leader, then he was clearly safe. He looked back to Quatermain, who was nodding.

"I can't disbelieve your story, Mr. Fisher," the hunter said. "Especially not after what happened to me. I'm just glad you're on our side."

"Even more so, as we have uncovered evidence there is at least one mage working with the cult," Nemo said gravely. Jason turned to him sharply. "When did you find this out?" he asked. If there were Egyptian mages involved… he did not look forward to dealing with local sorcerers on their own turf, especially not in the desert where his own power would be weak…"This afternoon," Mina told him. "We were going to bring it up at the meeting…" She trailed off, looking grim.

Jekyll ran a hand through his limp red hair. "Can this situation get any worse?" he muttered.

"Oy!" Skinner protested. "Never ask 'ow it can get worse! Because it will! You 'ear me, mate?"

"There's still some of the drug left on this," Basil said from the room, carefully picking up the remains of the shattered syringe that had incapacitated Daria.

Drug… That triggered a flash of memory. Jekyll looked up. "She has the antidote!" he exclaimed. "She told us, remember? She said the sedative was common enough that all field agents carried the counter to it!"

Basil smiled. "Good. We'll bring 'er some, just in case. Where would she keep it?"

"Ummm…" Jekyll thought fast. Where would Daria keep something like that?

"She 'as a first aid kit, doesn't she?" Skinner inquired. "Seems reasonable…"

"Most likely, anyway," Basil agreed. He set the pieces of the syringe on the desk and took out a likely-looking pack from beneath the bed. It was indeed the medical kit. He picked up a vial in his long fingers and frowned. "I can't read this… 'eiroglyphics, I think…"

"I can read them," Jason said, pushing forward. Basil handed the mage the kit and returned to his scrutiny of the room. One of the large windows had been left unlocked, and he looked this over carefully, noting the smudge of fingerprints on the latch carefully. And… yes, there was a strand of auburn hair caught in the frame. He nodded in satisfaction, gesturing for Quatermain to take a look. The two men conversed quietly for a moment as they took it in turns to examine the ground outside the window as well.

"We have a direction," Quatermain said at last to the group. Jekyll went limp, slumping against the wall. "Thank God…" he said in relief. They had a chance now to rescue her.

"And I think this is the antidote she mentioned," Jason added. He held a small ampoule filled with a clear blue fluid, as well as a syringe made of some tough, transparent material. Quatermain nodded. "Assemble what you need," he ordered the group. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

The League gathered in the main room of the villa at the appointed time, each carrying the weapon that they favored. Nemo looked them over as he settled both his sword and Daria's, frowning. They did not have the numbers that they had when assaulting the Fantom's fortress back in Mongolia. Then, they had had the added support of members of his crew. Here, it was just them- an invisible thief, a pirate, a hunter, a vampiress, a mage, a… whatever Hyde was, and Basil. Just the seven of them against an entire cult with alien support. They had lost Quatermain last time- how many more would they lose now?

Jekyll paced nervously, anxiously turning his vial of elixir over and over in his long fingers as he waited for the others. Skinner was having the time of his life, going over the various explosives he had convinced Nemo to bring from the _Nautilus_, while Mina simply stood like an alabaster statue, face set in grim determination. Jason came down with Quatermain, the mage decked out in what appeared to be a gun belt slung across his body bandolier-style with glass vials of water in the pouches in lieu of ammunition, the hunter carrying what appeared to be most of Sawyer's arsenal, plus old Matilda. Basil was the last to join them, apparently unarmed.

"Wot are ye planning' on doin' in a fight?" Skinner asked the taller man curiously.

Basil smiled lightly. "I know a bit about a Japanese form of martial arts," he said with a touch of pride. "Baritsu and some boxing. Failin' tha', I 'ave a revolver."

"Sensible," Jason murmured. He checked the stoppers on the vials he carried. If it came to a magical battle, as a Water Master he would be at a disadvantage in the desert. His Elementals needed a wet place in which to manifest, and it was probably too much to hope for a spring or something near wherever they were going. He suppose he could always tap the Nile, but that would be a stretch, using energy that would be better channeled into defense or attack.

Jekyll tucked the vial of his elixir into a pocket. "I'm going in the group looking for Daria," he said firmly, looking at his companions for any sign of refusal. Quatermain nodded in agreement.

"Nemo and Basil will go with you," he said. "Skinner will set the bombs to destroy the temple, and the rest of us will deal with Nebthet and Kheti."

"Sounds good to me," Jason replied. He looked at the others. "Are we ready?"

Wordlessly, Quatermain put his hand out in the center of their circle. One by one, the others stacked their hands on top of his.

"The League is set," the old hunter said.


	26. You and What Army?

AN: Heyla all- I realized it's been a while since I've done a proper Author's Note

AN: Heyla all- I realized it's been a while since I've done a proper Author's Note. As usual, I don't own anyone you wouldn't recognize if you read too much. I'm just borrowing them and I promise that I'll put them away when I'm done… Except maybe Jekyll. I may keep him so Daria doesn't kill me in my sleep. wonders if she can get copyrights…

Thanks to all my amazingly wonderful readers- **Miss Quatermain, Page Mistress, Master of teh Boot, Cranberries,** and especially **Skunk and Hedgehog**, who always pokes me into trying to do a better job, and dear **wicked-and-lazy**, who is perhaps one of the few people who hasn't been demanding that I bring dear Tommy back into the fold (puts up shield against fruit thrown by Rabid Sawyer Fans) and is one of the best people I know for bouncing ideas off of- even if she doesn't know I'm doing it. Bwahaha!

I'd also like to shout out to my betas, who helped make the last chapter better than it had originally been. Thank you so much, **Silmaewin** and Annaira. The help is greatly appreciated.

I do start college next week, so there may be some issues getting chapters typed and up. I will definitely work to get this story finished and up on its usual schedule, then I have a one-shot bit of fluffiness that I have ready. Once this and the fluff is up, I may or may not be taking a brief hiatus to keep up with college and start on the next story. For the record, the next story will chronicle Daria and Vader's first adventure and will probably be posted over in the Movie Crossovers section, since without it even being set on Earth, I can't exactly justify putting it here in the LXG category. I will send out PMs with the link to it once I start publishing it.

After the Daria and Vader story, I am not entirely certain what I am going to do with this little version of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This comes as a great shock, since I will have lived with these beloved characters in my head for at least three years at that point. I don't _want_ to stop writing for my League, so I will be happy to listen to any plot suggestions you care to send me if you want more of Daria and the gang.

Wow, that was a long AN. With that out of the way, onto this week's regularly scheduled chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Six: You and What Army?

Allan Quatermain slipped towards a small group of people waiting on the far side of a small hill. "There's four guards by the entrance of the temple," he told his six companions as he rejoined their circle. "It looks well-used- plenty of tracks going both in and out."

Jekyll was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Hyde says he can take care of the guards," he related.

"I have no doubt he can," Quatermain replied. "He and I will go in first to clear the way for the rest of you."

Mina nodded grimly and minutely examined the keen edge of one of the daggers she carried. Her face was determined, her manner cold. Nemo put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, not speaking. She had to remind herself that it was not Tom they would be facing, but a creature using his body. It would be kinder to kill him, rather than see his free spirit enslaved like that.

Quatermain nodded to Jekyll, who grimaced and undid his tie and shirt collar before gulping down the elixir. He tried very hard not to cry out in pain during the transformation and succeeded for the most part, the only sound escaping him being a subdued whimper. A moment later, Edward Hyde stood before them in all his ready-to-crush-something glory. He growled dangerously, flexing his enormous hands. Finally, he was free! And even better, they would not stop him from trying to destroy anything this night. The only thing missing was a 'lady of negotiable virtue' to entertain himself with, but there was Daria to consider... Besides, Jekyll would never give him any peace if he didn't go and get her.

The group moved towards the rim of the cliff the temple was dug into, arranging themselves in their groups. Quatermain and Skinner split off from their companions to pick their way down the trail, Hyde following behind, being sure to keep out of sight.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered upon seeing Quatermain, lowering what appeared to be a ceremonial pike of sorts at the hunter's chest. He glared at them and growled in stilted English, "Who seeks entrance to the Temple of Nebt-het, pilgrim? Speak, or else we shall remove you forcefully from these sacred grounds."

Quatermain raised an eyebrow. "Really? You and what army?"

The guard had about a second to look blankly confused at the flippant reply before a massive hand swooped down to crush him in a fist. His companions stared at the blood and other things oozing from between Hyde's fingers in a kind of numb shock. That was their last mistake.

In a flash, Quatermain was on the nearest one, Bowie knife in expert hand. Hyde swatted one of the remaining guards aside and punched the other. He few into the wall and collapsed in a broken heap. There was no noise loud enough to penetrate the confines of the temple. They were undetected for the moment.

The rest of the League joined them. With a cheeky little cackle, Skinner skipped ahead, going inside with his load of explosives in tow. He vanished inside the dimly lit entrance corridor. At a more sedate pace, his companions followed, splitting into their teams.

The deceptively narrow entryway opened up into a large room lit by torches. The walls were decorated with freshly painted, vividly colored murals. Jason studied them in awe, shoving his spectacles further up onto his nose as he paused to examine them.

"They're dedicated to the goddess Nebthet," he said, looking carefully at the hieroglyphs that lined the murals. "Praises and that sort of thing, just like in the ancient temples... This is incredible!"

"Come on, Mr. Fisher," Mina said impatiently. "We don't have all day for you to be reading the writing on the walls."Basil had gone on ahead, slipping down the corridor in search of Sawyer's footprints. He came back to the group, gesturing for Nemo and Hyde to follow him. "I found where 'e went," he said. "C'mon now."

The two he had indicated nodded to the others and followed their odd guide down a side corridor. To Nemo's mild surprise, it dead-ended at another intricately muraled wall.

Hyde growled. "And what's this?" he demanded of Basil, smelling a rat.

"Patience," Basil said calmly. He gestured at the stone floor, which, like most buildings in Egypt, had a layer of fine sand covering it. "Mr. Sawyer's tracks come in this direction. Therefore, we can deduce that 'e went through a secret door."

Hyde looked at the man suspiciously.

_That's rather... refined talk for an East Ender, _Jekyll commented, giving Hyde the mental impression of a quizzical look. _What kind of Cockney talks like that? And he doesn't seem to be the least bit perturbed about you, Edward._

Edward gave a mental shrug. Basil was odd, but that didn't matter right now. "That door won't be secret for long," he growled.

"No," Nemo shook his head. "You'll bring the entire cult down on our heads."

"Let them try." Hyde cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.Basil, meanwhile, was examining the wall. There was one area of the mural that was a little bit more worn than the rest- an image of the Eye of Ra. He looked more closely at it, now discerning a faint, hairline gap around the symbol. Experimentally, Basil pushed it.There was a faint click, then a rumbling sound as the wall slide aside. The thin, hawk-faced man nodded, his only sign of triumph. Nemo smiled. "Well done, Mr. Basil."

"Now let's _go_," Hyde grumbled. It would have been faster for him to just break through it.Basil led them down the newly-revealed corridor, keeping one sharp gray eye on the dusty floor ahead, following the tracks. They joined others, but for a time, Sawyer's prints were the freshest. After a few minutes, however, they were swallowed in the general mess of footprints.Nemo frowned at the floor as Jekyll did his level best to keep Hyde from flying out in a rage. "Mr. Basil?" the Indian captain inquired warily.

" 'Old on," Basil said. "Bring one o' them torches over 'ere." As Nemo obeyed, he got down on his hands and knees to take a closer look at the tangle of tracks.

The corridor was lined with doors, each with a flurry of tracks going in and out. There was no way to tell which one Sawyer- Kheti- had gone into.

Hyde grumbled and shifted his weight from foot to foot, as the corridor was too narrow for him to pace in. This was a ridiculous waste of time. He wanted to get Daria so Jekyll would relax and let him go smash something- preferably some_one. _

A door several yards ahead opened, and a man wearing an ancient Egyptian-style kilt walked out. He spotted the two men searching the sandy ground first. Then he spotted Hyde.

Hyde didn't wait for either the man or his companions to react. With a bellow, he shoved past Nemo and Basil and charged the cultist, backhanding the hapless man into the wall. Bone cracked, and the cultist slumped to the floor

.Ignoring his late victim, Hyde poked his shaggy head into the room recently vacated by said victim, ignoring the stunned look on Basil's face. The beast-man smirked as he withdrew his head. "She's in here."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Mina led her two companions down a different corridor, intent on the sounds of chanting and heavy, deep drumming coming from up ahead. The smells in here nearly overwhelmed her heightened senses; hot, dry stone, dust, sweat, fear, adoration, and more than a trace of blood. Her green eyes glittered red as she caught the scent- she hadn't fed for days, and woe betide the cultist who crossed her path.

Speaking of cultists...The trio rounded a corner and found themselves confronted with a pair of armored guards. One of them shouted something to his companion, and they both drew the short swords they carried at their sides.

Allan drew his pistol and fired at one of the cultists as Mina darted for the second. She struck his blade aside and pounced on him, digging her fangs into his neck. Rich, warm blood filled her mouth, prompting her to drink greedily.

Jason hung back, letting his two more combatively-minded companions deal with the guards. He supposed he wasn't the first man to be taken off-guard by Mina Harker's ability to tear out throats. It was very unnerving to watch her go from proper lady to blood-sucking dervish.

He hung back, taking the opportunity to search for sources of water nearby with which to augment her power. To his delight, there was an underground river that flowed not a hundred feet below his feet, its waters destined to join those of the great Nile. The Nile was said to have its own indigenous breeds of Elemental not found anywhere else. He wondered if he would be able to draw on these local creatures of Water, or if they would even answer to his call. Well, at least he would he able to use the magic of the rivers, even if he failed to command their creatures.

"Let's get moving," Quatermain said as Mina dabbed blood from her lips and chin. "They probably heard that."


	27. Sex, Drugs,and Alien Parasites

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sex, Drugs, and Alien Parasites

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sex, Drugs, and Alien Parasites

_Daria, _Jekyll said in an anguished tone as the other two men joined Hyde in the containment room. It was a fairly large room, with the air of some sacrificial site to it. A stone table, topped with flat cushions, stood in the center. It was clearly designed to be the focal point of the otherwise sparse room.

On top of the table, eyes closed and face pale, lay Daria. She was almost like the sleeping maiden from a tale, but it wouldn't be a kiss that woke her.

Hyde approached the table, studying the unconscious Tau'ka. Still drugged. He waved Basil over, prompting the gray-eyed man to come over, drawing a hypodermic needle loaded with the sedative's antidote from an inside coat pocket. As Hyde nodded curtly for him to continue, he took Daria's wrist, placed pressure on the vein, and expertly injected the antidote into her arm.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Daria stirred weakly, her consciousness finally called from where it had been drifting. Her eyes slowly flickered open to focus blearily on the face hovering near hers. A slight frown appeared on her face as she inhaled slowly, taking in the man's scent. It was oddly familiar… She studied his hawk-like features intently.

"Holmes?" she said, her voice a confused rasp. "What are you doing here?"

Sherlock Holmes smiled. "Coming to rescue you, Miss Noclaf," he said.

"Holmes?" Hyde growled, looking sharply at the man he had known as Basil. He thought he'd recognized his scent. "_Sherlock Holmes?_"

_Sherlock Holmes??_ Jekyll said, his 'voice' a thin squeak. Holmes, the detective- the detective who had tracked_ him_ and solved the mystery of Edward Hyde, who had been there that last awful evening when he'd run out of the formula and been so sure that Hyde would kill them both in order to avoid capture, who had managed to provide a substitute for the tainted salt that had made the elixir work in the first place... Jekyll had thought he was going to die that day… but Holmes had given him the alternate formula. The detective had wanted him to face charges for Hyde's murders in return for the 'rescue'.

But Jekyll couldn't bring himself to face the charges. Holmes had led him and Watson away from his laboratory as his friend Gabriel Utterson and his butler Poole had broken down the door to confront him… the three fleeing men had gotten only halfway to Whitehall when Jekyll drank the partial-dose of the altered elixir he'd held back to release Hyde… Hyde had come, with a ferocity he had never seen before, accompanied by agonizing pain unlike any that had gone with the earlier transformations… the changed formula had changed _Hyde_, for instead of the malignant dwarf he had been, he was now easily as tall as Jekyll himself, and more aggressive then he'd been before…

He'd turned on Holmes and Watson then, striking them both down. Then he'd fled for the dwelling Jekyll had provided his for alter-ego in Soho, taking only some money and the memory of the new elixir's components with him when he left, running now for Paris… Paris, where they had stayed for months, more or less in hiding… where Hyde's despicable acts had made him grow to his present size… where Jekyll had struggled day and night with both Hyde and that burning need to take the elixir and release his evil…

"I thought you were tramping around Europe." Daria's voice was slowly gaining strength as she struggled to sit up. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"I was," Holmes said. "A good thing for you one of my leads brought me here, now wasn't it?"

Nemo looked from one to the other. "Daria, how do you know Mr. B- Mr. Holmes?" he asked, correcting himself mid-word.

The Tau'ka managed a smile. "I worked with him because I had learned that the Hawks were working with Moriarty," she said.

"Dr. Watson's account of the events of Reichenbach Falls was not entirely accurate," Holmes explained as she slid off the table an on to her feet. "Not surprising, as he was not in attendance. But Miss Noclaf was, and she kindly prevented me from going over into the abyss."

"Unlike Moriarty," Nemo said wryly. "Though he managed to survive himself."

Holmes nodded, his face grim. "A grievous error on my part," he admitted. "I should have made sure of him myself." He looked up at Hyde, a cool, calculating expression on his hawklike face. "I perceive that you have been busy since last we met, Mr. Hyde."

"I have," Hyde smirked, the playful expression all the more terrifying on his brutish face. "And all thanks to you."

Daria looked like she would like to ask more questions, but shook her head. She was feeling better by the minute, though most of her 'powers' were still not functioning. "Enough, you two," she said. "Where are the others?"

"They have gone to deal with the Goa'uld and cultists," Nemo explained. He unslung Daria's sheathed sword from across his shoulders and held the weapon out to her. "When you are ready."

The Tau'ka's hands closed over the walnut-colored leather. "How thoughtful of you, Captain," she said as she accepted it. Gray-green eyes narrowed speculatively. "Shall we all go dismantle something?

Hyde smirked again and cracked his knuckles. "It would be a pleasure."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Not good!"

Jason managed to get a shield up a mere moment before a bolt of sand-colored power slammed into it. The mage felt himself physically jarred as his protections spread out and absorbed the force of the attack.

His female comrade lunged forward to deal with a cultist attacking from the other side. Enemies were blocking both directions, trying to pin the League members down. Mina, however, was having none of it. She was in some sort of feral state where the lives of anything standing between her and Kheti was forfeit.

Quatermain left her to deal with attackers from that direction. He'd long since given up on arguing anything with Mina Harker. Actually, he'd given up trying to stand in the way of either of the League's female members. It just did not work. Mina always gave him looks better suited for a schoolteacher disciplining an unruly child and the one time he'd tried to stop Daria from coming along on a mission, she'd ignored him entirely and invited herself along anyway. Moriarty had had an eye for picking out difficult women…

He instead turned to give Jason support. The hunter raised his rifle to aim at the nearest of the two men coming from that direction and paused. Shapes were forming themselves out of the sand scattered liberally over the floor- long, dangerous-looking, serpentine shapes.

"What in God's name are those?" he demanded of Jason.

The mage blocked a second blast of power by deflecting it into the stone wall rather then by simply resisting it and looked at where Quatermain was pointing. "Sand Serpents, I believe," he said. "Shoot the mages please while I deal with them."

Quatermain nodded and fired. Judging by the sudden scream of the Egyptian mage, the magical shields he was using did not affect bullets the same way it did magic. The other mage shouted something and gestured, causing two of the Sand Snakes to break off of their attack on Jason and come towards _him_. The creatures were easily fifteen feet long, and had to be a good foot around the middle.

One reared up like a cobra, unfurling a vividly colored hood and swaying hypnotically. Quatermain found himself staring at the sand-made creature. Such sleek sinuous movements, back and forth… for a moment he felt himself slipping, starting to lower his rifle…

"Quatermain!" Mina shouted from behind him. The old hunter was jarred back into reality by her warning and shook his head to clear it of the odd fog that seemed to have settled in his brain. Raising the rifle once more, he aimed and fired at the nearest of the serpents.

With a ear-splitting shriek it collapsed into a pile of sand, the shockwave from the bullet having overcome whatever cohesive force that had been keeping it together.

Next to him, Jason was locked in a pitched battle with the mage commanding the Sand Serpents. Quatermain could dimly see a pulsing cloud of multicolored light in between them- blue-green on Jason's side, tawny on the Egyptian's. It wavered between the pair as the hunter ducked back into an alcove in the wall to reload his rifle.

Jason gritted his teeth as he strained against the Egyptian mage's magical attack. This kind of fight was, put simply, an arm-wrestling match waged with power rather than physical strength. However, that didn't keep it from being a drain on his resources. It was a definite mental strain, and he feared that if it went on too much longer, he wouldn't have enough strength left to face any other mages that the cult might have in its ranks. Behind him, Quatermain fired again, hitting the mage in the chest. The man screamed and fell, his magic evaporating.

On the temple floor, the Sand Serpents collapsed into piles of the sand they were created from. Jason stumbled forward as the force opposing him suddenly vanished, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as Mina joined them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, the red light fading a little from her eyes.

Jason nodded and shoved his spectacles up higher on his sweaty nose. "Yes, thank you," he said to the vampiress.

"Let's get moving," Quatermain ordered. "We need to see what other surprises they have in store for us."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

All good rituals included wine. Therefore, every religion and cult needed someone in charge of the blessed beverage. And implied with that task was that of ensuring the sacred wine was… well, up to scratch, so to speak.

The 'priest' who held that glorious post sat under a table in the secondary worship chamber, currently sampling from one of five jugs of consecrated wine. Yes, that seemed to be nicely up to standard… wouldn't want to displease the goddess Nebthet by serving an inferior product at her rebirthing ceremony, after all…

He eyed the jug in his hand, then checked the others. Oh dear, now that would never do… all the jugs had different amounts of wine left in them… Someone needed to make sure they were even…

He splashed a little more wine into his cup and raised it to his lips.

Then he set it down, staring as what appeared to be a box and several bundles of cylindrical objects floated up to him and hovered in midair. Next thing he knew, an unseen force had plucked the cup of wine from his nerveless hand. The cup floated upwards, then a stream of the dark red liquid flowed down an invisible throat and vanished into thin air.

The priest found himself with the empty cup in his hand a moment later. "Thanks mate," an amused voice said, as the box and cylinders picked themselves off the floor and floated off.

He stared as they rounded a corner and vanished. Looking at the jugs of wine, he hurriedly corked them and put them back into their cabinet. That was quite enough alcohol for _him_…

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"We need to regroup with the others," Nemo said as he led his three companions down the stone corridor. Dark eyes scanned their surroundings ahead automatically as he trusted the others to keep up. He would prefer not to get separated in a place like this- if one of them got lost in the maze, they might not get out again before Skinner's explosives brought the entire place down on their heads. If that happened, whoever was trapped inside would either be killed outright by the falling rubble or would suffocate slowly in an air pocket. Neither fate was a pleasant one to contemplate.

Daria shook off the last of her drug-induced haze as she walked. The four of them were arranged in a diamond pattern with Nemo on point, Hyde taking up the rear, and her and Holmes in the middle.

It was understandable then that Hyde- whose attention was more on what was behind them (or possibly behind _her_) than where he was going- nearly tripped over the Tau'ka as she stopped dead in her tracks, her very veins humming with a familiar and very unwelcome sensation.

"What is it?" Holmes asked, watching as she turned her head intently towards one door in particular.

There was a peculiar expression on her sharp-featured face, a combination of pure hatred and loathing, tinged with disgust. She didn't answer, instead pushing her way through the door and into the chamber beyond.

_What is it?_ Jekyll asked. _Daria?_

The three men cautiously followed their alien counterpart. She stood just inside, gazing at what appeared to be rows of… tanks. Glass tanks, each a yard high and several long, filled with a murky green liquid. There were six in all, arranged in pairs, while three smaller tanks sat in niches carved into the back wall.

"It… looks like a fish hatchery," Holmes said, stepping towards the nearest tank to inspect its contents. "But that does not make sense- what are they raising?"

"It's not a hatchery," Daria said as the surface of the liquid inside several tanks began to roil, as if innumerable creatures had suddenly started swimming agitatedly. Her voice carried the same combination of hatred and loathing as her face had. "It's a nursery. Nebthet is a queen Goa'uld- these are her…" she glanced towards Nemo. "What's the word for large numbers of offspring? You use it for fish mostly, I think…"

"Spawn?" he suggested. The Tau'ka nodded.

"Her spawn."

"A queen Goa'uld?" Holmes asked curiously. "You mean- she is like a queen bee- all of these are hers?"

She nodded again. "There must be hundreds of them- that means hundreds of humans she can enslave." Peering at the nearest tank- and carefully keeping a conspicuous distance from it, she added, "These look to be larval- too young to be implanted in a Jaffa. If we smash the tanks, they won't survive for long." She didn't seem fazed in the least about proposing what was essentially infanticide- young Goa'uld were the sole exception to the Tau'ka's fierce parental protection instincts. Every Goa'uld carried within it the memories of all its maternal ancestors- these would be no better than their parent. It would be best for everyone if they destroyed the parasites now.

Hyde smiled, showing cracked, rather pointed teeth. "It would be my pleasure," he growled. "I'll take care of this." Finally, something other than snapping a few necks- while he would never say no to a good murder, variety was the spice of life. And he didn't much fancy the idea of letting these little worms get big enough to take someone over. That thought- of having one of those things in his head, controlling him in a way Jekyll never could- disgusted him.

"I believe we had best let Hyde take care of this," Nemo told Daria quietly, gesturing for her to step back and out of range of the destruction that was about to take place. His dark face was unreadable, but he was not any happier with the idea of an army of Goa'uld hosts serving Nebthet's will than Hyde or Daria was.

Daria nodded and went to join Nemo and Holmes, pausing only to murmur a brief "Be careful, Edward," as she passed the beast-man.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart," he chuckled, cracking his knuckles and striding forward to get to work.

_Will you stop calling her that?_ Jekyll said, sounding somewhat irritated as Hyde swung a massive fist into the first tank, sending a tidal wave of greenish water and small, pale, worm-like things crashing to the stone floor.

_No,_ Hyde replied smugly. _It annoys you. Besides, I thought you would be grateful I'm not visiting my usual attentions on her. I'm leaving that to you for once, you bloody ponce._

_She'd probably kill us both if you tried._

_Sucks to be you then doesn't it, eh Jekyll? Not that you'll ever have the guts to do it anyway. She's a tenacious little thing, I'll give you that, but the tenacious ones are always the hardest to satisfy. She might get bored and leave before you ever mustered the nerve to do __anything__ with her._ He strolled over to the next tank, deliberately stepping on as many of the larval Goa'uld as he could, smirking at their thin squeals as they were crushed beneath his feet. _'Course, you might get lucky tonight- she could be VERY grateful to her 'rescuer'… if you live, that is. And if she doesn't decide to thank her real rescuer,_ he added, snatching up one of the little parasites as he passed and biting down on it. He spat it out a moment later- the Goa'uld's flesh was extremely bitter. Hyde didn't mind sampling 'odd cuisine' if it made Jekyll ill later, but he had to be able to palate it long enough to swallow it…

Jekyll didn't respond- both because he wasn't sure how to respond to a comment like that, and because he wasn't sure exactly how much of this conversation Daria was hearing. He was rather grateful that his alter-ego had decided not to snack on the parasites- he did not look forward to being sick to his stomach after a transformation again, and he knew his stomach would have rebelled the moment his body was his own again if Hyde had eaten it.

Hyde gave a mental smirk and entertained himself with smashing the rest of the tanks. The three lining the wall had larger 'snakes' in them, but that was the only difference between them and the half-dozen large ones that he could see. Shaking out his fist after dealing with the last tank- and blatantly ignoring the cuts in the back of his hand from the broken glass- he rejoined the others.

"You're welcome," he said to Daria with a leer. "Got any more fun for me?"

She surveyed the damage with a satisfied expression and looked up at Hyde. "Not at the moment, thank you." That was one threat taken care of- and preemptively, which she liked. Always best to take care of problems before they became major issues.

"If we are finished," Nemo cut in, nodding to his oversized counterpart, "We need to find Quatermain and the others. Let us go now." He turned and led the way out of the room, Daria and Hyde following.

They hadn't gone ten paces when there came the unmistakable sound of a revolver being cocked for firing.

"Stop right there, Mister Hyde," Sherlock Holmes said calmly, his gun aimed directly at Hyde's head.


	28. In Which Things Get Worse

Chapter Twenty-Eight: In Which Things Get Worse

Chapter Twenty-Eight: In Which Things Get Worse

"How big can this place be?" Quatermain grumbled as Jason tentatively led them down yet another long stone corridor lit by torches. It seemed as if they had been walking far too long… how much temple did an alien masquerading as an ancient god really need?

The mage paused to study an inscription on the sandstone wall. "Actually," he said slowly, "I don't think we're in the actual temple any more. Judging by the hieroglyphics here-"

"What do you mean, we aren't in the temple anymore?" Quatermain demanded, starting to become rather irritated. "We can't have _left _it- we're still inside the bloody cliff!"

His younger companion gulped nervously and wiped dust off his spectacles with the hem of his shirt. "Well, it looks like these tunnels link the temple to some old tombs…"

"They do," Mina said, raising her head a little to catch a scent on the slight draft that blew past their faces. There was a faint smell among the scent of old, dry stone- ancient decay, punctuated by a sharp odor she vaguely recognized from the last time she'd been in the Egyptology Wing of the British Museum. It was… yes, it was the natron and resinous compounds used by the ancient Egyptians to preserve the bodies of their dead. There were definitely mummies down here somewhere. Mummies meant tombs here, not temples

The hunter stopped and turned to head back. "Why are we still going in this direction then?" he asked, only to be stopped by Jason's hurried, "No!"

Quatermain frowned at the mage. "Why not?"

He shook his head firmly. "There are a couple of tombs with tunnel floors designed to be sensitive to the direction weight travels over them," he explained quickly. "They collapse if you go the wrong way- a way to keep tomb robbers from escaping with the goods. This is one of those, if the hieroglyphics on the wall are anything to go by. Look at the floor."

The hunter glanced at the dust-covered floor. Sure enough, the tracks inscribed there headed in one direction only. "I see," he said, wondering why Fisher had led them down here without mentioning that little gem of information. "So there's another exit somewhere."

"Is it likely to lead back to the temple?" Mina asked. Every moment they wasted wandering old tunnels was another in which Sawyer was being used by the Goa'uld.

Jason nodded. "Most likely, Mrs. Harker."

"Then let's _go_," Quatermain said. This wasn't helping Sawyer at all, nor was it stopping the cult.

Jason nodded, as eager to get out of the hot, stuffy tunnel as the others were. Without saying another word, he set off down the corridor. It wound in several directions, occasionally branching off for parts unknown. When they reached forks, Mina would stand in the entrance to the side tunnel to see if she could scent fresher air, or hear people. At no point did she pick up either, so the trio kept to the main passage.

At length the three passed a closed door leading off to their left. The vampiress paused, looking at it intently.

"What is it?" Quatermain asked.

She smiled wryly, recognizing a faint scent- alcohol and explosives, combined with a very peculiar, slightly tangy smell that she associated with one person only. "Skinner's been in the room on the other side," she replied, pushing the door open.

Only to have a set of enormous teeth snap down at her head.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

_Hmmm… this looks like a good spot…_

Skinner smiled as he looked around the small storage chamber he'd discovered. It was tucked behind the room used by the cult's priests to prepare for whatever rites they theoretically ran, and contained primarily jugs of oil for the enormous lamps.

The thief smiled an unseen smile as he selected one of his last two bombs and set it gently between three of the largest jugs. As with the furnaces back in Mongolia, the oil would prove very conducive to making a nice big 'boom'. Booms were always fun. Fire, however, was not so much fun, particularly when it was being thrown by an ironclad tank-man bent on homicide. Sawyer still owed him for that… though the way things were going, it didn't look like he'd be able to collect on the debt any time soon…

Poor Sawyer- it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. He'd miss the spunky American- no one else in the group cared much for his antics.

He sighed and slipped out of the room to search for somewhere to plant the final bomb.

_Now, long as I can get outta 'ere before these things go up, I'll be just fine._

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Mina sprang back faster than any mortal creature had a right to move, feeling the gust of air as fanged jaws snapped shut right where her head had been a moment before

A creature- easily as large as Hyde, pushed its way through the door and into the corridor as the League members retreated. It was built rather like Jekyll's alter ego, with broad shoulders and a huge torso that narrowed down to comparatively small hips and waist. Unlike Hyde, it wore a pleated kilt-like garment of white linen and was covered in a short coat of black and brown fur. Its head was canine, with a long, slim muzzle full of sharp teeth and tall, upstanding ears that were pricked in the direction of the humans and vampire.

"Mr. Fisher…" Mina said warily. "What is that?"

Jason gulped. "Um… Well… it looks like Anubis, the God of the Dead… but… it's not a god."

"How are you so sure?" Quatermain demanded. This was probably one of the weirder things he had encountered in his long life…

"I've met gods. This isn't a god. Just trust me on this- look out!"

The three ducked as the jackal-creature swung a huge hand towards them, slashing at them with long claws.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Nemo and Daria whirled, staring at Holmes in shock.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded, stepping threateningly towards the detective who had his revolver trained directly on Hyde.

The beast-man leered. "Should've known you'd try and finish the job," he growled. So, the great Sherlock Holmes was going to shoot him, was he? Let him try- Hyde was fairly certain he could crush Holmes before succumbing to any bullet.

Inside Hyde's head, Jekyll was practically gibbering with fear.

_But he- he wouldn't do that!_ the physician babbled in a panicky tone. _No, he's on our side, he can't still be after us, we were __pardoned!_

_Shut UP,_ Hyde told him gruffly, glaring at Holmes in a manner that practically dared him to pull the trigger.

"Mister Holmes, explain yourself!" Nemo ordered, one hand on his sword as the other gripped Daria's shoulder, holding the alien agent back. She looked livid- and was. She had trusted Holmes after all, had worked with him for months. She didn't know that Holmes had once been sent to capture Hyde for both the British police and the lawyer Gabriel Utterson. At this point, she wouldn't care that he might be acting on other orders- though Holmes was certainly one to remove a troublemaker like Hyde of his own initiative. That didn't matter to her now. All she saw was an apparent betrayal, the worst sin possible to her way of thinking, and every nerve in her Tau'ka body screamed at her to put a stop to it- _now_. Only the level-headed Nemo's hand on her shoulder allowed her to restrain herself. He seemed convinced there was a rational explanation for the detective's behavior, so she forced herself to stand stock-still, her body as tense as that of a falcon about to be thrown from a glove as she waited, trembling a little in fear and sheer fury. Past ally or not, with or without Nemo holding her back, if Holmes shot her mate, she would kill him, without hesitation. It was as simple as that.

"I shall do so momentarily," Holmes said calmly.

Before the others could move to stop him, he pulled the trigger.


	29. What Works for Trolls

Chapter Twenty-Nine: What Works for Trolls…

Chapter Twenty-Nine: What Works for Trolls…

The revolver barked once, the sound coinciding almost perfectly with a high-pitched squeal that was suddenly cut off.

Hyde looked behind him at the gory remains of the Goa'uld parasite that had been perched on his shoulder in preparation for taking him as a host. "Huh," he grunted, mildly impressed. "Nice shot."

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde," Holmes said calmly, replacing the revolver in his pocket.

Nemo released Daria as the Tau'ka relaxed. Holmes had been trying to protect Hyde, not kill him. Chaos and Fortune, she'd never been so afraid for another. She had seen Vader in situations just as deadly as that one could have been, but her friend had so many tricks up his sleeve that it was nearly impossible to be afraid for him. The man was practically invincible, a one-man army and backup all on his own. Hyde, as powerful as he was, was no Force Adept. There was no way he would have been able to avoid the shot had it been aimed at him, and then she would have lost both of them…

She shuddered at the idea. Without Henry, she didn't know what she'd do.

Then she realized what Holmes had just saved him and Hyde from. That prim'ta had been nearly full-grown, ready to take a host. If Holmes had waited any longer, he _would_ have had to kill Hyde.

The Tau'ka turned to Holmes. "Thank you," she said in true gratitude.

_Please convey thanks from myself as well,_ Henry added. _My God, we didn't even notice that thing…_

Holmes smiled a little. "You are welcome- all three of you."

She paused. "Wait a moment," she said slowly. "How do you know…?"

"I was asked to investigate the first time Mr. Hyde made appearances throughout London," he explained. "And I met with Dr. Jekyll just this evening."

_He succeeded back then,_ Henry added. _A good thing too- if he hadn't, I'd certainly be dead by now._

Daria resolved to inquire more fully into Henry's history before joining the League. Why would he be dead if Holmes hadn't investigated him?

"We need to be moving," Nemo reminded them, calling their attention back to the mission at hand. As curious as he was in regards to Holmes's influence on Jekyll's past, now was not the time for reminisces.

Hyde nodded his agreement. "I don't have forever, you know," he added pointedly.

They returned to the corridor, Holmes confidently taking the lead. Even underground, the detective had an unerring sense of direction. Swiftly, he brought them back to the main entry corridor and from there, figured out which way the devotees of the cult traveled in order to attend 'services'.

"I would predict that the ceremony will begin very soon," he told them as they followed the trail of the cultists. "Miss Noclaf, what is it likely to consist of?"

"Now?" she said after a moment's thought. "Panic on Kheti's and the priests' parts. From what I understand, it was supposed to be a rebirthing ritual. Nebthet was planning on taking a new host- me."

Hyde's shaggy head snapped around at the same time Jekyll exclaimed, _No!_

"You're not serious," the behemoth growled.

Daria nodded coldly. "That was why Kheti kidnapped me, rather than just kill me. Nebthet would have wanted as powerful a host as she could get her hands on. Being what I am- and likely the _only _Tau'ka they would ever get a hold of- it would have been too good of an opportunity."

"Monstrous," Nemo rumbled.

"Being a queen, Nebthet would have preferred a female host," she continued. "Mina would have been at risk, but I think even a Goa'uld would balk at trying to take her."

Hyde smirked. "She is a feisty one…"

Daria glared at him, not caring for his noisy appreciation of another female. Tau'ka could be rather jealous beings. For his part, he only chuckled darkly. It was fun to annoy her. She always reacted in the most amusing fashions.

"In any case," she said, turning her baleful gray-green gaze from Hyde to the other two men, "I'd imagine that Nebhet's trying to figure out what's gone wrong and that her underlings are starting to panic a bit, particularly since Hyde isn't exactly… what's the word I want…?"

" 'Subtle'?" Holmes suggested with a wry smile.

Nemo actually chuckled a little at that. Hyde was anything but innocuous. His face returned to its usual grave stoicism as he said, "There are certain to be cultists who have not been turned into Jaffa. We will need to make sure they are not harmed."

"We'll do our best," Daria promised. "Hyde, you know what a host smells like, right?"

He nodded. "Like the Yank."

"Rather like that, I imagine," she replied. "We can't let any person with a symbiote escape, otherwise it'll mature, take over the host, and we'll be dealing with this all over again within two years."

"We're going to have to deal with Mr. Sawyer," Nemo pointed out.

Daria glanced away. "I'm afraid so… I wish it were otherwise…"

Nemo and Hyde were quiet for a moment. Sawyer had led them well for the past several months, and none of them forgot that it was the young American who had made it possible for them to defeat Moriarty. They didn't want to lose him- well, Hyde didn't care one way or the other himself, but he knew Jekyll would feel the loss and be rather annoying about it…

"If you pansies are going to stand around here yammering like a bunch of old women," Hyde growled, growing impatient, "Then I'm going on ahead." He turned and lumbered off down the corridor like some oversized ape.

Nemo unsheathed his sword. "No time to waste."

Holmes and Daria followed the other two.

"One of these days, Miss Noclaf," the detective said conversationally, "You really must tell me what you are."

She smiled crookedly at him. "Mr. Holmes," she replied, "I'm rather complicated. Keep up now- I don't want Hyde getting to Nebthet before I do."

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

"Fisher! Down!"

Jason ducked as Quatermain drew a revolver from its holster and fired at the jackal-headed beast. The weapon barked once, eliciting an answering howl of pain from the creature as the bullet bit deep into flesh.

The two men were backed against the wall, while Mina Harker was in the thick of the fight against the strange creatures. There were three of them now, all colored in various patters of brown, black, tawny gold, and sandy cream. The nearest- the one that had been shot by Quatermain, snarled and left off its antagonizing of Mina in favor of rather less agile prey. Its bulk seemed to fill the narrow corridor as it swung a clawed hand at them, missing by inches only because it hadn't quite maneuvered out into the corridor yet.

A dome of swirling blue-green energies flowed up around Jason and Quatermain, keeping the monster at bay while the hunter fired twice more into the monster. It lurched, and howled again, a high-pitched, truly eerie cry that resonated in the stone of the walls.

Mina Harker, being immortal, could not honestly say that she was fighting for her life. Rather, she was fighting to keep the jackal-beasts away from the two men. She whirled, darted, ducked, and slashed with knives and claws, leaving bloody gashes in her wake.

The vampiress dodged a swipe of the nearest jackal-beast's hand, only to run right into the clutches of the other. It grabbed her by the neck, crushing her throat in a powerful grip. She gasped, feeling bones crunch beneath the viselike pressure.

Something large, ceramic, and smelling of rotten grapes crashed into the back of the jackal-beast's head. It yelped, doglike, and dropped its victim. Mina fell to the floor, gasping for air even as she felt her crushed throat heal itself.

"You're welcome, luv!" Skinner's voice called cheerily.

The two jackal-beasts began yipping and barking at one another, the wine-drenched one shaking the red liquid out of its fur as it swayed, just managing to stay on its feet.

"Skinner!" Mina shouted. "Get out of here! They'll smell you out!"

A nearby jar picked itself up and flew at the other jackal. It dodged the missile, proving extraordinarily graceful for a creature of its size. The monsters seemed confused as they continued to yip and bark- they could see that random objects were now throwing themselves. But objects didn't move like that if there wasn't someone touching them, and they couldn't see who was doing it.

Watching them, Mina realized that she could no longer smell the creatures- couldn't make out their animal musk over the overpowering smell of the wine. By throwing the jug of wine, Skinner had made himself effectively invisible to scent as well as sight.

Not that it would help much- he had no weapon but whatever he could pick up and throw.

Distantly, over the sounds of the jackal-beasts, Mina heard other noises- an uproar of some sorts, coming from a chamber beyond this one. More yips and howls, along with a familiar bellowing that occasionally dissolved into colorful English curses and a piercing screech.

"The others have Daria!" she shouted to the two men pinned down behind her.

"Wonderful!" Quatermain shouted. His revolver sounded again. With a final startled yelp, the jackal-beast that had been menacing him and the mage collapsed into a twitching heap of furry limbs.

Alerted by the demise of their comrade, the other two stopped yipping and turned to the visible League members. Their ears were pricked forward as they growled threateningly.

One of them lunged at Jason, who yelled in surprise. Mina sprang at the beast, digging talon-like nails into its back. It halted, howling with sudden pain as it tried to fling her off. She hung on grimly.

"Oi!" Skinner shouted at the second, wine-drenched monster. "Peabrain!"

Something heavy thanked off the beast's head as it halted and turned to look for the source of the noise. This attack had more effect than the previous one. The jackal-beast swayed on its feet, then fell forward with a faint whimper.

Despite her creature's best efforts, Mina clung to its back like a limpet even as it clawed at her. The gashes would heal soon enough. Lips drawn back in a snarl that revealed long fangs, she drew a knife and slashed it across the creature's neck. Bright crimson blood gushed from the wound as it slowly collapsed. Suddenly ravenous at the sight of the red liquid, she crouched catlike on the dead creature's back and dug her fangs into its neck, drinking greedily. This was blood of a completely different caliber than anything she'd had before, more… vibrant… even than human blood.

Jason looked a little green as he approached, and resolutely tore his eyes away from the feeding vampiress.

"Where are the others?" he managed to ask.

Mina gestured vaguely at the door across from the one they'd come in through. He glanced at it and nodded. "Good," he said, a little faintly.


	30. Simple Mathematics

AN: 10/26: First off, my eternal apologies for leaving you all hanging for… what has it been, three weeks now? A combination of schoolwork, other projects, and sheer lack of muse managed to strike, so I had neither the time nor inclination to write a whole heck of a lot. However, determination and the fact that I know at least one of my readers is probably about ready to kill me by now managed to call my muse back- even if it is at the expense of an essay due tomorrow… Oh well, I'll write it in the morning. The good news is that I have nearly all of the next chapter written as a result of this spree, so next week's update should be on schedule.

Here's wishing the NHNC project a happy second birthday! I started writing this series exactly two years ago, and boy, it's been quite a ride. I scare myself every time I go back and read the early chapters of Eight-Card Deck, it's changed so much…

*raises glass* Thank you to all who have been with me on this journey! I love you all!

And at long last, this week's update.

Chapter Thirty: Simple Mathematics

The calculation of force is a simple one. Force equals mass times acceleration. Daria stood five feet, nine inches and weighed approximately one hundred and sixty pounds. In a full-out lunge, she could reach speeds of twenty-five miles per hour. Impact with a jackal-beast, then, generated four thousand pounds of force.

Even something the size of Edward Hyde could not entirely ignore the equivalent of two tons slamming into its back.

The Tau'ka's face was flushed with excitement as she attacked the nearest canine monster. This was a real fight, something she could recklessly throw herself at and just do damage to. She took a fierce delight in the way bone and muscle and blade moved effortlessly at her slightest mental command, and her blood sang with the challenge of meeting an opponent who probably overmatched her- or would if it had time to get over the surprise of having a shrieking, well-armed fighter ram it from behind. Her blade, alas, prevented it from having that time.

Would Hyde ever know the true joy of combat? she found herself wondering. He certainly gloried in it- he had just taunted a second one of the beasts into arm's reach and was now gleefully pulling it to pieces- but he didn't love it the same way she did. Actually, if any of their group loved a good fight for the sheer thrill of pitting themselves against an enemy, it was Nemo. He was making quite a mess himself as the three of them, followed at a distance by a stony-faced Sherlock Holmes- battled their way through the well-guarded main ritual hall.

The main hall was a long, cavernous room in the heart of the temple complex. The altar was situated on one of the long walls, in the very center. A quintet of figures stood there- two jackal-beasts, a man with a thin, scraggly tuft of a goatee, a woman wearing a pleated white linen skirt that left her bejeweled navel bare and a white top mostly covered by her heavy ceremonial collarpiece, and… Sawyer.

Or rather, Kheti, as he was currently shouting orders in resonant Goa'uld to the man with the goatee as the woman looked on, an imperiously haughty expression on her face. The man was gesturing frantically in response to Kheti's orders, and it seemed the Jackals were moving at his command…

Daria was just about to turn to shout for Holmes to shoot the man, but was interrupted by a side door slamming open. A flock of bats boiled out, squeaking their thin piping little cries over the leathery creaking of their flapping wings. They swarmed towards the nearest knot of guards, a larger whirling form just visible among the cloud.

Behind Mina and her fluttering escort came Jason Fisher, blue-green energies whirling about his hands. The man with the scraggly beard shrieked something, and vivid gold light shot towards the Water Master. He ducked, shouted, and a jet of water burst from under his enemy's feet, dousing all five figures on the dais.

It was the third figure that made Daria nearly miss blocking the swipe of a heavy claw. She hissed as she dodged the close shave and ducked away from her opponent, trying to verify what she thought her eyes had told her.

"Quatermain!" she shouted over the din of howling jackal-beasts, panicking cultists, and the various other scuffles. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again!"

"This is more excitement than I'd planned for the day!" the hunter shouted back, dodging a staff-swinging cultist with more agility than most his age could claim. "Eyes open, girl!"

Amused at being addressed in such a manner by a human, Daria reversed her grip on her sword and stabbed backwards, feeling the sharp blade jolt in her hands as it pierced flesh and bone. She kicked out behind her, clearing the body from her weapon in time to bring it up in front of her.

Her next attacker never made it into striking range, hindered as it was by a gigantic fist smashing into him from the side. Bones crunched- and not in the fist.

"Thank you, Edward," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied, grinning at her. "Any- argh!"

Hyde twisted away from the absurdly brave man who had just plunged a long, wicked-looking knife into his back. The weapon was torn from the man's hand with the motion and he stumbled back. "You little…"

Injured, Hyde wasn't quite fast enough to snatch his attacker up. But Daria, furious at the sneak attack on her mate, ducked under his arm and tackled the other man. They went to the floor in a tangled heap, each cursing and scrambling to get a weapon to bear on the other.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

Nemo was busy making himself a general menace. Armed with a blood-covered saber and whatever he could pick up, he was easily fending off five of Nebthet's fanatics as he tried to force a path to the dais. Bone crunched as he slammed a fist into a man's face. His victim dropped immediately, bone splinters from his nose driven right into his brain.

That made the others surrounding him a little more wary. One cultist, wearing only the standard white kilt over his tattooed skin, backed away from the blue-and-brown Indian deathtrap and right into a swung incenser that trailed fragrant smoke as it flew into the man's head.

"Night night," Skinner quipped.

Nemo pushed through the gap and splashed onto the dais, bringing his saber to bear on the woman who had to be the mysterious Nebthet.

"You would do well to surrender," he told the Goa'uld firmly.

Next to her, the man with the skimpy goatee collapsed, twitching as a trickle of blood ran from his nose. The magical battle had been too much for his body to handle, until vessels in his brain and sinuses had burst, killing him. The jackal-beasts standing guard over the cult leaders had long since joined the main battle, and were now having to deal with both Mina and what appeared to be a sea serpent of some kind- Jason's latest contribution.

Nebthet- her host, at least- was a dark-skinned, dark-eyed beauty whose good looks were rather spoiled by the cruel smirk that crossed her face as she raised her hand. Strapped to her palm and forearm was an odd metal gauntlet of some kind, which supported a glowing red jewel in the middle of her hand. The _col'kenthe_ pulsed with light, and a wave of invisible force slammed into Nemo, knocking him off the dais and into the side of a oblong stone box. Breath wooshed out of the captain's lungs- apparently, sending him flying into things was a favorite way of Trying To Get Rid of Nemo- the Dante-beast back in Mongolia had done the same thing.

Focusing on only his breathing, rather than the pain in his shoulder and back, he jackknifed to his feet, saber still in his hand. The repulsive force generated by the gauntlet had not been among the qualities Daria had warned them about when it came to the weapon. Another tactic would be needed…

Two bullets zinged over the captain's shoulder, striking Nebthet in the shoulder and belly. She cried out in pain and stumbled back into a column of water that writhed like a serpent as they ripped into her flesh. Nemo saw Holmes reloading swiftly as the watery snake wrapped liquid coils around the Goa'uld. It squeezed tightly, its victim thrashing in its embrace.

The captain lunged forward, sword outstretched, and plunged the tip of his weapon into the body of Nebthet's host. He couldn't hear her scream, trapped as she was in Fisher's creation, but he did feel her convulse once and go still.

The water-serpent uncoiled from Nebthet and she collapsed, her body limp as a rag doll. For good measure, Nemo stepped forward and slashed at the back of her neck, where the symbiote itself lived. His attack severed the alien's body- there would be no quiet taking of a new host for her.

OSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSC

The fighting was starting to die down as the League dealt with the jackal-beasts and more foolhardy of the cultists. Others had decided to throw down their arms and run, especially at the sight of seeing their goddess so handily dispatched by three people at once. A significant few fought on, and three of these swarmed Nemo as he flicked Nebthet's blood off his sword. Quatermain was right in with them, slashing fiercely around him with his Bowie knife. The Indian man gave him a quick nod as he moved to deal with his new attackers.

Daria, pinned beneath the man who had stabbed Hyde, growled and shifted her free hand to that of a gryphon, ignoring the stab of pain up her arm that accompanied the incomplete transformation. Using fingers that were now wicked claws, she slashed at her assailant's face. He screamed and rolled off her, hands desperately trying to hold his ruined face together.

She slashed again, this time tearing his throat open, then let her hand return to its own shape and flipped to her feet.

"Edward!" she cried, hurrying over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he grunted, "No thanks to that cheeky little bugger."

"_Dead_ cheeky little bugger," she corrected, glaring at Hyde as he refused to let her look at the damage the knife had done to him. It was bleeding freely, but she didn't think it was immediately life-threatening. Not that she thought he would take steps to keep from aggravating it anyway…

_I think it's alright,_ Jekyll told her reassuringly, though his mental 'voice' was tight with pain. _We've had worse- it won't be so serious when he turns back…_

That brought her some measure of relief- seeing Hyde hurt like that made her own skin crawl in an unpleasant reminder that all of them here were only mortal, and could be hurt or killed. It wasn't her own skin that she was worried so much about. It was the others…

"If you're sure," she replied, turning suddenly to look towards the drama happening on the dais…

OSCOSCOSOCOSCOSCOSC

Kheti had been mostly quiet throughout the entire battle- though a trained observer who was familiar with the Goa'uld would have been able to deduce why that was. If one looked carefully at the face of his host, they would have seen it twitching slightly, as human and parasite fought one another for control.

Quatermain saw the slight spasms as he approached. Not sure what it meant, he slowed. Kheti did not seem to realize he was even there, so distracted was he by Sawyer's tooth and nail fighting.

"Sawyer!" the hunter called, raising his voice to be heard over the sounds of what scuffling remained.

Blue eyes finally turned an imperious gaze on Quatermain, the sclera seeming to glow slightly. "Sawyer is no more," Kheti said coldly, his voice echoing as if it came from the bottom of a deep well. "Only I remain."

Quatermain didn't want to believe it- he had hoped that the others were somehow wrong. Sawyer had almost been like a son to him… But Sawyer wouldn't look at him with ice in his eyes.

Sawyer wouldn't have turned the _col'kenthe _device on him. That was all Kheti.

The old hunter was knocked off his feet, caught off-guard by the sudden attack. He fought to get air back into his lungs, feeling as if a water buffalo had kicked him solidly in the chest. But Kheti was already on him, the jewel in the center of the _col'kenthe_ glowing an ominous red.

Kheti smirked. "He is powerless to stop me, as are you, old man. I shall enjoy listening to him scream as you die…"

At least, Quatermain thought the last word would have been 'die', because at that moment Kheti screamed and reared back, Mina's dagger plunged into the back of his ribcage.

AN 2: To my Rabid Sawyer Fans: Do not kill me until you have read the next chapter. If you are still dissatisfied by next week, then by all means, take me off your favorites list. *glowers* You know who you are.

AN 3: 10/27 Yes, I got my essay done. See? I can write _and_ do my homework!


	31. Mobius

AN: Well, I'm a tad disappointed at only getting two reviews last week- where is everyone? I know I've been slacking, but wow… Now I feel unloved.

Anyway, this story appears to be winding down. I want to take a bit of a break after this to catch up with plans for my next fic, but I have one or two things ready for you in the meantime. *hugs all* You all rock.

Chapter Thirty-One: Möbius

Mina's face was a cold mask as she evaded the stricken Goa'uld's weak return attack.

Kheti collapsed to the stone floor, blood pouring out of his side. His eyes flashed once, then, weakly, came Tom's own voice.

"Mina…" he rasped.

She immediately knelt and cradled his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry, Tom…" she said softly.

"Didn't mean to… couldn't fight… so sorry… Where's… Allan?"

"Here, Sawyer," Quatermain came over.

Tom weakly grasped the hunter's hand. "Always meant to… thank you… for everything…"

He squeezed the American's hand, remembering all to clearly the way his own son had died in his arms. It was happening again. He was going to lose Sawyer like he'd lost Henry…

Mina's normally impassive face was contorted with barely-restrained grief, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Tom looked away from his 'father' and towards her, his vision starting go dark. "…love you, Mina…"

Her auburn hair trailed over her face as she bowed her head.

Quatermain gently reached over to close Sawyer's eyes, his chest aching with more than just the _col'kenthe_ blow. He had come on this mission to save the boy, not lose him again…

The others came over to survey the scene. Nemo, Daria, Jason, and Skinner, partially dust-streaked into visibility, all wore sad expressions. Holmes too looked troubled, and even Hyde deigned to wear a grave expression.

"He is free of the creature," Mina said quietly, her voice containing a slight hint of a quaver as Daria looked away. If only they had been paying more attention, if only she had been more alert… they might have been able to avoid this.

Jason shoved his spectacles further up on his nose. "Now what?" he asked, looking around at the others.

"We will take him home," Nemo said firmly.

Mina looked up at the Indian, about to speak, but a faint shrill squeaking sound made her recoil in instinctive fear.

The Goa'uld parasite had chewed its way out of Sawyer's neck and plopped to the stone floor, its head weaving as it tried to pick out a single new host from the crowd gathered around its last one.

The humans and Tau'ka shrank back from the creature that was the real Kheti- all except Hyde. He kicked Kheti away from Sawyer's body and casually stepped on the little snakelike alien. The parasite only had time to emit a terrified little screech as Hyde ground it under his heel. The beast-man gave a snort of satisfaction as the alien was promptly turned into a smear on the stone.

Daria shuddered in hatred at the sight of her racial enemy, putting her hands at her sides to stabilize herself against the stone box she'd bumped into. Her palms tingled a little, then more strongly as she became aware of and recognized the sensation.

Naquadaa?

On Earth?

Well, this was a Goa'uld temple, so she supposed she couldn't be too surprised at running across some of their technology, which was all based on the stuff…

She looked down, and her eyes widened as she realized just what she was sitting on. Yes, she recognized those hieroglyphs…

"Don't make funeral plans just yet," she said, turning around to inspect the 'box' more closely. If they could just be that lucky and have it be a true sarcophagus rather than a later human imitation…

She blessed the turn of Fortune that made the Goa'uld so paranoid as to have one of the devices in all of their strongholds as her hands flashed over the surface, triggering the initiation sequence. "Get him in here- now."

The others looked at her in confusion, though Jason came over to read the carved inscriptions. He whistled, impressed.

"Does this thing actually work?" he asked, blue-green eyes wide.

"It should," she replied as the cover slid open. The glowing panels lining the interior bathed their faces in a cool white light.

Carefully, Nemo and Quatermain picked Sawyer up and carried him to the sarcophagus, placing him inside. The lid slid shut again as the device began to hum, provoking a look of alarm from Mina.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

Jason smiled as he looked more closely at the hieroglyphs. "It should bring him back," he said. "Odd choice of words here, 'kabah', isn't it?"

Daria glanced at the glyph he was pointing to and shrugged. "Older dialect."

Quatermain frowned. Certainly, shaman's magic had brought _him_ back from the dead, but a stone box? How was that supposed to help Sawyer?

"A box is going to bring the Yank back?" Hyde said dryly, not sounding at all convinced.

"A sarcophagus," Jason corrected. "Used by the ancient Egyptians to store mummified bodies… but this is different."

Daria nodded. "The Goa'uld use them to heal injuries, even mortal ones. It shouldn't take too long…"

Mina's vivid green eyes were fixated on the sarcophagus, so tense with anticipation, torn between fervent hope that Daria was right and fear that she wasn't that it seemed she was not breathing at all. She strained her supernatural hearing, listening for any sound of movement within the device.

Holmes stepped around the crowd as the others waited anxiously, coming to Daria's side. "One of these days, Miss Noclaf," he said quietly, "You must tell me about all of this."

She looked up at him wryly. "Just as you must tell me why you are here rather than in Europe," she replied.

"An admirable riposte," the detective returned. "Sad to say that I cannot, not without making it known that there are several delicate positions involved."

"As it is for me, Mr. Holmes. Thank you for coming, however."

"You are most welcome. I do repay what is owed to me."

"As do I. Perhaps I should catch people falling over waterfalls more often."

"Only if you care to explain a gryphon, Miss Noclaf."

She afforded Holmes a crooked smile. "I knew that you knew I was there."

"I had surmised as much."

Further conversation was forestalled by the lid of the sarcophagus grating open again. Looking a little wild-eyed with confusion, Sawyer sat up.

Mina gave a little cry of delight and rushed over to embrace him, crushing him to her with all her strength.

"Wha- Mina? Ah… oh!"

Jason coughed as she kissed the American soundly, going slightly red and looking pointedly away from the enthusiastic pair. His eyes found Daria.

"Well," he said in a forcedly casual tone, "It worked."

"I don't want t' interrupt anything," Skinner cut in, "But I did do some sneakin' around…"

"The bombs," Nemo said.

As if on cue, a distant rumble reached their ears- the first of Skinner's bombs.

Hyde pushed his way forward and scooped Mina and Sawyer into his arms, since neither seemed to care to be separated from the other. "Time to go."

Sawyer pointed to a side door. "Quickest way out is that way," he told Hyde.

The behemoth glanced down at him, ignoring the glare Mina was giving him, then shrugged his massive shoulders. "It'll be a hell of a lot quicker by the time I'm done."

The second bomb went off, sounding closer than the first. Hyde let out a bellow and burst throw the door Sawyer had indicated, his 'passengers' yelping and covering their heads to protect themselves from the dust and splinters.

"But…" Jason protested, looking longingly at the array of ancient texts and technology. Daria grabbed him firmly around the upper arm and hauled him after her, ignoring his protests at the sight of thousands of years of history being blown to dust and rubble. Scientists. Losing their nerve at the worst moments…

They bolted out after Hyde, now able to hear some parts of the tunnel system collapsing behind them. Holmes dodged some falling rubble by the skin of his teeth- had he been even a hair slower, he would have been crushed by the heavy block of sandstone. Dust filled the air of the corridor, choking and blinding them as they ran through it, the sand that covered the floor hindering their strides, stones now shaken loose dropping from the ceiling…

Then they were stumbling out, coughing as they fell to the sand outside under the clear night sky. Hyde dropped Mina and Sawyer just in time and staggered aside, his body convulsing as the formula wore off.

Jason sat down hard on the sand, removing his spectacles and blowing dust off the lenses. "That was close," he said, just able to see the others nod in exhausted agreement by the starlight.

"Others have gotten out," Holmes commented, looking up from an examination of the sand around them.

"I don't think we'll need to worry about them," Sawyer said with a cough. "You were very thorough with the Jaffa… God… there's too much in my head that's not mine…" He groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

Daria looked over from where she was helping a shaking Jekyll to his feet. "The feeling should go away in time," she assured the American gently. "You have Kheti's memories now, Sawyer."

"I don't _want_ them!" he protested, looking up at the Tau'ka with an expression of panic. "Daria, what he's _done_…"

Her voice was soft. "I know," she told him. She had seen other freed hosts act the same way when they were suddenly burdened with all the memories of the Goa'uld, without the symbiote to filter the information. It wasn't just Kheti's memories now imbedded in Sawyer's psyche, it was all the memories of the Goa'uld in Kheti's maternal line. She gave Jekyll a quick kiss on the cheek- a promise to give him further appreciation later- and went over to where Sawyer sat with Mina's arms around him. "Tom," she said quietly, "No matter what, you have to remember that you didn't do those things. You aren't the monster- Kheti was. The memories will fade, because they do not belong to you. They are Kheti's."

She glanced at Mina and spoke silently to her. _Stay with him whenever you can. He's going to need help getting through this. You need to be there for him._

The vampiress nodded fiercely and kissed Sawyer's temple. She would be happy to stay- she certainly was not inclined to leave, now that she had her Tom back.

"We can't stay here," Quatermain said, glancing at the eastern sky to try and judge the time. It appeared to be a few hours yet until dawn, the most frigid time of night. "We need to head back now, before we get any colder."

The younger League members groaned as one and clambered to their feet. Daria returned to Jekyll, who was starting to shiver in the desert's chill night air. "Come on," she said, touching his arm gently. As always, the relative coolness she felt when touching a human marveled her. Tau'ka 'ran' a little hotter than their counterparts, and so always seemed to be running a low-grade fever by comparison. It was part of their immune system, keeping their internal temperature hot enough to discourage many microbes.

The physician turned to her, a look of utter relief on his face. "Daria…" he managed, before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "When you disappeared, I thought… I feared the worse…"

She returned the embrace with equal fervor. "Can we talk later?" she whispered, resting her cheek against his bare shoulder. "It's cold out here."

He nodded and let her go after placing a light kiss on her forehead, though he was reluctant to have her warm body leave his side. She was right- the desert did get quite chilly after dark.

Holmes took up the rear of the mismatched band that set out back towards something resembling civilization, smiling wryly as he watched Jekyll and Daria set off. Well, it seemed that the doctor had found someone who could both take care of him and handle Hyde. And he seemed to return the affection.

Well, he had heard that Jekyll had obtained an official pardon. As long as he and the rest of the League kept Hyde in check, the detective would let sleeping dogs lie.

And that, he reasoned, would be that.


	32. Yuletide Ship Tease

Chapter Thirty-Two: Yuletide Ship Tease

It was, predictably, Skinner who woke them all up the day after they hiked back from the ruined temple.

"Oi!" the invisible Cockney said gleefully as he burst into Daria's room. "Wake up!" He snatched a pillow up from the bed and chucked it at the pair curled together on the loveseat.

Daria awoke with a yip and nearly tumbled off of Jekyll's lap as the pillow hit the side of her head. "Skinner, wha-? Mai'tac, I thought I told you to knock!"

"Up!" Skinner said as he dodged the Tau'ka's return throw. "It's Christmas!"

Jekyll eyed the thief dubiously as he straightened his tie. "You're certain?" he asked, running a hand through his red hair.

Skinner nodded eagerly, his greasepainted face bearing a huge grin. "Get downstairs, mate," he said, not even bothering to comment aloud on the spectacle of the two of them dozing in each other's arms like they'd been. He'd save that for teasing them with later- but he had to admit that they had been quite adorable. "I got all your presents already."

Daria raised an eyebrow at the startled look on Jekyll's face as she slid off his lap. "Problem?" she asked curiously.

"N-no," he stammered as Skinner grinned again and left the room. "I just… are you alright?"

She nodded, still looking at him inquisitively. "I am," she replied. "Did you sleep well?" She wasn't entirely sure how they had ended up like that- she vaguely remembered staggering in with Henry and the League sometime shortly after dawn once they had made their way back from Nebthet's temple. They had all given brief reports, tended their wounds, eaten a light meal, and finally lurched off to their respective rooms around noon- except Holmes, who had left about then to get back to his own work. Henry had seemed rather leery about letting her out of his sight- a sentiment that Daria found quite touching- so she had made no move to send him on to his own room, despite the fact that they were both about ready to drop. Somewhere in the midst of Daria thanking him, Henry practically ordering her to never,_ ever_ disappear on him like that again, and Edward Hyde making suggestive comments for them both, they had found themselves on the loveseat. Had they not been so tired, something might have happened between them, but as it was, exhaustion had taken them both nearly the moment they sat down together.

He smiled at her, his expression both sheepish and affectionate. "Quite," he admitted. Yes, it had been very pleasant to have her in his arms last night, even barring the fact that every law of propriety he knew frowned upon that. And then there had been the little issue of Hyde whispering suggestions in his ear… He wasn't certain how many of those Daria had heard, but she had heard enough to make her blush, laugh, and make one or two flush-worthy comments of her own before they had both fallen asleep.

Daria smiled and caught his face in her hands, gently pulling him into a kiss. _Again, thanking you for coming after me,_ she told him silently, smiling as he instinctively pulled her closer.

_He wants me to tell you you're welcome,_ Hyde grumbled. _Though if you really wanted to thank us you could-_

Henry jumped away with a start. "No, no, that's r-really _not_ necessary…" he stammered, his pale face going redder beneath his sunburn. "D-despite what Edward says…" Even if he _could_ privately admit to wanting at least some of what his alter ego was hinting at oh-so-unsubtly… It did not help that Daria was very pretty, in possession of that vibrant personality he had fallen in love with, and _very_ close…

The Tau'ka chuckled softly. "One of these days we will have a discussion about 'necessity' and 'what he knows we are both interested in'," she said wryly, watching him go even redder as she looked up at him.

Oddly, though, he did not make any protest, apart from apparently cutting Hyde off right before he said something smug. Daria was about to comment on that before Skinner pounded on her door again.

"Come _on!_" he shouted from the hall.

Looking rather sheepish, Henry gestured for her to go ahead of him. She smiled and obeyed, waiting for him to escort her down the stairs.

Skinner had apparently been up early- and judging by the crystalline spheres and bright little mage-lights hanging from the potted palm 'Christmas tree', so had Jason. Brightly wrapped packages, each neatly labeled, formed a pile beneath the zealously decorated plant.

"'Appy Christmas!" the thief said cheerily

How Skinner had coerced Mina to wear a bit of tinsel in her long braid was a mystery Daria decided that she would never solve- nor did she particularly wish to. There were some things one should not know…

The lovely vampiress smiled as Daria and Henry joined the group already assembled, a cup of tea in one hand. "They certainly outdid themselves," she said, nodding to the 'tree' off to the side.

"It's lovely," Henry replied, taking a seat across from Mina.

Sawyer had eschewed the tea the others were drinking in favor of a cup of coffee. Glancing at Jason, he shook his head. "Don't understand how you Brits can live off that stuff," he said.

The mage grinned and raised his cup in an ironic toast. "There's a reason the Empire is as large as it is," he pointed out. "Rule Britannia."

That sparked off several amused chuckles, as did Sawyer's riposte of "Maybe that's why we had a revolution." The blonde American was still looking rather pale and drawn after his ordeal- his ongoing ordeal, for he was still struggling to assimilate the memories Kheti had left. Only trace memories remained, but they were powerful traces that would haunt Sawyer forever. They were supposed to fade with time, but he privately feared that they never would… how was he expected to live with all the things his jailor had done?

Then he looked at Mina and smiled a little into his coffee cup. With her help, that was how… She had already been incredibly helpful, comforting him after the nightmares, always being there when he stopped what he was doing to stare off into space, caught up in the grip of another memory of pain and destruction….

The room had gone quiet, and he was jolted out of his meditations as he suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him. He looked up, raising an eyebrow as he saw a sprig of greenery held in the air at the end of a seemingly empty sleeve between himself and Mina. A second sprig of greenery- hanging from a string tied to a long stick- dangled above Daria and Henry.

The Tau'ka looked curiously up at the greenery. "What's that?" she asked.

"Mistletoe!" Skinner said gleefully. "Doc! Show 'er what it's for!"

Henry blushed scarlet as everyone in the room looked at him.

"Go on, Jekyll," Quatermain said in amusement. "While some of us are still young."

He went redder, if that were even possible, then kissed Daria. She looked thoughtful as he pulled away. "Kissing under mistletoe…" she mused, smiling lovingly at the physician. "I think I like the tradition."

"Welcome to Earth," Sawyer told her as he copied Jekyll's example with Mina. Despite the coolness of her skin, the vampiress's lips were always pleasantly warm. She returned the gesture in her usual sophisticated manner, ever aware of the eyes on her.

Nemo shared a significant look with Quatermain. It was only a matter of time before the two couples made their arrangement something more… official. They could both smell it.

Having successfully gotten both couples under the mistletoe, Skinner seemed to become bored with that prospect and set his greenery aside. "Presents!" he exclaimed, going to pass around the packages. Quatermain looked on in amusement as no parcels materialized in front of him- why should there be? They had all believed him dead until thirty-six hours ago.

"Are ya gonna come back with us?" Sawyer asked him quietly.

The old hunter glanced at him in surprise. "Of course not," he replied. "Why would I? I told you, I washed my hands of the legend of 'Allan Quatermain' years ago."

"I haven't exactly done a stellar job of leading them," the American pointed out. "Particularly not with that… thing… in my head…" He shuddered, feeling chilled at the thought.

"But if I come back," Quatermain said reasonably, "You never will lead them. I don't want you to be relying on me for every little decision, Sawyer. I told you- this century is yours, as the old one was mine."

"I don't know if I can…" Sawyer replied slowly, looking up at his mentor. "What if something happens again?"

"There can't be that many Goa'uld on Earth."

The agent stared at him, then laughed. "That's not what I mean…"

"I know." Quatermain shook his head wryly as he watched Jason unwrap a deck of cards with a dubiously amused look on his face. "When it all comes down to it, you do what you can where you can. Your place is with the League. Mine is here. You can do this, Sawyer. And it's not as if you'll be alone." He nodded towards Mina, who was looking very pleased over a new set of hair-pins- the largest of which was actually a concealed dagger- courtesy of Daria.

"Fenix adores these things," the Tau'ka was saying. "And they seemed like your style."

"Thank you," Mina replied, minutely inspecting the blade on the dagger as Daria picked up a tiny wrapped box, smaller than her fist. Next to her, Jekyll tensed slightly, prompting Quatermain to hide a smile.

Daria looked from one to the other. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Quatermain said, trying very hard to hide his amusement as the doctor hurriedly shook his head. So that's how things were, were they?

She narrowed her gray-green eyes in suspicion, noting that all of the other League members were looking at her now. They hadn't stopped to watch while anyone _else_ opened their gifts… why had they paused now? And why was old Quatermain looking so smug?

Carefully, Daria unwrapped the paper to reveal a small velvet box, the sight of which caused several of the others to gasp a little in surprise.

"What do you all know that I don't?" she demanded, starting to get irritated at not knowing. This must be a strictly Tau'ri thing…

"Open it!" Jason urged as the rest nodded their agreement.

She obeyed, and felt that the revealing of the object inside the box was rather anticlimactic. Prying out the ring from its cushion, she looked it over in confusion, feeling a little self-conscious because of all the people staring at her like they expected her to do something.

"It's pretty," she said after a moment, not sure of what else to do.

This did not seem to be the reaction that they were looking for. Next to her, Jekyll's shoulders slumped, as if in defeat.

"What?" Daria asked, looking around.

Mina shook her head. "Daria," she said slowly, as if the matter were perfectly obvious. It probably was, the alien mused- if one were Tau'ri. "He's asking you to marry him."

"Oh." Then Daria blinked in realization and looked at Jekyll. "_Oh_."

Jekyll drew a deep breath, then took the ring from her hand and slid to one knee on the floor in front of her. "Daria Noclaf," he said, his voice very formal even though he was bright red. Mina stifled a gleeful cry as he took Daria's left hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

The Tau'ka's eyes were wide. She remembered this part of the courtship ritual… it was simply hard to believe that Henry- shy, skittish Henry, was actually proposing. Slowly, she nodded.

"I will."

Trembling, Jekyll slid the ring onto her finger to whistles from the three younger League members, a warm "Congratulations," from Mina, and looks of approval and congratulations from Nemo and Quatermain. Daria leaned forward, lightly running the back of her fingers down Jekyll's cheek as she smiled.

"I love you, Henry Jekyll," she said softly, nearly too softly for anyone else to hear- or so she thought. "I wish to take you as the partner of my heart and mind and body. I promise to be loyal, to love and support you in all you do, as you do for me. Are you amenable to this?"

Jekyll nodded solemnly as she spoke the ritual words her people used. Without prompting, almost overwhelmed by the heady rush of emotions, he replied, "I l-love you too, Daria Noclaf. I am amenable, and I promise the s-same in return."

"You may kiss the bride," Nemo cut in, amusement in his deep voice.

They looked up, startled, "I may- what?" Jekyll asked.

"Well called, Captain," Jason said, grinning broadly. "Go on you two- you heard him."

Daria looked up in confusion. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Marry the pair of you?" the mage replied. "I'm fairly certain- he is a captain, after all…"

"We can make it more 'official' later, if you desire," Nemo added, bowing a little to the couple.

Mina smiled and squeezed Sawyer's hand as Daria's face took on an impishly gleeful expression as she mentally reviewed what she knew of the Tau'ri culture and what it allowed for married couples. Her head turned slightly towards Jekyll, apparently speaking silently to him. He went brilliant red and gave her an amused look that clearly said, "Later," then proceeded to kiss her as instructed.

"I don't expect we'll see much of them on the way back," she said, smiling a little wistfully. She remembered doing much the same with Jonathon, so many years ago…

"Prob'ly not," the American agreed. "But for more reasons than you might think."

It was her turn to turn to her partner with a startled expression as _he_ got down on one knee.

"Mina," Sawyer said quietly, looking earnestly up at her. "I don't have a just ring yet, but I think now's a fittin' time to ask- will you marry me?"

Skinner and Jason shared looks. "Didn' see tha' one coming," the thief admitted.

"You didn't?" Jason replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "How could you _not_?"

"I'm not an all-powerful mage," Skinner retorted.

Mina smiled as she watched the two men, then looked back to Sawyer. "Yes," she replied simply, pulling him into a kiss herself.

Sawyer grinned broadly as they pulled apart. "Merry Christmas, Mina."

"Merry Christmas, Tom," she replied warmly.

Quatermain watched and shook his head in amusement. "At least I won't have to deal with them," he said wryly to Nemo.

"And they call me a pirate." The Captain's deep voice held a hint of a chuckle. "I am not that cruel, Mr. Quatermain."

"Oh no," Quatermain replied. He gestured to Skinner, who had found himself a bottle of Scotch and had poured himself a rather full glass. "You don't need to worry until they find a girl for _that_ one."

Jason looked up in alarm. "Please don't jinx us…" he said, eyes wide.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boy."

Chuckles ran throughout the room, along with Skinner's "Wha's that?"

"Never mind, Skinner," Daria said, grinning as she leaned against Jekyll. He had his arm around her, mirroring the way Mina and Sawyer now sat together. The Tau'ka sighed contentedly and cuddled closer. _Do I have to move- ever?_ she asked Jekyll silently.

He smiled at her. "No," he replied in an undertone. "I don't want you to."

_Oh, really?_ Hyde interjected dryly. _Actually, I think you do want her to move- right on top of you._

_How badly would you blush if I said that he's on to something?_

_Told you, Jekyll._ Hyde laughed with altogether too much glee as his alter ego turned scarlet. _You'd be a sodding idiot if you didn't take advantage of what's being offered._

_Besides, didn't the Captain just marry us?_

He looked hopelessly at her. "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

Daria smirked and nodded. She made such a picture, with that smile and her wide eyes full of innocence that he had to laugh.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Jason said, raising the glass that Skinner had handed to him as the thief went about passing out more glasses. He smiled around at all of the others. "To the League- to our adventures, our friendships, and our loves. May there be many more."

That was something they could _all_ drink to.

End.

AN: Well folks, that's it for now. I'm going to post a trailer for my intended next fic then take a hiatus for a few weeks so I can get ahead on things. The next story may be a bit slow, since I am now working on an original story that I'd like to get published. *hugs all* You guys are all amazingly wonderful- thank you so much for sticking with me! I'll send out messages when the new fic is up.

_Zhai'helleva_, my dears!

OSC.


End file.
